Un Chat show mas: Con algo de FNaF
by 4nk0ku
Summary: Que empiece el espectáculo Vengan y entren a este extraño chat show crossover entre os personajes de HTF y FNaF... Donde prometo que no habrá limitaciones para las peticiones, obviamente habrá algo de censura pero todo y digo ¡Todo! esta permitido
1. Presentando el chat show

Disclaimer: Happy tree firends no me pertenece y mucho menos Five Nights at Freddy's cada uno pertenece a sus respectivos creadores

Si Happy Tree Friends me perteneciera las chicas serian hombres y así habría mas shaoi o seguirían siendo mujer pero harían shuri y así los hombres tendrían que hacer mas shaoi

Si Five Nights at Freddy's me perteneciera en vez de matar al guardia cuando lo atrapan lo violarían y luego si lo matarían u/u

Advertencias: Este Fic puede contener Yaoi [Relación chicoxchico], Yuri [Lo mismo pero de chicas], ligeramente gore, Algo de echii, locuras que quizás no entiendas y mas desmadres... Se recomienda no verlo si: sufre de epilepsia(?) y/o es una nena que no soporta nada ya que su cerebro podría derretirse y/o explotar... Ok no, esto es un broma o por lo menos lo de "Se recomiendo no verlo si:" Lo de que tiene yaoi, yuri y mas es 100% real xD

Presentación:

Como siempre que inicia un chat show nuestros queridos personajes de HTF despertaron adoloridos sin saber donde demonios estaban, hasta lo que podían ver era ¿Una habitación vacía? Era la primera vez que los traían a un lugar así, mas porque todas las paredes, suelo y techo eran completamente blancos y no había señales de puertas o ventanas...

-Eh, despertaron- Se oyó una voz masculina

- Por fin...-Se escucho a una voz femenina bastante fastidiada-Llevamos mucho esperando a que despierten

Entonces pudieron ver frente a ellos a dos jóvenes, una chica de cabello rojo cobrizo y ojos escarlatas con una chaqueta roja abierta, camisa negra bajo esta y un short gris oscuro, ella sonreía con una mano en la cintura y la otra sujetando un bate manchado de sangre apoyado en su hombro. Espera... ¿¡BATE CON SANGRE!?

-Se habrían despertado antes si hubiésemos utilizado gas somnífero en vez de darles a batazos- Hablo el chico

Su cabello era oscuro sin llegar a negro y sus ojos azules ni muy claros ni oscuros, llevaba pantalones negros y correa de cadenas, una camisa negra bajo la típica chaqueta negra con capucha con pelaje al borde, quienes lo conocían de antes sabían que el solía llevar esa chaqueta pero esta era diferente, la original tenia pelaje blanco mientras que esta llevaba pelaje negro y la chaqueta era mas oscura también. Estaba cruzado de brazos y aunque había dicho que no estaba de acuerdo con el método del bate el también cargaba uno.

- Perooo~ -Se quejo- Sabes que hasta que no tengamos reviews no tenemos presupuesto para casi nada... Ademas ¿Que no el viejo dicho dice "Ah batazos se resuelve la gente"?

-NO EXISTE ESE DICHO

Ambas figuras comenzaron a discutir , lentamente la discusión se convirtió en una pequeña, gran, pelea de insultos ignorando y olvidándose por completo de los personajes técnicamente secuestrados que les miraban bastantes confundidos, algunos mas conscientes que otros miraban sin saber que hacer mientras que otros que recién despertaban intentaban levantarse con el disgusto de un dolor de cabeza o de tener a alguien encima impidiéndoselos, entre los del segundo tipo se encontraba cierto super héroe pelirrojo quien despertaba con una nauseas terribles luego de que unos chicos extraños se le acercaban con una cryptonut al despertar lo primero que vieron sus ojos rojos fueron la estúpida cara de noqueado de su rival azul, demasiado cerca por cierto, seria un buen fanservise si el auto-denominado por si mismo héroe de Happy Tree Town no tuviese sus ojos en espiral y no estuviese babeando. Con un gruñido aparto al otro y con su super fuerza, el pobre peli-azul termino estampándose contra el techo y luego, como la gravedad es bien troll, callo de nuevo sobre el pelirrojo cuando este se levantaba del suelo y ahora aun mas noqueado por el golpe se abrazaba de Splendont como si fuera un peluche o algo así .

-Disculpen ¿Les importaría decirnos donde estamos?- dijo acomodándose sus anteojos el mas inteligente de todos los presentes, Sniffles.

Pero los "secuestradores" estaban mas interesados en pelear que en responder a la pregunta del pobre chico de cabellos celestes, pues si, tanto el como los demás HTF estaban en sus versiones humanizadas

-¿Señores?- Volvió a intentar sin lograr nada

La sala ya estaba en caos; los gemelos robaban las billeteras de los que seguían inconscientes, Snifles intentaba hablar con los dos sujetos extraños mientras estos discutían gritando cada vez mas alto, Fliqpy quien se encontraba separado (Como en todos los CS) de Flippy intentaba matar a algunos de los despiertos que gritaban y corrían por sus vidas mientras Flippy intentaba por todo en el mundo proteger a la pequeña pelirroja Flaky y Mime actuaba como si estuviese sentado en un sillón invisible, comiendo palomitas (Cotufas/Pop corn/ pochoclos etc...) invisibles y disfrutando en silencio del desastre en esa única sala.

El super héroe pelirrojo ya estaba mas que irritado, y no solo por el hecho de que no lograba sacarse al héroe azul de encima sino también porque ya estaba harto de tanto caos ¿Que acaso el era el único medianamente cuerdo ahí?, ya hastiado le dio un fuerte puñetazo al idiota durmiente que no quería soltarlo y por fin libre después de mucho forcejear se puso de pie

-¡Hey, ustedes dos!- Llamo la atención de los secuestradores con un grito cosa que no fue buena idea

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?!- Gritaron los dos extraños aun mas alto que el super héroe de rojo y con un aura oscura a su alrededor que gritaba "Te matare" en forma de sombras y fuego al mismo tiempo acompañado por sus aterradoras mirara puestas en el pelirrojo, esos dos para los presentes eran mas aterradores que Fliqpy, el aura oscura que emitían parecía extenderse por toda la habitación como queriendo devodar a los pobres secuestrados mas eso no pasaría 1° porque los necesitaban con vida y 2° Porque era imposible que un aura homicida matase a alguien a menos que les diese un paro cardíaco a todos.

El pelirrojo se aclaro la garganta hablando en voz mas calmada, no quería hacerlos enojar recordando que tenían una cryptonut tendría que hablar el puesto que los despiertos que había ninguno podría hablar con coherencia excepto Sniffles pero este parecía que tarde o temprano le daría un patatús por el miedo- ¿Donde estamos?

De repente el aura oscura se desvaneció de la nada dejando a los dos extraños mirándose asombrados entre ellos, luego a los HTF y luego a si mismo ¿Habían olvidado lo mas importante en su discusión

-Esto es... Un chat show- Dijeron al unisono y entonces los HTF supieron que su peor pesadilla empezaba... Otra vez

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿COMO QUE UN CHAT SHOW?- gritaron todos los HTF, ya estaban hartos de esos terribles Shows sonde ellos solo se veían torturados por los fans que decían quererlos

-Exacto... Yo soy Lena y él es Shiro- Presento la chica pelirroja sonriendo muy amablemente y sospechosa si tenemos en cuenta que hace poco ella y el chico a su lado, que ahora tenia una expresión calma por cierto, antes estaban que mataban con la mirara.

-Ya que- dijo Russel fastidiado mientras a su lado un muy distraído Lumpy miraba una mosca que volaba por sobre él- Empecemos con esto, mientras mas rápido terminemos mas rápido volvemos a casa

-En realidad...-La chica comento con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Todavía falta- Completo la frase de la pelirroja el chico mirando a otro lado

-¿F-f-falta?- pregunto Flaky apretando la manga del soldado a su lado, estaba aterrada como siempre

-Seeeh, hay... Otros invitados ademas de ustedes- Y ahora los HTF no comprendían nada ¿Que otros invitados

-Mooh~ ¿Porque que tardan tanto?- Se quejo la chica

-Bueno... Recuerda que lo enviamos solo a traerlos a todos- Respondió el chico

Y de nuevo estaban ignorando a los personajes de Happy Tree Friends que entendían cada vez menos la conversación

-Pero Ankoku dijo que le dejáramos solo para que aprendiera-

-Pero es tu hermano ¿No?-

-Si pero. ¡Ahhh! no me hagas sentir mala hermana-dijo la chica revolviéndose histérica el cabello

El chico iba a decir algo pero justo en ese momento el suelo se abrió y todos los presentes cayeron en un, algo pequeño por falta de presupuesto, escenario para el Show. Los HTF estaban hartos de tanto golpe, primero les daban con un bate y ahora los hacían caer al suelo... Lo único bueno es que ahora los secuestradores sufrían también o por lo menos uno de ellos puesto que la chica había caído perfectamente a salvo sentada en una muy blanda pila de personas...

Por la puerta entro una joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos miel con una sudadera negra que en la capucha llevaba unos cuadrados morados como si simulasen ser los ojos de un enderman y un pantalón largo color negro también, entrando detrás de ella venia todo el elenco de Five night at Freddys, tanto el 1 como el 2, en sus versiones humanizadas. Bueno en realidad casi todos puesto que solo eran los animatronics y la marioneta que venían por voluntad propia y detrás de estos entro un joven pelirrojo de ojos grises, sudadera gris oscura y pantalón negros arrastrando una soga que mantenía amarrados a cuatro sujetos con trajes de guardias, solo que entre los cuatro había uno especial de uniforme morado de guardia, y detrás de estos otro guardia que iba por si mismo resignado, la chica de la sudadera de enderman se sentó tranquilamente en el sillón de los presentadores bajo la mirara asombrado de mas de uno, entre ellos Shiro y Lena, que no solo no podían creer que lo hicieran tan fácilmente si no también que la chica de cabello castaño, la de la capucha de enderman, era la autora.

-¿Como lo hicieron tan fácil?- Pregunto la chica

-Solo hablamos con ellos, dijeron algo sobre aburrirse mucho desde que la pizzeria se cerro, que ya no tenían nada mejor que hacer y aceptaron- Explico el chico de cabellos rojos recién llegado- En realidad solo los animatronics a los guardias... Bueno ya ven

-¿Y no tenias que ir solo?- Pregunto el de cabellos oscuros

-No, solo lo dije para así poder ir yo con el- Contesto la autora quien de verdad quería hablar con los animatronics en persona antes que nadie- Ahora tomen asiento, esta todo preparado

Efectivamente los asientos tenían los nombres de cada uno y en el asiento de los presentadores se sentaron la autora, el chico que la acompañaba antes, Lena y Shiro. Los HTF Tomaron asientos sin ningún problemas pero con los animatronics... Bueno los Toy o también conocidos como 2.0 que constaban de un conejo peliazul, una pollo rubia pero mucho mas desarrollada que la original, un oso castaño pero de cabello mas oscuro y una zorra de cabellos blancos de un abrigo largo que cubría todo el cuerpo como ocultando algo, obviamente todos humanizados, a sus lado y también pertenecientes a Fnaf 2 como un niño pequeño con globos y un ser negro con una cara blanca que quería ser entre payaso y mimo pero muy tétrico y a la vez guapo se sentaron en sus receptivos puestos y algo alejados se sentaron las versiones originales de los cuatro animatronics mencionados, algo alejados los cuatro guardias y alejados de todos el guardia especial de traje morado... por alguna razón había que mantenerlo alejado...

-Muy bien- Hablo la autora cruzándose de piernas y sonriendo maleficamente- Que empiece esto...-


	2. Empezamos

Aclaraciones: Tanto los personajes de HTF como los de FNaF están humanizados, excepto los guardias... Ellos siempre fueron humanos

Se permite yaoi, yuri y ecchi pero solo hasta besos, caricias y lamidas (solo del torso para arriba)... Si pasa a mayores sera censurado y aun así se sobre entenderá que si se hizo y que se grabo, entonces sera quemado en un DVD que se venderá (Obviamente solo en el Chat Show y sin dinero real implicado en el menor sentido) para obtener mas presupuesto

El fic se actualizada cada viernes o cuando haya mas de 3 reviews y no tenga nada mejor que hacer

Desde ahora el fic tendrá otro modo de narración pues al momento de leerlo para confirmar que todo estuviese bien me di cuenta que al ser tantos personajes era confuso saber quien hablaba, ojo este sera el único fic con este modo de narración

* * *

><p>Se ven a todos en sus respectivas cosas, los anfitriones organizaban todo, los HTF tenían su caos normal y corriente, algunos siendo perseguidos por Fliqpy, Splendid y Splendont en discusión continua y peleas como siempre, The mole buscaba su asiento tropesandose con alguno que otro objeto disculpándose con estos como si fueran personas y atravesando y golpeando con su bastón a las personas reales, los gemelos intentaban robar como siempre y los personajes con parejas disfrutaban de la compañía de sus noviasos o intereses amorosos (Entiéndase por Flippy y Flaky, Petunia y Handy y Cuddles y Giggles) o al menos así era hasta que el rubio fue atravesado por el bastón de Mole siendo asesinado y cundiendo el pánico. Los guardias no podían apartar la mirara de los animatronics temiendo que si volteaban serian asesinados, los tres vanidosos , digo, Toy's se arreglaban sus perfectos aspectos creyéndose los mas atractivos del lugar, BB por alguna razón se había puesto a a jugar con Cub y le había entregado un globo, The puppet o Marionette, para los amigos, (Lena: Pero el no tiene amigos, todos dicen que en su versión original parece como poseído por el demonio cuando se mueve y de por si con solo verlo quieto es bien tétrico el hijo de fruta D:/ Autora: Que importa) se encontraba ¿Haciendo nada? Bueno mejor dejemoslo como esta pues el tipo lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de tétrico también con aquella mascara tan extraña e inquietante cubriéndole el rostro (La mascara es su cara real en el juego), a su lado la zorra blanca ahora humanizada de nombre Mangle le miraba extrañada con su único ojo visible (Pues el otro se lo cubre el pelo) preguntándose si era normal que el ex-títere ahora humanizado estuviera tan quieto. Los animatronics originales se encontraban cada uno en su mundo y aquel individuo del uniforme de guardia purpura cuyo rostro era cubierto por una inquietante sombra que escondía su rostro solo mostrando su, algo retorcida, sonrisa se encontraba como siempre en su puesto solitario

Ankoku: ¿Listo todo? -Los otros asintieron- Bien solo algo mas, nadie debe enterarse que soy la autora -Los otros asintieron nuevamente, sabían que si descubrían la identidad de la castaña los HTF intentarían hacerle algo- Bien... -La chica cero sus ojos negros por un momento y al abrirlos estos se veían color miel y una gran y alegre sonrisa apareció en su rostro iniciando así la trasmisión- Bienvenidos a este Chat Show -Dijo la chica alegremente- Empecemos a responder los reviews enviados... Shiro empieza

El pelinegro tomo una tablet que estaba en una mesa y comenzó a hurgar en los archivos buscando la conexión, luego de unos pocos segundos apareció en una gran pantalla plasma el rostro de los/as autores/as del review en vídeo llamare

Shiro: Muy bien el primer review es de: **_S-S-C-F-F-S_**

Ankoku: Esto va a ser interesante

**_Samy: muy bien, empecemos._**

**_Preguntas._**

**_Freedy, ¿porque es tan pinchemente guapo?_**

Freddy/Golden/ Toy Freddy: ¿Cual de los tres?- Preguntaron los tres animatronic que respondían al nombre de "Freddy", dos castaños y un rubio

Shiro: Emm... Pos, Pos -El pelinegro miraba a los castaños y el rubio que esperaban expectantes a que resolvieran la duda- ¡Ni puta idea!-Grito sin saber la respuesta- Todos son parecidos de todas formas

Lena: Que tonto eres Shiro, obviamente habla de Freddy original si no hubiera dicho "Golden" o "Toy Freddy"- Explico la pelirroja

Freddy: Bueno- El castaño original sonrió galante ajustándose el moño negro de su camisa mientras los otros dos se cruzaban de brazos molestos, el dorado porque siempre era ignorado y el otro porque personalmente se creía mucho mas atractivo que su versión original- No tengo repuestas para esa pregunta pero se lo agradezco señorita

**_Chica, ¿qué se siente ser sepsy?_**

Chica: Amm... ¿Bien?- Sonrió la rubia algo extrañada

Toy Chica: ¿Que? ¡YO soy la sexy de las dos! -Se quejo la 2.0

Ankoku: Deja que Chica sea alagada por una vez, tu siempre recibes demasiada atención de los jugadores masculinos considerando que fuiste creada para el que el juego tuviese algo de fanservice

**_Foxy, ¿qué se siente ser jodidamente sensualoso, sexoso, i o u, guapo?_**

Foxy: Yarj me has tomado por sorpresa marinera -dijo con su lenguaje pirata para luego pasar a hablar normalmente- No se como responder

Allen: Intenta responder como mejor puedas

Foxy: -Se encoje de hombros- Así me diseñaron

**_Bonnie, ¿qué piensa de Lifty?_**

Bonnie: ¿Quien es Lifty?-Pregunto el conejo morado arqueando una de sus cejas

Lena: Él de por allá- Señalo la anfitriona pelirroja al menor de los mapaches que intentaba quitarle la billetera a Lumppy que, como siempre, miraba una mosca- Que alguien mate o saque esa mosca... En fin -Volteo a ver a Bonnie- Responde

Bonnie: Ah...-miro un rato al Ladrón peliverde, este al ver que le miraban escondió la billetera que ya había obtenido tras de su espaldas- ¿Que no estuviste en la pizzeria?

Lifty: No, no es cierto- Negó Lifty temiendo nuevamente por su vida

Freddy: Si... Tu estabas en la pizzeria con tu hermano- Afirmo el castaño

Chica: ¿Como es que estas vivo?- Se unió a la conversación Chica, Foxy solo miraba... Él no había estado en ese momento y por lo tanto no sabia nada de lo que decían sus compañeros

Allen: Los HTF tienen la extraña habilidad de revivir al poco tiempo de morir- Explico- ¿Ven? Por allá también están Flaky y Lummpy

Freddy: Wow... Eso... Hace nuestro trabajo inútil-a pesar de que mantenía una sonrisa su rostro era sombrío en ese momento

**_Cuddles, ¿cómo le va con Thoothy?_**

Cuddles: Bastante bien, es un buen amigo -Respondió con una sonrisa el chico rubio, no parecía haber entendido el doble sentido de la pregunta o por lo menos no el que tanto la anfitriona como la autora mal pensaban

**_Giggles, ¿es cierto que hizo yuri del duro con petunia?_**

Giggles: No es cierto- La pelirosa se cruzo de brazos, Lena arqueo una ceja como si le acusada de algo- ¡No pueden probar nada!

Cuddles: Giggles-Llamo Cuddles pidiendo una explicación con la mirara, pues esos dos tenían una especie de relación de noviazgo

**_Handy, ¿qué opina de The Mole?_**

Handy: -Mira al ciego que caminaba por el estudio, este se chico contra un perchero y se disculpo con este creyendo que era una persona- Por su culpa, directa o indirectamente, eh muerto en mas de una ocasión... -Suspiro el chico sin brazos

**_Splendont, ¿porque es tan serio?_**

Splendont: No soy serio, solo estaba de mal humor... Imagínate despertar secuestrado y con un gran, gran, idiota que no se aparta de encima de ti

Ankoku/Lena: Uy con que no se quitaba de encima-Sonrieron perversas las dos fujoshi

Splendont: ¿Que?-El pelirrojo no entendía

**_Shiro, ¿sientes alguna atracción sexual hacia Leña?_**

Shiro: No me atrae la madera-Respondió el chico sonriendo de forma cínica, sabia a la perfección lo que realmente quería decir pero se estaba haciendo el tonto

**_Lena, lo mismo._**

Lena: Lo siento madera no eres tu, soy yo- Dijo la anfitriona pelirroja, la camada enfoca un trozo de madera con música triste de fondo- Yo ¡Lo siento! Nunca quise que malinterpretadas nuestras relación -La cámara volvió a enfocar a la madera con la música triste de nuevo- Siempre fuimos solo amigas, yo nunca quise hacerte pensar que eramos algo mas-A la madera le salio una lagrima y de repente sale volando golpeando a Cuddles matándolo nuevamente (Que novedad) y cayendo, no sin romper vidrios, por la ventana- ¡Madera! NO ¡Regresa, aun tienes mucho porque vivir!

**_Flaky, ¿y ya tuvistes sexo con Flippy?_**

Flaky: Y-yyo... Yo...- Tanto Flaky como Flippy estaban completamente sonrojados- N-no p-p-puedo d-de-decir e-eso -Se cubrió el rostro sonrojada-

Flippy: Pero Flaky todavi... Digo, no hemos hecho eso

Flaky: S-si, pp-pero m-me da pena pp-c-contestar ...

**_Lammy, ¿donde esta Truffles?_**

Lammy: Por allá- Señalo Lammy detrás de una maceta donde Truffles se ocultaba mirando, cofcofstalkeandocof a Lammy, de repente Mr. pickles se lanza contra el marinero- Pickles para

**_Shifty, ¿es cierto que ha hecho incesto?_**

Shifty: Claro que no- respondió el ladrón del sombrero

Lifty: Pero hermano que hay de aquella vez en la que estabas ebrio y... -El mayor de los gemelos le cubrió la boca al menor antes de que dijera de mas

**_Fliqp_****_y, ¿es cierto que es virgen, y que usa el sadismo para deahogarse?_**

Fliqpy: CLARO QUE NO ¡Ya quisieras!... Todas las mujeres me aman-respondió el egocéntrico y lunático militar cruzándose de brazos

**_Sniffles, solo responde esto: ¿Habrá cuarta temporada de Kuroshitsuji? ¡RESPONDE!_**

Sniffles: Bueno, yo no puedo asegurar exactamente eso pero si quedaron puntos flojos en la trama que puedan utilizarse a manera de continuación y si se saben aprovechar bien si debería haber -dijo el intelectual ajustándose sus gafas

**_Pop, ¿también hizo incesto?_**

Pop: Jamas haría eso con mi pequeño- Se ofendió Pop

Ankoku: ¿Y con otro familiar?-Pregunto la autora

Pop: Emmm... -El pobre padre irresponsable no supo que responder

**_C_****_ub,_****_hol_****_a, Coshita._**

Cub: Oda- Saludo el pequeño infante sonriendo dulcemente mientras que a sus espaldas, y sin que nadie lo notada por ver la ternura del propio bebe, Pop el padre irresponsable se reclino sobre una lampara del foro, pensando en las palabras de la autora. Él no se dio cuenta pero por hacer peso en un lado de la lampara provoca que esta se desbalanceada y empezara a caer hacia donde el pequeño infante, el zorro pelirrojo que disfrutaba no haber sido notado hasta ahora, y que era el que mas cerca estaba, se dio cuenta quito por pura casualidad y quito al pequeño antes de que fuera asesinado por los descuidos de su padre... De nuevo. El pelirrojo suspiro aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo y el infante en sus brazos aplaudía alegre ignorando que casi muere... Otra vez.

**_Todos, que es mejor, ¿Yaoi o Yuri?_**

Algunos hombres: Yuri

La mayoría: No se... ¿Ninguno?- Casi todas las mujeres y los hombres que no dijeron antes

Lena/ Ankoku: Yaoiiiiiii- Lena y autora exclamaron esta simple palabra

Animatronic: ¿Que es yaoi y yuri?

Los HTF: ¿No saben?- Para ellos ya era normal

Ankoku: Tengan en cuenta que es su primer Chat Show y han estado trabajando sin descanso en una pizzeria por 28 años -Explico la chica- Pero les enseñaremos -Luego de sonreír maliciosamente oprimió un botón que hizo decender otra gran pantalla plasma donde pasarían dos capítulos cargados de Yuri y Yaoi

*Después de terminar de ver el vídeo*

Los animatronics estaban shokeados y y no sabían bien como reaccionar mas no eran los únicos, algunos de los presentes estaban traumados al parecer nunca se esperaron ver un hard yaoi y hard yuri

**_Samy: turno de/_**

**_Selly: ¡mío! *le embarra pastel de menta en la cara(?)*_**

Shiro: eso fue sorpresibo -todos asienten-

**_Retos._**

**_Bonnie, besito con Lifty._**

El pelimorado encogiéndose de hombros camino hasta el menor de los mapaches que se ponía mas y mas nervioso y temblaba, aun recordaba su muerte a manos de los animatronics, a cada paso que daba el guitarrista este intentaba retroceder recordando que para su mala fortuna estaba en una silla, mas no tuvo por que preocuparse pues el cabellos morados y ojos rojos solo le beso la frente antes la confusión de mas de uno...

Bonnie: Ella dijo "Beso" no especifico donde

Lifty: Creí... Que ibas a matarme

Bonnie: ¿Por? - arqueo una ceja

Lifty: Porque ya me mataste una vez... -Respondió simplemente

Bonnie: Con tu lógica debería estarme lanzando sobre los de allá- Dijo señalando con la mirara hacia donde se encontraban los guardias sentados- Después de todo ellos tienen el traje de guardia, pero, como esto es un chat show no tengo la necesidad de hacerlo -Lifty y los otros asesinados por los animatronics suspiraron aliviados- al menos que me lo pidan -Y de nuevo se alarmaron-

**_Shiro, haz shaoi._**

Shiro: NO ...

Ankoku: Shiro, debes hacerlo esta en las reglas-Dijo la autora poniendo orden y aunque el chico iba a protestar al ver la cara seria y amenazante de la chica se quedo callado

Shiro: ¿Con quien debo cumplir esta pesadilla? - pregunto a Lena que era quien tenia la hoja

Lena: No especifica

Shiro: ¿Y ENTONCES QUE DEMONIOS HAGO?- Pregunto

Ankoku: Usa a Allen- Aclaro la autora

Shiro/ Lena/ Allen: ¡¿QUE?!, NO PUEDE/O HACER ESO- Preguntaron los tres anfitriones por igual, Lena por que Allen era su hermano menor, Shiro porque no quería que Lena lo asesinase por besar a su hermano y Allen... Pues obviamente en protesta a realizar ese reto cuando a él no le tocaba, sin embargo, basto solo la mirara amenazante de la chica para que los tres se callasen

Ambos anfitriones masculinos se pararon como quien va a su propio funeral, se pusieron uno frente a el otro y cerrando los ojos el pelioscuro atrajo al menor hacia él y pego sus labios con los contrarios en un hambriento beso apasionado, un leve rubor surco las mejillas del pelirrojo y se animo a pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, los labios del mayor de un momento a otro fueron descendiendo de los labios contrarios hacia el cuello del oji-gris provocando alguno que otro gemido leve del anterior nombrado, la hermana mayor contrariada sin saber si parar la escena o dejarla seguir no hacia mas que mirarlos con odio representado hacia el pelioscuro, sin embargo, no fue necesario que Lena interviniese

Ankoku: Oigan, estamos algo cortos de tiempo- Dijo la autora no porque quisiese parar la escena si no mas bien para evitar que corriese la sangre del anfitrión de cabellos oscuros, luego de eso ambos se fueron muy por su lado completamente separados y escupieron por lo menos una vez

**_Lena, haz Shuri._**

Shiro: Ahora Lena has yuri y no tienes derecho a negart...- Shiro no pudo terminar su frase puesto que la anfitriona pelirroja sin ninguna objeción camino hasta Lammy, ya que sabia que era la única ahí que no tenia pareja decidida, se agacho frente a ella y acariciando un poco su rostro hasta hacerla sonrojar le jalo de la mano haciendo que se cayese de la silla sobre ella, sin embargo la anfitriona no quería ser Neko así que rodó con la chica para tenerla bajo ella y en una posición algo comprometedora le robo un beso. Claro que luego se levanto como si nada hubiese pasado dejando a la pobre pelilila tirada con sus mejillas completamente rojas...

La pelirroja camino donde el pepino y se agacho a su altura

Lena: Lo siento Mr P Te prometo que lo mio no significo nada para Lammy, si no me matas te prometo ayudarte a conquistarla- Guiño un ojo, espero respuesta y asintió- De acuerdo trato hecho

Lammy: ¿Puedes hablar con Pickles?

Lena: sep

**_Flaky, di un trabalenguas en dos segundos o mueres._**

Flaky: E-eh y-y-yo

Shiro: Corre tiempo- Informo

Flaky: P-pa-p

Shiro: Se acabo el tiempo

Flaky: ¿E-Eh?- De repente el suelo se abrió bajo la pequeña pelirroja haciendo que esta cállese con silla y todo en lo que parecía una planta procesaroda de carne generando un no muy lindo sonido de carne siendo destrozada

Flippy: ¡Flaky!-Exclamo preocupado el militar de ojos verdes asomándose por la abertura del piso

Shiro: Eso debe doler

Allen: Sonó doloroso- Se dijeron mutuamente ambos anfitriones masculinos asomándose ligeramente, de repente el suelo se cerro bloqueando la vista

Lena: Volverá al rato y lo sabes campeón- Dijo Lena intentando animar al veterano

**_Flippy y Fliqpy, Shaoi._**

Flippy/ Fliqpy: Me reuso- dijeron ambos

Lena: Vaaaaamos... No es tan malo

Ambos: No...

Shiro: Tsk... ¿Splendont me prestas tu aliento helado?- Dijo Shiro ya harto de que la peliroja intentara converncerlos por las buenas

Splendid: ¿Porque èl y no yo?- Se quejo el héroe azul

Shiro: Porque con el no hay riesgos de que la gente muera- dijo sin ninguna intención de no herir los sentimientos del héroe azul, este solo se fue al rincón emo del foro- Splendont-volvió a llamar

Spledont: ¿Que quieres que haga?

Shiro: congela una Fliqpy

Splendont: ¿Solamente?

Shiro: Si, pero deja la cabeza libre-Y antes de que el ex-militar lunático pudiese protestar el pelirrojo le congelo, luego el anfitrión de cabellos oscuros tomo a una recién revivida Flaky de rehén-Flippy si no besas a Fliqpy la mato- El militar vio el rostro asustado de la pelirroja y ante aquel rostro no pudo negarse besando a su alter ego para luego escupir en el suelo repetidas veces

**_Chica, come tu Muffin._**

La animatronic pollo miro su muffin metálico con ojitos kawaii, se sintió algo mal por que no sabia si solo era decoración o el muffin realmente tenia vida, busco la mirara de los anfitriones buscando protesta ante el reto sin embargo estos solo asintieron incitándola a proseguir con el reto, frunció sus cejas en gesto de tristeza y miro al muffin

Chica: Lo siento -Se disculpo en caso de que tuviese vida pues ni ella misma lo sabia y prosiguió a intentar comerlo

Allen: ¿Crees que deberíamos decirle?-Le susurra a sus compañeros

Lena: ¿Sobre que? -Pregunta la chica sin apartar la vista del reto

Allen: Que no puede comer un muffin metálico... Si ya se le haría difícil en su forma original en humana es directamente imposible

Ankoku: Nah... Ya se dada cuenta -Tranquila

**_Freddy, dame tu autógrafo, y un abrazo, y una foto, y un/ ¿: ¡ya entendimos!_**

Freddy: Claro todo por una fan -sonrió galante el castaño firmando un papel, le sacan una foto y aparece de la nada la Selly recibiendo su abrazo del castaño para que luego este mismo le entregue la foto y el autógrafo, pero antes de irse la chica se dirigió al pirata pelirrojo-

**_Foxy, asad, deme su firma._**

El zorro se acomodo para poder escribir, le pasaron un bolígrafo que tomo con la mano izquierda y una hoja la cual atravesó con el garfio y sin importarle este detalle firmo el papel para luego entregárselo

Foxy: ¿Puedo preguntar para que querías mi firma?-Pero antes de poder responder la chica desapareció ante la mirara sorprendida del pelirrojo

**_FnaF, hagan algo rarito._**

Mike: Solo por curiosidad ¿Eso nos incluye a nosotros los guardias? -Pregunto el guardia del primer Juego

Allen: Bueno ustedes técnicamente son de FnaF también así que si- Todos los guardias se deprimieron, esperaban poderse salvar de esa

Mike: Mierda... ¿Y que hacemos?

Después de un tiempo discutiendo aun no se decidían así que nuestro querido anfitrión de cabellos oscuros decidió por medio de amables palabras sugerir algo

Shiro: DECIDANCE DE UNA VEZ, HAGAN EL CARAMELL DANCEN O QUE SE YO

Si y por amables palabras quise decir gritos y por sugerir algo quise decir lo dijo porque si pero aun así le tomado la opción y como era la única pues terminaron bailando la ridícula canción, sintiéndose los seres y personas mas tontas del mundo, excepto Chica que por estar todavia intentando con muffin ni hizo el baile ni se dio cuenta de nada... A y excepto BB también a el no solo le había gustado si no que ahora la cantaba junto a un muy irritado Marionette que quería paz y silencio sin obtenerlo por culpa del niño de los globos, menos mal que su cara estaba oculta por la mascara y no podía hablar ¿O si podía? Nunca se le había preguntado.

**_Htf, hagan algo gay._**

Antes de que pudieran ponerse como los anteriores a elegir nuestro ya harto y querido anfitrión pelioscuro interrumpió de nuevo de forma amable y sincera aportando una muy buena opción

Shiro: Lo que falta es que bailen el PonPonPon -Sarcástico

Y si, nuevamente, por forma amable y sincera quise decir llena de sarcasmo e iironía

Lena: Buena idea

Shiro: ¿¡Eh?!

Con todos los hombres de HTF odiando al pelioscuro el escenario se volvió rosita y decorado con adornos con apariencia de dulces que Nutty intento comer logrando trepar por un bastón logro llegar a la cima del enorme dulce y arrancar un pedazo de bastón de caramelo hecho de cemento pero cuando se lo fue a tragar el peso fue demasiado y Nutty termino cayendo e embarrándose en el suelo somo una mancha de sangre y órganos que a muchos repugno. Todos los HTF, excepto Nutty que esta muerto, vestían de rosa pastel con otros tonos crema y pastel, empezó a sonar la música y tuvieron que bailar mientras todos los demás les miraban en sus asientos

luego del baile todo volvió a la normalidad y Nutty revivió

**_Splendid, muestre sus calzones de corazoncitos. XD_**

Splendid: No, ya me han humillado mucho con mis calzones -Se ajusta el cinturón que traía para evitar que se los bajen y se cruza de brazos, pero, de repente empieza a sentir el viento en sus piernas

Cuando el héroe baja su mirara se encuentra con la nada grata sorpresa de que sus pantalones han sido bajados dejando expuestos sus, ya muy famosos, calzones de corazoncitos cuando iba a preguntar como era posible un silbido sonó intentando llamar su atención. El responsable de este silbido era Shiro quien mecía en su mano el cinturón del héroe con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Todos estaban sorprendidos si ni siquiera lo habían visto acercarse lo suficiente para quitarle el cinturón

Splendid: ¿Cómo ...

Shiro: -Se encoje de hombros- Tengo mis trucos -Todo el mundo se alejo del pelioscuro no querían que les robase al ver que era mas hábil que los gemelos- ¿Que? Ni que fuese un ladrón... ¡Solo lo hice por el reto, joder!

El anfitrión enojado le lanzo el cinturón al super héroe pero antes de que este lo atrapase Lummpy, siguiendo a la mosca, se cruzo por el camino haciendo que el cinturón le de en la cara, lo que siguió fue como un mini "domino humano" pues Lummpy se fue de espaldas y tiro a Splendid que al tener sus super poderes abrió una grieta en el suelo que fue haciéndose mas grande hasta abrir el suelo bajo el asiento de los HTF haciendo que la gran mayoría caiga en la maquina procesadora de carne bajo el estudio

Splendid: Este lugar se esta cayendo a pedazos- Se quejo el héroe levantándose

Splendont: Para tu información todo iba bien hasta que metiste la pata -Le hecho en cara el héroe rojo y luego ambos empezaron a pelear-

Ankoku: Aunque si deberíamos buscar un mejor lugar pero no tenemos presupuesto- comento viendo la pelea de los héroes con una poker face-

**_Splendont, tu... Ehm... Sigue haciendo lo que hacías, antiguamente haciendo._**

Lena: -Observa como los héroes continúan peleando rodando por el suelo entre puños golpes y mas- Tranquila ya lo está haciendo

**_Sniffles, que respuesta tan ingeniosa. *le dispara* ¡Come plomo, maldito nerd! (?._**

Sniffles: P-pero si yo respondí bien ¡Ademas, no puedes dispararme desde una vídeo llama... -De repente la bala sale de la pantalla atravesando la cabeza del genio sin dejarlo terminar de hablar y matándolo-

Anfitriones: En un chat show todo es posible -Le recordaron al cadáver del genio fastidiados-

**_Pop, Cub, y DB. Shaoi._**

Lena: Lo sentimos ellos estaban entre los que se callejón a la procesadora de abajo

**_Mujeres, shuri, del mas duro que puedan._**

Luego de que todo revivieron tuvieron que cumplir con ese reto, las mujeres hicieron yuri excepto por Chica que seguía con el reto del pastel y la autora que al no tener pareja se puso a grabar lo sucedido, porque lo tendrían que censurar y quería por lo menos tener un vídeo para venderlo y asi obtener algo de dinero extra para el show

**_Hombres, shaoi, así bien sepsy. *sangrado nasal*_**

-Censurado-

Ankoku: Esto fue censurado pero Lena lo grabo todo -Señala a la chica con un MUY grave sangrado nasal mientras sostiene una cámara, al parecer revisando lo grabado- ¿Quieres el DvD?

De repente se escucha un fuerte golpe de algo que se cae, cuando la gente volteo a ver la anfitriona pelirroja estaba completamente palida tirara en un gran charco de sangre al parecer la expresión "Morir de desangrado nasal" si era posible

**_Samy: no sabia que te gustaba el Yaoi. *limpiandose la cara*_**

**_Selly: no sabia que te gustaba Friqpy._**

Todos: ¿Quien es Friqpy?

Ankoku: Shhh... No interrumpan esta interesante

**_Samy: ..._**

**_Selly: ..._**

...

...

Silencio total

**_Samy: pero, eso no es verdad._**

**_Selly: ¡déjame soñar! D":( *se va a Narnia*_**

Todos: ¡Oh, golpe bajo!

Lena: -Recien revivida- Mandale saludos a Aslan de mi parte cuando estés en Narnia

**_Samy: ..._**

**_Por ahora me quede seca. Son las 0:30 horas, mierda, para colmo mis padres me llaman. Espero la actualización pronto._**

Allen: Pues si que es tarde

**_Me despido._**

**_(((Adiós byee)))_**

Todos: Bye

Se apaga la pantalla

Ankoku: Siguiente

Al igual que antes pero ahora la anfitriona pelirroja se pone a trabajar con la tablet poniendo a la siguiente vídeo llamada

Lena: El siguiente es de: _**sniper buizel 117** -Anuncio la chica y como antes la vídeo llamara inicio-_

**_Uf ..._**

**_Forma humana ?_**

Ankoku: Sep ¿No te gusta?

**_Bueno ..._**

**_Y, uh, ok, olvidalo..._**

**_En fin, puedo hacer que los personajes hagan lo que yo quiera verdad e.e_**

Ankoku: Ya captaste

**_Para empezar, quiero que Bonnie y Freddy se besen como locos por, uh no se, 1 minuto ? (shaoi de animatronicos ftw)_**

Allen: Mientras mas rápido mejor -Les informo a los animatronics

Lena: Ya oyeron, hagan fanservise y háganlo bien o tendrán que repetirlo -Amenazo con su fiel camada en manos y un sonrisa pervert al anfitriona pelirroja

Los dos animatronics se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron al ver que tenían que cumplir. Entonces el castaño tomo de los hombros al pelimorado y de un jalón lo atrajo hacia él uniendo sus labios con gran pasión hasta pasados un minutos, las dos fujoshis del foro, entiéndase por Ankoku y Lena, emitieron un leve gritito de emoción

-¿Lo grabaste?- Le pregunto la autora a Lena que asintio, ambas estaban compartiendo un sangrado nasal realmente severo gracias a todas las peticiones de yaoi hasta ahora

**_Y despues, quiero que Foxy le manosee las boobies a Chica owo_**

Foxy mira a Chica que se sentaba a su lado la cual aun no se rendía en su intento por comerse el postre metálico ypor lo tanto no estaba prestando atencion a nada, aprovechando que estaba distraída el zorro le manoseo los pechos a la velocidad de la luz para luego voltear a otro lado haciéndose el inocente mientras la rubia le miraba mal

**_Ok, eso es todo lo que a mi pervertida mente se le ocurre por ahora..._**

**_"Por ahora"..._**

Los anfitriones: Vuelve pronto

Allen: -Con la tablet en la mano- Y ahora _**DarkDemon099 **_- el vídeo empieza-

_**¡Comenzo! y yo sin enterarme xD**_

Lena: Mensaje ya te enteraste

_**Espero ver el proximo capitulo.**_

Shiro: ¿Eso es todo? -Pregunta sorprendido, ya no se cree que los vallan a dejar así como así

Allen: Mejor eso a mas yaoi -Todos los hombres están de acuerdo excepto uno-

Toy Bonnie: La verdad... No creo que el yaoi sea tan malo -Todos lo miran sorprendidos aunque tampoco es que fuese muy extraño si le veías el aspecto, el chico lucia un largo cabello azul claro mas largo que el de su versión original y atado en dos coletas bajas que partían desde la altura del cuello hasta un poco mas de la cintura, su rostro era aniñado que ademas ¿Estaba maquillado?, sus mejillas lucían colorete y sus pestañas eran demasiado largas para ser de hombre... ¿También tenia sombra en los ojos? Era leve así que no se le había notado hasta ahora pero ahora que todos tenían su mirada fija en el todos la notaron

Shiro: No me digas que eres...

Toy Bonnie: No exactamente, soy bi

Y así todos los hombres se alejaron del vanidoso y ahora bisexual conejito azul pero al contrario Lena y Ankoku le abrazaron

Ambas: Ahora hay un fundashi en el Show -Festejaron emocionadas-

Toy Bonnie: ¿Fundashi?

Lena: Ahorita te explicamos

Ankoku: pero ahora -Con la tablet en mano- Es momento de otro review -como siempre inicia vídeo- y este es de _**pinkierose230502**_, bienvenida

_**Oh que genial ! Bueno aquí mis preguntas :**_  
><em><strong>Giggles : De los chicos de FNAF (tanto la 1 y 2) ¿Quien se te hace mas atractivo?<strong> _

Ankoku: Risitas contesta

Giggles: Mi nombre es Giggles

Ankoku ...

Giggles: ...

Ankoku: ... ... ... Solo contesta

Giggles: Pues... -su mirara recorre todos los rostros de los personajes de FNaF insegura, no sabia a quien elegir, de repente sintió que alguien le miraba atentamente y al voltear se encontró con la mirara azul de su novio rubio seguro atento y celoso por la respuesta de su novia, no podía con la presión de estar siendo observada de esa forma por el rubio- Yo... Yo... ¡A ninguno! ¡Prefiero a mi conejito! -Dijo la chica lanzándose a los brazos de su novio

_**Cuddles, Toy Bonnie y Bonnie : ¿Por que son tan adorables?**_

Bonnie: -Se encoge de hombros- Así me diseñaron

Toy Bonnie: Oh gracias -Jugando con un mechón de su cabello- me arreglo mucho aunque repito lo del conejito... Así me diseñaron

Cuddles: -Se sonroja- ¿Piensas que soy adorable? -La pelirosa enojada se abraza mas a el, ahora es ella la celosa, sin darse cuenta que esta asfixiando al rubio-

_**Splendot : ¿Que se siente tener a Splendid de medio-hermano? **_

Splendont: Mi nombre es Splendont ¿Entiendes? Dont no Dot y sobre tu pregunta, el inútil no es mi hermano ni medio hermano (Ankoku: eso fue solo en "Cinco noches con los HTF") Es solo un intento de super héroe

Splendid: Por lo menos no soy un impostor

Splendont: ¡Si lo eres!

Splendid: ¿A si? ¿Tengo que recordarte quien era el que estaba en un espejo flotando en el espacio? -Golpe bajo-

Ambos super héroes empezando a pelear ignorando todo lo demás y asesinando a alguno que otro HTF sin darse cuenta

_**Flaky : Eres tan kawai! Jejejeje como sea ¿Te puedes poner esto? -le da unas orejas de gato-**_

Flaky: G-g-gracias -sonríe levemente, La lectora aparece en el show entregándole las orejas de gato- S-si no hacen d-da-daño -Sin decir nada mas se puso las orejas de gato a gusto de la lectora que tal como llego se desvaneció volviendo a su casa y la vídeo llamada-

Los HTF: ¡LLEVANOS CONTIGO!

** Flippy : ¿Por que sueñas con unicornios? ( con esto hago referencia a un episodio haber si sabes a cual me refiero ) XD ¿Es que acaso eres Brony? (?)**

Flippy: ¿Como sabes con que sueño?

Lena: Debe ser medio bruja ¿No te jode? -Sarcástica- Todo el mundo sabe con que sueñas ¿Se te olvida que sale en el show

Flippy: Cierto... Sobre la respuesta, realmente no se que es "Brony"

Allen: Hombres a los que les gusta MLP... Asi que, ¿Te gusta MLP?

Flippy: ¿Yo? No -Sospechosamente mira hacia otro lado sin querer verle a la cara a la lectora-

(Ankoku: ¡Yo lo se! se llama... Se llama, no me acuerdo pero Lummpy esta sordo hace unos muy fuertes ruidos y no logra escuchar nada, Flippy que tiene un sueño donde huía de Fliqpy en unicornio mientras el otro lo perseguía con un helicóptero se despierta convirtiéndose en Fliqpy e intenta matar a Lummpy)

**Fliqpy : ¿Te consideras uke o seme? **

Fliqpy: ¡Ninguno! no soy gay como el marica de acá -señala a Flippy

Flippy: ¿Tienes algún problemas conmigo? -Frunce el ceño

Fliqpy: Muchos

_**Freddy : Eres un osito gominola ! (?)**_

Freddy/Golden y Toy Freddy: No soy un osito gominola -Como siempre había confusión ente los tres Freddys

_**Mangle : ¿Que es lo que ocultas?** _

Mangle: Yo nada -Sonríe nerviosa con sus dientes puntiagudos, una segunda mandíbula con un ojo pareciendo una segunda cabeza se asoma levemente por la prenda pero la alvina logra ocultarlo antes que alguien lo vea-

(Se que tu vienes de un chat show donde Mangle es hombre pero yo prefiero seguir lo que dice Scoth y Scoth dice que Mangle es hembra, por algo sale en la "Lady's night")

_**Foxy y Rusell : ¿Quien es mejor pirata? **_

Ambos se miraron entre ellos, Foxy cruzado de brazos y Russel sentado normalmente

Foxy: Es el... Primero por que yo fui diseñado para parecer y actuar como pirata pero el se hizo así por si mismo, ademas tiene parche, garfio y ambas patas de palo...

Russel sonrió victorioso ante la declaración de haber ganado por lo menos algo en su vida hasta que recapitulo en que eso quería decir que le faltaban mas partes del cuerpo que al otro pirata y se deprimió

_**Chica : ¿Que se siente estar rodeado de tanto hombre?**_

La animatronic paro por un momento de intentar comerse el muffin y miro a la pantalla, se encogió de hombros como diciendo que no sabe y siguió intentando su reto

_**Toy Chica : ¿Te gusta tener más dotes que tu otra versión ?**_

Toy Chica: Obviamente si, mira estas curvas -y sintiéndose la chica mas atractiva del mundo la vanidosa animatronic poso llamando la atención de todas las miraras masculinas del set y alguna que otra mirara furiosa de parte de las novias

_**Lumpy : ¿Quien es tu mejor amigo?**_

Allen: Lummpy -Llamo pero el alce no estaba- ¿Lummpy?

Todo el mundo comenzó a buscar al peliturqueza sin saber donde rayos estaba

Ankoku: Bueno... Sigamos mientras tanto

_**Petunia : ¿Lavarias a los animatronicos? Es que ya huelen muy feo :v (?)**_

Petunia: A ver -Cuando se iba a acercar a los animatronicos le pego el olor a cadáver de mas de 20 años en putrefacción y la chica se desmallo

Freddy: ¡Oye! -Se quejo el cantante- Muere y queda atrapada en un animatronic con tu propio cuerpo humano pudriéndose dentro de ti por 27 años y luego me avisas si hueles a florecitas

Todos los presentes, con una clara excepción de los animatronic originales, pusieron cara de gran asco y repulsion ante la declaración del líder de los animatronic originales

_**Eso es todo ¡Sigue! :D**_

Ankoku: Gracias -Sonríe- Peroooo... ¡Se acabo el cap!

Todos: ¿Que?

Ankoku: Ya no tenemos reviews para seguir -Chasquea los dedos y las luces se apagan

?: AHHHHHHHHH!

?: ¡Auch!

?: Cuidado donde pisas

?: Lo siento

?: AHHHHHHH!

?: KYAHHHHH!

?: ¿Quien me a tocado los pechos?

Disco Bear: Jejeje...

?: TU MALDITO

En la oscuridad se puede escuchar el toreador (Ankoku: la canción que hace Freddy antes de matarte cuando te quedas sin energía en el juego) no es buena señal pues al parecer el animatronic reacciono al apagón provocado y el hecho de que cuando la música ceso se escucharon varios gritos distintos, ruidos de cristales y otras cosas rotas o rompiéndose, un gato chillando, el sonido de una cabra que nadie sabe de donde salio, ruidos nada bonitos, un grillo, un tambor y otros mas desastres dan a entender que no fue el único que aprovecho la oscuridad para desahogar el extres del primer cap con un poco de sangre... La autora de nuevo chasqueo los dedos y la luz se encendio mostrando el foro casi destruido y una gran cantidad de caraveres

Ankoku: Tal vez no fue buena idea apagar las luces... En fiiiiiin ¡Adiós! -Sonríe despidiendose


	3. Empieza a ponerse interesante

Aclaraciones: Tanto los personajes de HTF como los de FNaF están humanizados, excepto los guardias... Ellos siempre fueron humanos

Ni FnaF ni HTF me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los secuestre y les obligo a estar en este chat show :3

Se permite yaoi, yuri y ecchi pero solo hasta besos, caricias y lamidas (solo del torso para arriba)... Si pasa a mayores sera censurado y aun así se sobre entenderá que si se hizo y que se grabo, entonces sera quemado en un DVD que se venderá (Obviamente solo en el Chat Show y sin dinero real implicado en el menor sentido) para obtener mas presupuesto

Se que dije que el fic se actualizada cada viernes y tal pero ya tenia el cap listo y dije ¿Porque no? :3 pos aquí esto...

También tengo algo que proponerles, les gustaría que el 31 suba un capitulo especial con fiesta donde ustedes o sus oc puedan venir y pasar tiempo con los secuestrados y sus anfitriones?, si es así pues pueden dejarme datos del Oc o personaje por mensaje o Review, se debe dejar datos físicos y psicológicos, también con que personajes o personajes quieren socializar y si no confían en lo que y pueda escribir pueden poner de que les gustaría hablar con el o los personajes en cuestión... Ojo que esto no quiere decir que las actividades del chat show se cancelan, igual deben dejar preguntas y/ o retos para los personajes solo que todos los lectores se quedaran y a final se hada la fiesta

* * *

><p>25 de diciembre... Se podía ver a nuestro queridos personajes limpiando y arreglando las cosas después de un muy buena salvaje fiesta que se había llevado a cabo el 24 ¿Porque? pues el que iban a estar atrapados en este lugar sin fecha fija de salida era depresivo y hacia que no pudiesen celebrar las fiestas en sus propias casas, sin embargo, aquello no quería decir que se quedarían sin fiesta, no, los anfitriones no eran tan malvados como para dejarlos sin navidad, la decoración del lugar denotaba que había sido decorado previamente con motivo navideño, claro que ya no se lograba denotar bien la decoración pues la basura y el desorden las habían cubierto y aun así estaban casi terminando, los anfitriones mirando la hora decidieron comenzar preparar el chat show y una vez terminado de limpiar todo, las cámaras se encendieron<p>

Lena: Hola y bienvenidos de regreso a esté show

Allen: También queremos desearles una feliz navidad aunque algo atrasada y...

El chico miro al anfitrión pelioscuro a su lado sin embargo este no decía nada, la anfitriona pelirroja le dio un codazo en las costillas y el chico se vio forzado a hablar

Shiro: Mu-muy p-prospe-ro añ-o nue-vo -Le costo por el codazo pero al final si dijo la frase que le tocaba-

Ankoku: Ahora comenzamos con chat show -como siempre activo la vídeo llamada- y la primera es **_Lluvisna_**- Y la vídeo llamara comenzó-

_**¡O Dios santo! aquí dos cosas que me gustan, los tiernos, adorables, impredecibles y sangrientos personajes de Happy Tree Friends juntos con los fantásticos, tenebrosos y sádicos personajes de Five Night at Freddys, pero solo asesinan al guardia y solo de noche.**_

Los HTF y los animatronics: Gracias

Ankoku: me encanta tu Chat show, pero bueno sigue ¿Retos o preguntas?

_**¡Yo les are reto a todos! pero no en este capitulo porque, los de HTF, los de FNaFs, y los Ocs, son demasiados.**_

Todos: Somos demasiados, si

_**Y con eso va el primer reto que es para Ankoku, dime el numero exacto de personajes que hay aquí sin contarme a mi, cuenta a TODOS los HTF, a TODOS los animatronis, junto con los guardias, cuentate a ti y a tus compañeros.**_

Ankoku: Veamos... son 4 guardias mas Purple Guy, ya llevamos 5, los cuatro animatronics originales mas Golden mas lo que llevamos ya son 10, los cuatro 2.0 mas BB y Marionette son 6, ya van 16, los anfitriones somos 4 así que... ¿Con solo eso ya llevamos 20? Bueno emm, los HTF son 23 los originales pero si le sumamos a los de ka-pow son 26 y... ¡¿46 personas en un solo foro?!

_**Mike (El guardia), deja que los animatronis te háganlo que ellos quieran.**_

Lena: ¿Hacia falta especificar? Digo, solo había un Mike ¿No?

Allen: ¿Quien sabe? somos 46 después de todo

Shiro: -Revisa la lista de nombres- Sip, solo un Mike

Ankoku: Bueno... Mike deja que los animatronics hagan lo que quieran contigo

Mike: ¿¡Que?! ¡Van a matarme!

Freddy: Claro que n... Bueno si

Mike: ¡¿Ven?!

Shiro: Tu te lo ganaste solo, si no hubieses hablado en el capitulo anterior seguro y pasaban de ti

Mike: Pues... -dijo el guardia de cabellos castaños casi negros bajo una gorra de seguridad y ojos azules, señalo a un rubio de ojos azules claros-Este es Jeremy guardia de las 6 primeras noches en FnaF 2

Jeremy: ¿Mike que haces?

Mike: Si yo me hundo los hundo a todos -Ahora señalo a otro de cabello negro y anteojos que negaba con las manos pidiendo que no- Este es Fritz, hizo la séptima noche de FnaF 2 -El nombrado solo se dio un facepalm- Ahora este -Señalo a uno de cabellos cafés y ojos negros- No se... ¿Quien eres?

?: Uh, bueno, emm, realmente mi nombre no, eh, sale en el juego, emm, pero aun así salgo en ambos, uh, juegos

Mike: Esa forma de hablar y esa voz... ¡¿Eres el del teléfono?!

Telephone Guy: Eh, si (Ankoku: El es el que te habla por teléfono en el 1 y 2, al principio creí que el y Fritz eran la misma personas pero no es así pues Fritz es un guardia provisional al Jeremy renunciar mientras que Telephone Guy fue primero gerente de la pizzeria y al escuchar la queja y muertes de los guardias decidió hacer de guardia para que ningún otro inocente tuviese que sacrificarse o por lo menos dejarles una guía a los que trabajasen después de el)

Mike: Hombre te creía muerto... No, no te creía muerto, te hoy morir ¡En la noche 4! -Se auto corrigió el guardia- ¿Sobreviviste?

Telephone Guy: Bueno si, uh, realmente yo trbaje hay por 10 años, emm, pero para ti era la noche 4 -Corrigió- No, eh, no sobreviví

Mike: Oh lo sien... ¿Espera como estas aquí entonces?

Telephone Guy: Emm creo que es por que es un chat show, uh, supongo, emm, por eso no me quejo del show, uh, por cierto ¿No te dije que, eh, revisadas los trajes en el mensaje que ,emm, te hice antes de morir?

Mike: Ah... Si, lo siento se me olvido

Telephone Guy: Oh... Emm, Bueno realmente ya no importa

(Ankoku: Si recuerdan el cap 1 del chat show había un guardia que en vez de venir atado venia caminando, era el xD y realmente hago esto para que se sepan los nombres de los guardias no por que quiera poner a Mike de malo, Mike me agrada x3)

Con toda la sorpresa de la resurrección de Telephone guy y entre que los guardias se pusieron a conversar entre si, todos se olvidaron del reto de Mike

_**Creo que primero debi preguntar, ya se que los HTF mueren y reviven, lo llevan en el ADN, pero como esto es un CS ¿Cualquiera que muera revive?**_

Ankoku: Bueno... Realmente no lo se, Lena murió ayer de desangrado nasal y revivió -dijo mirando a la pelirroja que saludaba- así que supongo que nosotros como anfitriones si pero los de FnaF no sabemos...

_**Chica, y si digo chica es obvio que hablo de la primera que apareció, como no se mucho ingles dime exactamente lo que dice ese delantal tuyo, en español por favor.**_

Chica: ¿Eh?, pero si es fácil... Dice vamos a comer

_**Todos los Freddys peleen entre si a ver quien queda vivo.**_

Toy Freddy: Obviamente yo, soy la versión mejorara

Los otros dos Freddys le miraron molestos por su actitud, ya no lo soportaban, intercambiaron miraras y...

Freddy: ¿Equipo?

Golden: -Sonríe- De acuerdo

Ambos Freddys se lanzaron contra el 2.0 creando una nube de polvo que cubría la pelea

Ankoku: Alto ahí -Detiene la pelea haciendo que los personajes queden tan como están ya se que estuviesen a punto de golpear a otro o siendo golpeados- No lo maten que aun no sabemos si ustedes reviven o no -Los tres asienten y continúan la pelea, siendo el dúo de Freddys de Fnaf 1 los vencedores-

_**quemen a Pickles y a The Mole juntos.**_

Entre todos comienzan a crear una gran hoguera como la de los tiempos en Salen de quemar brujas y atan a los dos condenados a morir a la hoguera, bueno todos excepto Lammy y Allen que debía sujetar a Lammy para que no salvase a su amigo Pickes

Lammy: ¡Déjame ir! PICKLES ¡PICKLES!

Los anfitriones incluso se vistieron como el jurado de los juicios de brujas y sin decir nada mas iniciaron el fuego incineraron a los dos condenados

Lammy: Pickleeeees -La del sombrero de lana se tiro al suelo llorando la muerte de su gran amigo pepino-

Shiro: HAy que dramática... Volverá luego

_**Lumpy, mata a Nutty.**_

Lumpy: Pez

Lena: No, pez no... Matar, tu debes matar a Nutty -Explico-

Lumpy: ¿Nuez? ¿Donde?

Lena: No, nuez no ¡Nutty!

Intento corregirle pero el pelitruqueza ignorándola comenzó a caminar buscando una nuez, encontró las palancas que controlaban las luces y las miro confuso

Lumpy: ¿Esto da nueces?

Lena: ¡No Lumpy eso no... -Antes de que pudiera terminar Lumpy bajo una de las palancas y un reflector le callo encima a Nutty aplastandolo por completo- Bueno técnicamente cumplió

_**Algun animatroni sáquele los dientes a Thooty que es ese peli morado dienton de alla -Señala al mencionado-**_

Toothy: ¿Eh?

Los aniamtronics miraron al dienton y luego comenzaron a jugar al piedra papel y tijeras para ver quien lo hacia, una muy efectiva forma de elegir cabe decir, al final la elegida fue mangle quien suspiro resignada y camino hasta el dienton

Mangle: Di "A" por favor -Dijo la alvina, el chico negó- Intentare que no duela -Al parecer se sabia el truco de poner cara tierna para conseguir lo que quería porque lo hizo, el chico suspiro y abrió su boca permitiendo que la chica le arrancase sus preciados dientes, estaba doliendole demasiado así que el chico comenzó a correr sangrando demasiado para ser una herirá tan pequeña, se tropezó con su propia sangre y cayo en el desastre del reflector muriendo atravesado por una parte de este- Lo siento

(Ankoku: Esto fue elegido con una moneda y en lo personal yo pienso que Mangle como la dibuja la chica del tumblr de donde saco el diseño de todos los animatronics es muy bonita)

_**Quiero saber si es posible morir por falta de aire a través de un beso, ¿Qué pareja de los que sea se ofrece?**_

Ankoku: Handy y Petunia lo harán

Ambos: ¿Que?

Allen: Hasta ahora no han tenido mucha participación así que lo harán

Lena: Y para asegurarnos que no hagan trampa -La chica le puso pegamento de rápido secado en los labios a Petunia como si este fuera lapiz labial y luego imitando el meme de "Kiss know" hizo que ambos se besaran

El pegamento hizo rápido secado como era esperado y ninguno de los dos puro separar sus labios así que al final tuvieron que cumplir el reto y sus cuerpos tiraros aun pegados dio a entender que si era posible

_**The marionet, dale un biberón a BB cargándolo como si fuera tu hijo.**_

Marionette: Bueno... Normalmente te diria que es imposible que una marioneta cargua a BB pero -Mira sus manos- Supongo que actualmente si puedo

(Ankoku: Marionette en su aspecto original no mire mucho pero humanizadamente mide 1 80)

Todos: ¡Hablo!

Marionette: Claro... ¿Pensaron que no podía?

Los animatronic: ¿Porque nunca dijiste nada?

Marionette: No tenia nada que decir

Los toy: ¿Porque no nos dijiste a nosotros que hablabas?

Marionette: -Se encoge de hombros- Nunca preguntaron

Shiro: Aja, si, que bueno que hables ahora cumple el reto

La ex-marioneta suspiro cargando al niño de los globos por mas pesado que este fuera al ser de metal, le pasaron un biberón y tuvo que alimentarlo como si este fuera su hijo

_**Otro apagón como en el capitulo anterior por cinco minutos.**_

Ankoku: No estoy segura de que esto vaya a salir bien -Nuevamente chasqueo los dedos y las luces se fueron

Nuevamente sonó la canción de Freddy y mucho mas escándalo que antes, hubo gritos, quejas, insultos, golpes, cosas rompiéndose, una alarma de bicicleta (?), la sirena de una ambulancia(?), el gato chillo de nuevo y ahora había también ¿Perros?, La cabra estaba como siempre haciendo uso de su presencia, se escucharon mas gritos que la vez pasada, muchas cosas romperse y por fin pasaron los 5 minutos, los guardias habían logrado esconderse bajo un sillón dado vuelta excepto el de morado que parecía que disfrutaba de las matanzas y peleas que se hacían cuando se iba la luz, la sangre estaba hasta en el techo que no hacia falta decir que también estaba roto y muchos cuerpos de HTF muertos, también había agujeros en el suelo, de hecho, no seria sorpresa que alguien se hubiese caído por ahí

Ankoku: Y nosotros que lo habíamos arreglado para el nuevo cap -Suspiro-

_**Eso seria todo, hasta la próxima.**_

_Ankoku y Allen: Vuelve pronto -Se despidieron los dos únicos anfitriones con vida, la llamada finalizo-_

Ankoku: Bueno habrá que arreglar esto para la próxima llamada

-Mas de 4 horas después-

Lena: Bueno ahora _**pinkierose230502**_, de nuevo bienvenida -Activa la llamada

_**Jeje me encanto XD y al final Chica jamás pudo comerse ese Muffin :v oh por cierto ¿Como sabes que vengo de otro chat show? ¿Acaso me espías •-• ok no XD como sea vamos a las preguntas y retos ! :D :**_

(Ankoku: De hecho yo también comentaba en ese y reconocí tu nombre xD)

_**Splendid Creo que estar con SplenDONT! debe ser algo bastante aburrido y molesto ¿No?**_

Splendid: Bastante, si

_**Je creo que tu eres mas cool que el**_

Splendid: ¿Enserio?

_**y Kawai -le da un abrazo a Splendid y le enseña la lengua a Splendont- **_

Splendid: -Abrazándola también- Por fin alguien me aprecia :'D

Splendont: -desvía la mirara molesto-

Lena y Ankoku: ¿Pero que dices? Si a nosotras siempre nos agradaste

Splendid: ¿Enserio? :D

Lena: Pensamos que eres muy gracioso -La autora solo asintió-

_**Flippy dale un beso francés a Flaky :3 **_

Flippy: Flaky... ¿Tu... Me dejas Flaky?

Flaky: -Completamente sonrojada- V-v-vale

Sonrojados de pies a cabeza ambos cerraron sus ojos acercándose lentamente hasta que por fin sus labios se tocaron y lo que comenzó con un beso dulce y suave fue tornándose cara vez mas y mas salvaje hasta que como se espera de un beso francés las lenguas comenzaron a jugar y así hasta que se separaron para respirar

**_Sniffles Puedes ... Um... Ponerte esto -le da un sombrero mexicano - _**

Sniffles: Um.. Bueno - se pone el sombrero- ¿Eso es todo?

Lena: Si

_**Golden Freddy ¿Te caen bien los otros Freddys ? **_

Golden: Freddy si, realmente no es su culpa que muchos me ignoren o no sepan de mi, es lo que se gana uno al ser un bonus especial del juego que solo se saca si se hace algo especial, pero Toy -dijo mirando al castaño 2.0 mirándose en un espejo y arreglándose- Es un poco molesto.

_**Mike Dale un beso a mi oc Angie **_

_**Angie : eh!? Pe-pero **_

_**Yo : shhh aprovecha! **_

_**Angie : p...oh...ok...**_

Mike: ¿Solo eso?

Shiro: Eso parece

Lena: Uy, Mike es un galán, coro coro guiño guiño~ xD

El guardia se encoge de hombros ignorando a la anfitriona pelirroja, la chica de nombre Angie aparece en el foro y el guardia de FnaF 1 le da un leve beso tal y como decía el review

**_Foxy y Mangle ¿¡WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!? _**

Mangle: Uh, I don't know ¿And you? -Dijo mirando al zorro pelirrojo, este solo negó y para las personas que no sabían ingles fue puesto subtitulaje- (Subtitulos: Uh, No lo se ¿Y tu?) We are made to look like foxes, but we speak as human (Subtitulos: Estamos hechos para parecer zorros, pero hablamos como humanos) I really don't know, but now I'm curious ¿What sound does a fox? (Subtitulo: Realmente no lo se pero ahora tengo curiosidad ¿Que sonido hace el zorro?)

Shiro: No, no, no ella se refería a la can... Agg, olvidenlo

_**Cuddles : Canta la canción de "Spice" de Len Kagamine **_

Allen: ¿El primer reto musical tan rápido?

Lena: Ven shota... Digo Cuddles, te pongo la canción para que la escuches

-Luego de escucharla-

Cuddles: Yo no se Japones

Lena: y por eso te imprimí esta letra en español -Se la entrega y lo hace pararse al frente para cantar frente a todos

Cuddles: B-bueno... Yo -La música empieza a sonar y el conejo respira hondo antes de comenzar a cantar-

_Despierta el teléfono al llegar la madrugada _

_Una voz me pregunta ¿en donde y con quien estoy? _

_Siempre he hecho lo que quiero no respondo nunca nada _

_Para mi hacer el amor solo es diversión _

_Pero contigo es tan diferente _

_Solo quisiera tenerte a ti _

_Y al fin sentir que entre tu y yo hay una conexión _

_Hay una especia intensa en mi interior _

_Quiero que memorices ese sabor _

_Hasta que por fin sea yo tu única gran adicción _

_Que me necesites _

_Ven siénteme _

_"quiero verte ahora en persona, no solo por teléfono" _

_Todavía quieres probarme otra vez _

_Pero, sabes no conseguirás mas que nadie _

_Tartas de agarrar mi corazón _

_"te quiero " _

_Es lo que todos dicen _

_Es la técnica que utilicé en ti _

_En el juego del amor _

_Que yo nunca puedo perder _

_El sabor amaro del jarabe más dulce _

_Es lo que eliges tomar de mí _

_Solo pruebas mi piel como ahora _

_Me tienes para satisfacer _

_A pesar de todo ello yo todavía no se que es el amor _

_Solo imagino lo que podría ser bueno para mí _

_Pero si es bueno ¿Por qué es doloroso? _

_Sin ello yo se que esto y mejor _

_Hay una especia intensa en mi interior _

_Quiero que memorices este sabor _

_Hasta que por fin sea yo tu única gran adicción _

_Que me necesites ven siénteme_

Cuddles: me siento como un gran mujeriego luego de cantar esto

_**Cub : ¿Quieres mucho a tu papá? **_

Cub: papa ed ago tontio peo me quere y yo taben

Todas las chicas: Aww~

_**Mr. Pickles : Has toda tuya a Lammy ! **_

Todos miran al pepino con gran interés esperando que haga o diga algo. El pepino no hace gran cosa, de hecho, no hace nada... Derepente se cae pero aun asi no hace nada importante

Shiro: Si... Eso pensé

_**Para todos : ¿Creen que estoy loca? -hace carita de perrito tierno triste- **_

Todo: Pues...

_**les quiero dar un regalo ... Aprovechando que son épocas navideñas... ¡Un nuevo lugar para hacer su Chat Show! -les enseña una casa algo grande y muy bonita - espero y le sirva para que así los pobres de FNAF y HTF no tengan que estar en lugar hecho ruinas y si preguntan donde lo saque ... Pues la magia de la amistad! Y también la magia de favores que me hicieron unos amigos XD **_

Todos: Te amamos... Eres jebus

Ankoku: Pero tendremos que esperar al próximo capitulo para mudarnos

Todos: Noooooo

_**Eso es todo sigue! :D**_

Ankoku: Thanks you (Subtitulos: Gracias)-se despide y el vídeo termina, entonces nota los subtitulos- Oye yo no necesitaba subtitulos pero bueno... Sigamos

Shiro: -mira la tableta- ¿Por que siempre los presento yo? -suspira- bueno... Los siguiente son _**S-S-C-F-F-S **_-La llamada inicia-

**_Samy: *toca la puerta _****_de un cuarto* Selly, sal de ahí._**

_**Selly: ¡no!**_

Ankoku: ¿Que paso?

_**Samy: Claro està aqui. **_

_**Selly: *abre la puerta de golpe* ¡¿Donde?!**_

_**Samy: te tocan las preguntas.**_

Shiro: Buen truco para sacarla

_**Preguntas.**_

_**Golden, ow, lo dejan sholito. Pero descuide, usted me cae muy bien... (?)**_

Golden: Gracias

Shiro: ¿Eso puede considerarse una pregunta?

Los otros anfitriones se encogen de hombros

_**Shiro, se nota que no te agrada Allen.**_

Shiro: Me agrada pero no en su sentido yaista fujosho o como se diga

_**Bonnie, ¡Ay, que Lendo!**_

Bonnie: Emm... ¿Gracias? -El guitarrista no comprendía el porque del alago-

_**Lifty, que tierno uke.**_

Lifty: ¿Eh?

_**Shity, ¿que hizo con Lifty estando ebrio?**_

Lifty: El me... -de nuevo el mayor le cubrió la boca-

Shifty: NADA

_**Toy Chica, ¿entonces quieres decir que eres Puta? .-.**_

Toy Chica: Puta no querida, solo soy sexy

_**Petunia, ¿Que se siente sufrir de Obsesion a la Limpieza?**_

Petunia: -Limpiando su asiento por veinteava vez desde que comenzó el cap- No se a que te refieres, no tengo obsesión alguna

Todos: Seeh claro

_**Handy, me referia a Yaoi. Pero que mas da. ¿Cual es tu edad?**_

Handy: ¿No me digas que también me emparejan con el? uff -seguro si el constructor tuviera manos haría un face palm- 18 años los que pasan los 20 en HTF son solo Lumpy, Russel, The mole, Disco Bear y Pop

_**Freedy, ha sido igual que Toy Freddy.**_

Freddy: No entiendo a que te refieres

_**Fliqpy, ¿le gusto el beso?**_

Fliqpy: Si no hubiese estado congelado te hubiese matado por pedir eso

Lena: Pero lo estabas y besaste a Flippy -Dijo burlona-

Fliqpy: Tu niña del #$¿¡ Es tu culpa que este aquí

Lena: Seeh ¿Y que?

Fliqpy: A ver repitelo en mi ca...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de voltear para encadar a la anfitriona y tal vez matarla esta le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna, el peliverde sin poderlo evitar cayo al suelo sujetando su zona especial mientras que los hombres al verlo pusieron cara de dolor al solo imaginarse como debía doler

Lena: ¿Así esta bien o lo repito mas fuerte? -Pregunto sonriendo sombriamente-

_**Flaky, ¿Ya tuvo sexo si o no?**_

Flaky: N-n-no

_**Flippy, ¿sueñas con unicornios?**_

Flippy: -Avergonzado- Aveces

Los anfitriones: De todas formas todo el mundo lo sabe

_**Lumpy, ¿Que le gusta hacer, mientras se da placer?**_

Lumpy: Pez

Lena: Que no hay ningún pe...-Mira que el alce tiene un pequeño pescado en sus manos- ¿De donde sacaste eso? Ponlo en agua o se morirá -dijo la chica intentando acercarse pero el alce se alejaba, no quería que le quitaran el pez- Lumpy regresa a que con ese pobre pescado -Comienza a perseguirlo-

_**Chica, *ve como intentaba comer el Muffin*... olvidelo.**_

Chica: Pero si ya lo deje D:

_**Splendont, pueden hacer shaoi con usted y Splendid. ¿Sabia?. Y no del tierno...**_

Splendont: ¿Porque alguien haría esa estupidez?

Änkoku: Porque hacen linda pareja

Splendont: Claro que no

Ankoku: Claro que si, mira, yo te muestro -Con la tablet se pone a mostrarle desde comics y Fics de leve yaoi de dicha pareja hasta cosas mas privadas, mientras el pelirrojo se pone cada vez mas pálido, cada cosa era peor que la anterior-

_**Splendid, bonita ropa interior.**_

Splendid: La verdad si -En ropa interior-

Shiro: ¿Porque no traes pantalones?

Splendid: Pensé que si a la gente le gustaba verlas no tenia porque esconderlas

_**Allen, bonito gemido, ewe.**_

Allen: Que vergüenza, eso me perseguida para toda mi vida -Cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos

Lena: No es vergüenza ser un lindo y adorable uke hermanito -Dijo sonriendo la chica, no les molestaba que tocaran a su hermano lo que le molestaba es que el pelioscuro lo hiciera por alguna razón-

Allen: Hermana no ayudas

_**Lena, ¡¿Porque dejastes a esa madera?! D":. Ella te amaba. (?).**_

Lena: ¡Yo no quería dejarla así, si me hubiese escuchado... Lo sabría, que estaba dispuesta a intentarlo! MADERA REGRESA -llora-

_**Nutty, ¿que opina del... mundo?**_

Todos miran con gran interés al de cabellos verdes llenos de caramelos que se mantenía mirando al frente seriamente

Nutty:...

...

...

Nutty: ¡DULCES! -luego de gritar eso sin razón alguna se fue corriendo en busca de dulces-

Shiro: Enserio ¿Porque esperamos tanto de estos tipos?

_**Ankoku, adads. Espero guarden tu secreto. Uwu**_

Ankoku: Eso espero yo también

Sniffles: ¿Que secreto?

Ankoku: ¡Ninguno!

Sniffles: Pero

Ankoku: Ninguno, eh dicho -con la tablet le dio un fuerte golpe dejándolo inconsciente, o eso creía hasta que vio salir sangre- Ups...

_**Toy Bonnie, ay, que lendo. Owo**_

Toy Bonnie: Aww~ gracias linda

_**Foxy, aw, salvo a Cub. **_

Foxy: Bueno estamos para cuidar y divertir a los niños

_**Pop, mal padre. **_

Pop: -Ofendido- Yo soy... -Suspira- A quien engaño soy un terrible padre -Deprimido

_**BB, da miedo...**_

BB: Hi...(Subtitulo: Hola)

Toy Bonnie: BB no habla español yo traduzco... BB She says you scare her (Subtitulado: BB ella dice que tu la asustas)

BB: ¿What?... ¿Why? (Subtitulo: ¿Que?... ¿Porque?)

Toy Bonnie: I don't know (Subtitulo: No lo se)

_**Cub, ternura de ternura. */***_

Cub: uda -sonrie a la chica-

_**Selly: Que sucede aca... *viendo como Friqpy y Samy se miraban con rayos saliendo de sus ojos, con Frippy en medio, sin entender nada* Hola, hermanito.**_

_**Frippy: Hola.**_

_**Selly: ¿Te gustaria hacer los Retos?**_

_**Frippy: De acuerdo.**_

Shiro: ¿Hay mas? -pálido, no quiere mas yaoi-

Lena: A mi me caen bien así que pueden ser 1000 si quieren

Allen: No entiendes hermana

_**Retos.**_

_**Bonnie, dale un beso frances a Lifty, en su cuello.**_

Bonnie: ¿Es necesario?

Allen: Tristemente si

El guitarrista de morado suspira y nuevamente camina hasta el menor de los ladrones, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le sujeta ambas manos para que no haya resistencia y termine mas rápido, llevando sus labios al blanco cuello del menor de los ladronzuelos comienza con la acción de lamer y besar el cuello del peliverde tal y como se le había pedido

_**Splendid, intenta vengarte de Shiro.**_

Shiro: Oh oh

El super héroe intenta lanzarse sobre el pero el chico lo esquiva, el héroe termina golpeándose contra el suelo y tal como antes se abrió un agujero que hizo caer al pelioscuro en la procesadora de abajo, los hermanos anfitriones miraban por el agujero

Allen: Enserio... Esa procesadora es todo un peligro

Lena: Si, Splendid esta aquí si

Splendid: ¡Oye!

Lena: Es con cariño -sonríe tierna-

_**Shiro, haz lo que dejastes inconcluso con Allen.**_

_**Lena, graba eso.**_

Lena: Lo sentimos Shiro no esta -Dijo la chica acariciando y despinando un poco el cabello de su hermano menor

Allen: Me salve

_**Foxy, tocale las bubis, a Toy Chica.**_

El zorro inseguro toca ligeramente los pechos de la mas desarrollada animatronic femenina, aparta sus manos rápidamente solo con rosarlos pero igual a la otra parecía no importarle... Foxy le mira confundido con que no le mire mal o lo insulte pero se encoje de hombros y decide hacer como si nada también

**Chica, ya deja ese muffin. 77**

Chica: ¡Pero si ya lo deje!

**Golden, deme un abacho.**

El dorado extiende sus brazos y Frippy aparece en el foro para recibir su abrazo y luego desaparecer

Los HTF: Llévanos contigo -Y seguían insistiendo-

_**Toy Bonnie, besa a alguien.**_

Toy Bonnie: ¿A quien sea?

Lena: A quien tu quieras

El conejo azul sonríe mirando a su versión original

Bonnie: ¡No! ya me acosaste mucho en el FnaF 2

Toy Bonnie: Pero conejito, el dijo que lo hiciera, ¿Solo en la mejilla? -hace cara de cachorro-

Bonnie: -suspira- Rápido ¡Y en la mejilla!

El peliazul sonríe alegre sentándose junto a su versión original que ahora que están juntos por cierto se ve que el morado es un poco mas alto que el otro, y le da un leve beso en la mejilla, luego el 2.0 regresa a su asiento sonriente

(Ankoku: Lo siento no pude evitarlo, es que hace un tiempo vi varios Comics donde Toy Bonnie acosaba al Bonnie original xDDD)

_**Lammy, haz shuri con Flaky.**_

-Censudaro y grabado-

_**Giggles, deja que Cuddles bese a Thoohy.**_

Giggles: Pero es MI novio, no de Thooty

Cuddles: Y tampoco quiero hacerlo, es mi amigo

Thooty: ...

_**Thoohy, tintate el cabello de Rosa, y canta Baby de Justina. Y no, no te odio.**_

Antes de que el pelimorado pudiese protestar entre los cuatro anfitriones lo atraparon y tintaron su pero de rosa, luego de que este cantase ,rompiendo los tímpanos de muchos, la horrible canción decidieron continuar ahora con el nuevo Thooty pelirosa

_**Ankoku, haz yuri hard.**_

Ankoku: ¿Con quien?

Los otros tres anfitriones: Ese es tu problema

La castaña busco con la mirara, ella quería a un personaje que en verdad le gustada si iba a hacer algo así, fijo su vista en la animatronic pollo original, era tierna linda y al ser mas bajita y menos desarrollada que su versión 2.0 era como una especie de loli

Ankoku: Chica... ¿Me acompañas un momento?...

Chica: Uh, bueno

Sin saber el porque de la petición la animatronic siguió a la castaña a un lugar mas privado para evitar el enojo de los animatronics originales pues al ser Chica la única mujer entre ellos y también sumamente inocente para ciertas cosas de mayores la cuidaban mucho

_**Russell, ¿que se siente ser, indirecatmente, discapacitado?**_

Allen: Russel... ¿Russel? -Se ve al pirata en la esquina emo del estudio- Creo que eso cuenta como respuesta ¿No?

_**The Mole, ¿tiene buen olfato?**_

The Mole: No diría que es bueno pero algo es algo -Hablando a una maceta

Lena: Emmm... Mole estamos por aquí...

The mole: ¿Donde? -Volteo al lado equivocado

Lena: Aqu... ¡Eeek!

Caundo el hombre de gafas volteo casi le da con el bastón de no ser porque logro agacharse seguro la habría atravesado por la cabeza

Allen: Solo olvidelo ¿Si? Creo que sera mejor que usted se quede donde esta

_**Frippy: es todo.**_

_**Selly: adios.**_

Shiro: Adiós, no vuelvan pronto

_**Me despido.**_

_**(((Bye byeee)))**_

_**P.d: ¡Viva rl BonniexLifty, y ShiroxAllen! **_(Ankoku: ¡Yay~!)

Lena: No es cierto, vuelvan cuando quieran

-luego de que todos volvieran y los muertos revivieran-

Allen: Bueno quien llega ahora es... Una nueva invitada, bienvenida**_ ysanimed_**

_**genial jaja mi reto es : flaky y toy chica quien es mas adorable? ADORABLE no sepsy** _

Todos excepto Flaky y Toy chica: Flaky

Toy Chica: ¡Oigan!

Flaky: ¿Y-yo?

_**toma flaky "le da un conejo" cuídalo que el mio se murio.**_

Flaky: G-g-gracias l-lo c-c-cuidare -La pelirroja sonríe dulcemente acariciando al conejo-

_**chauu**_

Todos: ¿Eso era todo? Es decir, ¡Adiós!

Ankoku: Y ahora... otra nueva invitada_** LaAlquimistaDeAceroHTF**_

Allen: Están llegando muchos nuevos

Lena: ¿Y que? así es mas divertido

Shiro: Solo para ti...

**_Alquimista: Joder, no comente la primera vez porque estaba corta de inspiacion :'v Pero ya estoy aqui x3 Y me encanto el cap, asi que yo tambien hare sufrir a todos :D Okno, soy mala para hacer sufrir a los demas... _**

Todos: Y te agradecemos mucho por ello

**_Seth: Si claro... -Con los brazos cruzado-_**

**_Alquimista: Bien, solo a ti te hago sufrir 7-7_**

**_Seth: ¡Ya como sea inicia con las jodidas preguntas!_**

Shiro: Uy que genio -cruzado de brazos-

Lena: Mira quien habla

Shiro: ¿Que estas insinuando?

_**Alquimista: Que sensible... -Aclara su garganta con una hoja de papel en la mano-**_

_**Para Lifty, ¿Que opinas que tu hermano te haya dado la espalda y te haya dejado morir en manos de los animatronics? **_

Lifty: Fue horrible -Baja la mirara-

Lena, Ankoku y Chica: Owww ~ pobrecito -Todas las chicas miraron con tristeza al gemelo menor para luego pasar a mirar al mayor con gran odio-

Shifty: Por que me miran así si de todas formas revive

_**Shifty, ¿No te sientes mal por abandonar a tu hermano? **_

Shity: ¿Que parte de "De todas formas revive" no entienden?

_**Flaky, ¿De donde surgio tu miedo por los pollos? **_

Flaky: C-c-cuando era n-niña p-papa y m-m-mama me llevaron a-a u-una granja, p-pero, se p-pusieron a h-hablar con el granjero y-y yo quise a-alimentar a l-los pollitos p-pero m-me tropecé y m-me callo l-la comida encima, l-los pollitos m-me m-m-mataron i-intentando comer l-la comida... D-desde e-e-entonces l-les tengo m-m-miedo, c-c-como cuando a-algo me m-mata en HTF y-yo siempre l-le tomo m-m-miedo a v-volverlo a u-u-usar...

_**Fliqpy ¿Que es lo que te gusta mas de matar? **_

Fliqpy: El olor, la sangre, la sensación de desgarrar y atravesar, jugar con sus órganos... ¿Sabes que? TODO

_**Splendont, ¿Que dirias si te digo que estoy escribiendo un fic donde tu y Splendid son pareja? **_

Allen: Splen... ¿Que le paso? -Observando al héroe pelirrojo este se encontraba en el suelo en posición fetal, posiblemente traumado, mira a la autora quien aun tenia la tablet con la que le estaba mostrando el yaoi al pelirrojo y ahora abrazaba el aparato contra su pecho haciéndose la inocente-

Ankoku: No tengo ni la mas mínima idea

_**Freddy (Original) ¿Que piensas de Golden Freddy y Toy Freddy? **_

Freddy: Como dijo Golden antes, nos llevamos bien entre nosotros, de hecho, el es casi un hermano para mi, pero Toy es algo...

Golden: ¿Algo? -Pregunto arqueando una ceja

Freddy: De acuerdo, MUY irritante

_**Chica, ¿Quien te atrae mas, Freddy o Bonnie? **_

La animatronic mira a sus dos compañeros de banda, uno afinando su instrumento y el otro mirando al guardia del traje morado, se le hacia extrañamente familiar pero no recordaba haberlo visto

Chica: Yo... No lo se, yo solo había pensado en ellos como amigos toda mi vida pero ahora que los miro si son muy guapos ambos -Se encoge de hombros

_**Para todos los HTF, ¿Que se siente ser de nuevo secuestrados para otro Chat Show? **_

Los HTF: ¡Es horrible! SÁLVANOS

_**Seth: Yo siempre he querido saber lo que se siente estar en un Chat Show... -Con la mano en la barbilla en una pose pensativa-**_

Los HTF: No te lo recomiendo

_**Alquimista: ¿Es en serio? ¿No tienes idea de la atrocidades que los obligan a hacer en esos Show? O sino preguntale a los HTF **_

Los HTF: Ella tiene razón

Ankoku: Pero podrías pasarte un día de estos si quieres y vez que tal es

_**Seth: Aun asi me da curiosidad -Le arrebata la hoja de papel a la chica- Como sea, continuare con los retos, como esta loca -Refiriendose a la Alquimista- es Fujoshi y yo fundashi...**_

Todos los hombres: Oh no...

_**Bonnie trio con Lifty y Shifty **_

Bonnie: ¿Porque?

Lena: No lo se... Tienen una especie de obsesión con emparejarte con Lifty

Allen: Y ahora también incluyeron al hermano

Bonnie: Eso no me ayuda

Lena y Allen: Lo sabemos, nosotros solo queríamos comentar algo

Ankoku: Pero debes hacerlo

Bonnie: -suspira- bueno

Ankoku: Lena, graba eso mientras pasamos a las siguiente pregunta...

_**Freddy, besa a Toy Freddy o a Golden Freddy, tu decide a cual... **_

Justo cuando el oso iba a decidir...

_**o ¿Sabes que? Mejor besa a los dos **_

Freddy: Shit

Shiro: Solo bésalos, aprovecha que no especifico donde

Freddy: Oh, no lo había notado, gracias intentare no matarte si trabajas en la pizzeria

Shiro: Oh eso es muy reconfortante -Sarcástico- Que te digan que no te mataran en un empleo que nunca pedidas ni querrás -Mas sarcasmo

Pero el oso no noto el sarcasmo y dejo al pelioscuro hablando solo para ir y darles un beso en la mejilla a cara uno de los otros dos Freddys, el Toy por cierto se limpio inmediatamente quejándose de que le arruinada el look

_**Esto no es yaoi pero me da igual ¡Yo los quiero! D: Splendid entregame tus calzones de coranzoncitos (? **_

Splendid: Vale -El peliazul se quito sus calzoncillos para entregarlos y un grito femenino sonó en ese momento, la camada enfoco las caras de los otros personajes ahí presentes, algunos horrorizados, otros sorprendidos y otros Shokeados, por acto reflejo Marionette y Mangle que estaban sentados a los lados de BB le cubrieron los ojos a este rápidamente entre ambos, Foxy miro al pequeño Cub y luego al padre de este que se cubría su propia vista, suspiro y levanto al pequeño con cuidado de no herirlo con su garfio cubriendo sus ojitos con la mano que le quedaba, parecía mas padre de Cub que el propio Pop ¿Y cual era la razón de que todos reaccionaran así? pues que el Peliazul se había quitado los calzoncillos olvidando que no tenia nada debajo...

(Ankoku: La razón por la que pongo a Foxy tan cuidadoso con Cub es porque ase poco vi un vídeo donde Foxy hablaba con un niño pequeño que le decía que era su animatronic favorito y era su héroe porque era un pirata valiente y fuerte, Foxy se sorprende y le dice al niño que el valiente es el por acercarse a un animatronic tan dañado y terrorífico como el y bueno me toco el corazón, fue muy tierno y mostró que a Foxy, a pesar de que se le acusa de causar el "The bite of 87", quiere mucho a los niños)

Splendont: - Reaccionando luego del trauma, mira al héroe azul- ¡DID CÚBRETE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!

_**Splendont, te admiro**_

Splendont: Gracias eso me ayuda bastante con el trauma

_**pero me gusta la pareja con Splendid, asi que haz una posicion sexual con el, claro, con ropa o sino lo censuraran :'v **_

Splendont: NO HARÉ NADA HASTA QUE EL IDIOTA SE PONGA PANTALONES

Splendid: Eso quiero pero no encuentro mis pantalones D:

Shiro: Supongo que te debemos un reto

_**Y y... Es todo de ahi a mas solo hay garabatos en la hoja... -Le es arrebatada la hoja de las manos por la Alquimista-**_

_**Alquimista: ¡Son unos dibujos que me salieron mal! **_

Ankoku: Me gustaría ver algún dibujo tuyo

_**Bueno... Eso es todo por ahora, fue mas yaoi que nada pero buaaaaano, hay muchas fujoshis asi que les gustara...**_

Lena: Estoy segura que a nuestras compañeras Fujoshis les gustada

_**Hasta la proxima c:**_

Todos: Adiós

Allen: Bueno ahora... -Antes de poder terminar una chica entro al estudio-

Todos: ¿Quien eres y como entraste?

Allen: Ella es _**Liize02 **_La siguiente lectora en aparecer pero al parecer prefirió aparecer en carne y hueso

_**oh por dioh... Fliqpy! *lo abraza como si no huniera mañana(?* me encantan tus formas de matar, son tan artísticas! I love it u 3**_

Fliqpy: Toma eso Samy, Selly o como te llames, las chicas me aman

_**rómpele las manos a shifty por ser un hijo de fruta con Lifty siempre QAQ ¿si?, Ah! y no lo mates... así sufre más UwU 33**_

Fliqpy: Claro, sin ningún problema -Sonrió mostrando sus dientes puntiaguros en esa característica demencia suya... El Mapache del sombrero le recorrió un escalofrió, se levanto de su asiento aterrado eh intento huir pero el cuchillo de Fliqpy clavado justo en la palma de sus manos lo detuvo- ¿A donde vas? Apenas comienzo

_**shiro...cuddles ... 1313 (? okno **_

Ambos mencionados: ¿What?

_***ve a Baloon boy con infinito desprecio* tú! ... si, tú! (?) deja de arruinarme la bidah :'C ... cómprate tus propias pilas(?**_

Ankoku: Bon bon traduce (Ankoku: Bon bon es el nombre por el que los fans de FNaF llaman a Toy Bonnie así que no se confundan si lo llamo así aveces)

Toy Bonnie: ¿Eh? ¿Porque yo?

Lena: Por que eres el traductor para BB

Toy Bonnie: ¿Desde cuando?

Ankoku: Desde hoy, hazlo

Toy Bonnie: -Suspira- BB She says, exactly: You... Yes, You, Stop ruining my life... Buy your own batteries (Subtitulo: BB ella dice, exactamente: Tu... Si, tu, para de arruinar mi vida... compra tus propias baterías

BB: What? What batteries? (Subtitulo: Que? Que baterías?)

Toy Bonnie: ¡I don't Know! (Subtitulo: ¡No lo se!)

_**buano sho ya me voy... tengo que ir a comprar el pan (? pasaré por aqui again OwO/ **_  
><em><strong>los amoh a todos *muchos corazones gays* ... menos a shifty <strong>_

Todos: Emmm... ¿Bueeeeno? -La miran irse tal y como llego- Eso fue raro-

Shiro: Eeen fin -Mirando por donde se fue la chica- Sigamos -Toma la tablet de las mano de la distraída autora- el siguiente es **_microphone125 _**-Como siempre empieza el vídeo-

**_Hola. Que idea mas original hacer un chat show con HTF y FNaF._** (Ankoku: ¡Gracias!) **_Pero dejemos de eso de lado y comenzamos con la tortura _**  
><strong><em>primero para HTF:<em> **  
><strong><em>Handy ¿como haces para construir tantas cosas sin manos?<em> **

Handy: Uso mi boca y aveces mis pies, que no tenga manos no quieres decir que sea invalido

**_ o y otra cosa ¿ya lo has echo con Petunia?_**

Handy: ¡Eso es privado!

**_Giggles ¿con cuantos chicos has salido, párese que saliste con todo los de HTF? _**

Cudless mira mal a su novia pelirosa, se levanta de su puesto junto a la chica y se va

Giggles: Y-yo... ¡No es lo piensas Cuddles! No salí con todos los HTF! Solo unos pocos y fue antes de conocerte ¡Cuddles escúchame! -Parece que la relación de esos dos tal y como en otros Chats Show comenzaba a venirse a abajo

_**No soy bueno para las preguntas así que pasemos a los retos **_

_**Primero para Flaky quiero que hagas el cosplay de Ene de Mekaku City actors y Flippy el de Shintaro del mismo anime **_(Ankoku: Dios, amo esa saga y anime)

Antes de que pudieran decir algo los hermanos anfitriones de cabellos rojos se llevaron a cada uno para vestirles en un lugar mas privado, Lena a Flaky y Allen a Flippy... Paso un tiempo y los personajes restantes en el escenario comenzaban a aburrirse pero cuando estaban por dormirse los dos anfitriones entraron

Lena: Damas y caballeros

Allen: Con ustedes Flaky haciendo de Enomoto Takane alias Ene

Lena: Y ¡Flippy~ Haciendo de Kisaragi Shintaro!... -Dijo entusiasta para luego añadir en voz baja- Tristemente no teníamos lentillas así que los ojos los tendrán de sus colores naturales

Entonces entraron Flippy y Flaky casplayeando a sus respectivos personajes pediros, la ropa era igual y las pelucas estaban bien hechas, lo único que arruinaba el cosplay era, en primer lugar el color rojo de los ojos de Flaky y el verde del de los ojos de Flippy y claro en segundo lugar el detalle que Flaky no era una entidad cibernetica así que si tenia piernas pero quitando eso estaban muy bien hechos, todos aplaudieron a los cosplayers y los hermanos de nuevo se los llevaron para ayudarlos a volver a sus aspectos originales...

_**Russel quiero que hagas yaoi con Shifty pero yaoi del bueno **_

Allen: ¿Russel, se te paso la depresión? -Mirando al pirata en la esquina emo- Parece que no

Shiro: Shifty bésalo para que podamos pasar al siguiente

Shifty: ¿Porque haría eso!

Shiro: Porque si, hazlo

Shifty: No haré...

Lo que empezaba con una negatoria de parte del peliverde ahora se había vuelto una sonrisa nerviosa seguida de ir y besar al pirata deprimido ¿Porque? todo fue mas fácil cuando el anfitrión pelioscuro saco un arma y comenzó a apuntarle con ella

Allen: ¿Desde cuando tienes un arma?

Shiro: Es falsa, pero, no le digas

_**Lammy besa apasionadamente a Truffles**_

Lammy: ¿Porque?

Ankoku: Porque si, ahora ¡Kiss him, know! (subtitulo: ¡Bésalo, ahora!)

A regañadientes la chica se vio obligada a besar al marino, aunque obviamente no lo hizo por gusto y luego el pepino que todos conocemos se lanzo contra el pobre Truffles

_**Cuddles...que puedo decir...oh ya se...fanservise con Toothy**_

Cuddles: ¿Porque todos me emparejan con el? Es mi mejor amigo solamente -El mencionado parecía algo triste con la declaración de su rubio mejor amigo-

Lena y Ankoku: Uy, friendzone atack

_**y por ultimo en esta categoría **_  
><em><strong>Ahora para los de FNaF<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chica ¿te gusta la pizza? <strong>_

Chica: Bueno, trabajo en un local de pizza... Si no me gustada seria un problema ¿No?

_**Toy Bonnie ¿quien se te hace mas guapo Freddy, Toy Freddy o Golden? **_

Toy Bonnie: Uh... -Mirando a los tres nombraros, era cierto lo que había dicho el anfitrión de cabellos oscuros en el capitulo anterior los tres eran demasiado parecidos- Supongo que Toy Freddy pues es mi compañero de trabajo y ando mas tiempo con el -Se encoje de hombros

_**Mangle**_

Mangle: ¿Si?

_**¿que eres, hombre o Mujer? **_

Los anfitriones: Profesor Oak ¿Eres tu? (Pokemon refedence detected)

Mangle: Pues creo que es obvio por mi aspecto y el hecho de que salgo en la "Ladies Nights" que soy una

Lena: Hombre -interrumpe- ok no, Mangle es una chica, en otras palabras hembra por si no queda claro

_**y otra ¿que escondes?**_

Ankoku: Mangle... Creo que deberías mostrarlo de todas formas los que jugamos el juego ya lo sabemos

La alvina solo suspiro en respuesta y con una mirara deprimirá comenzó a quitarse el abrigo dejando ver una lindo atuendo de camisa rosa mangas amarillas y un short abombado blanco, pero lo importante no era el vestido si no mas bien lo que dejaba ver este, toda parte del cuerpo que no estuviese cubierta por la tela era una especie de esqueleto metálico, de algunas partes del vestido sobresalían piezas de metal a manera de que algunas parecían como tentáculos roboticos o si la veías en el suelo seguro se verían como las patas extra de una araña, una de extras extremidades de metal a la altura del cuello de metal un especie de caja de metal cuadrada con mandíbula metálica y filosa y un ojo extra que curiosamente es el que le falta en su cara real, esa caja casi parecía una segunda cabeza. Los personas de FnaF ya lo sabían así que no dijeron nada pero la sorpresa en el rostro de los HTF era notoria... La chica solo bajo la mirara, su secreto ya se sabia, y se volvió a poner ese abrigo que por cierto la autora le había prestado para que aceptada venir

Ankoku: ¿De que se sorprenden tanto?... Su propio nombre lo dice, Mangle es "Mutilado" en ingles... O mejor dicho "MutiladA" en este caso y realmente tampoco es su nombre si no un apodo que le dieron los empleados de la pizzeria por su estado

_**y una mas ¿que piensas de Foxy?**_

Mangle: Es como... un modelo a seguir creo, pero no me presta mucha atención

Lena y Ankoku: El típico "Sempai, notice me"

Mangle: ¿Eh?

Lena y Ankoku: NADA

_**Foxy, se que amas a Chica, yo lo se, confesa, hazlo publico, solo hazlo**_

Foxy: -Levemente sonrojado- Ella y yo solo somos amigos, dios, que la cuide no quiere decir nada ¡Todos las cuidamos mucho!

Bonnie: Eso es cierto

Freddy: ¿Pero como no cuidarla de mas? Mírenla

La camada volteo a ver a la animatronic original que miraba a su muffin con lastima, luego del reto anterior gracias a ella la pintura se había raspado y y tenia las marcas de mordidas

Chica: Lo siento -dijo tristemente, tomo algunas benditas (bandita, curitas, cintas adhesivas etc) y se las pego en esas marcas cubriéndolas para luego darle un besito haciendo que ¿El muffin se sonroje? Tal vez si tenia vida después de todo, de hecho ahora se veía contento y la chica también con ver su reacción ante los mimos de la rubia, por lo menos este hacia algo no como el pepino de Lammy.

Mike: La verdad... Es difícil creer que ella nos causa tantos problemas -Dijo el guardia del FnaF1 y los otros, con excepción del morado, asintieron ante ese comentario-

_**Y para Fredy y Bonnie mas yaoi entre ustedes pero del fuerte bien hard**_

Como siempre la escena fue censurada y grabada

Ankoku: -Con unos dvd en las manos- Nadie a pedido estos aun ¿No? -Mira a los otros anfitriones que niegan con la cabeza-

_**Y un ultimo reto p**__**ara todos...vean el vídeo música de una canción llamada KO-SO-KO-SO de Koda Kumi**_

_**Microphone fuera.**_

Surge otra gran pantalla y en esta comienza a reproducirse el vídeo mencionado, todos se sientan en el centro del estudio o mueven sus propios asientos para ver mejor la pantalla que resulto ser un vídeo musical con yuri incluido

Shiro: Pues si me gusto

Lena: Pervertido

Shiro: ¿Pervertido yo? Pervertida tu con tu yaoi

Lena: Pos si

y eso dejo sin palabras al pelioscuro que esperaba que negada

Lena: Siguiente _**Neko360XD **_

_**Entra a la sala una chica de estatura mediana, ojos rojos y su pelo igual, lleva puesto un polar rojo, jeans negros y botas negras, como su nombre lo indica, tiene una cola pero no de Neko sí no una más esponjosa**_  
><em><strong>Holaaaaaaaaaaaa jeje, como están? Ke asen? Matandose o Ke asen? Okno, como están los HTF *los apunta* y como están esos animatronics de FNa *los apunta*, como yo no soy mala les haré unos retos fáciles, después cuando avancen los capítulos les haré más difícil, empecemos:<strong>_

_**Bonnie: Soy una gran fan tuyo asique... Dame tú autógrafo**_

Bonnie: Oh no me esperaba tener una fan -el chico calmadamente firmo un papel y se lo entrego a la chica-

**_Chica 2.0: Eres sexy lo admito, asique de reto seduce a alguien de HTF o FNaF_**

Toy Chica: Echo -dijo simplemente y camino hasta los guardias de fnaf sentándose en las piernas de Fritz- Hola guapo ¿Me recuerdas? -Pregunto sonriendo coquetamente y comenzó a jugar con la corbata del hombre de anteojos el cual ya sentía que se le subía el calor. La 2.0 al notar esto se separo del pobre hombre para irse de regreso a su asiento y chocar palmas con el conejo azul- Reto cumplido -Anuncio cruzándose de piernas

**_Cub: Coshita linda, quieres un globo? *se lo da*_**

Cub: Gatia -Dijo el pequeño infante jugando con su nuevo globo

**_ Freddy antiguo: Canta para mi, pofavol_**

Freddy: ¿Y que te canto?

Allen: Cántale alguna de las canciones que hacen los fans de ustedes o algo así

Freddy: Ummm... Bueno, cantare la Five night at freddys song oficial,

Allen: ok

-La música comenzó a sonar-

_We're waiting every night_

_To finally roam and invite_

_Newcomers to play with us_

_For many years we've been all alone_

_We're forced to be still and play_

_The same songs we've known since that day_

_An imposter took our life away_

_Now we're stuck here to decay_

_Please, let us get in!_

_Don't lock us away!_

_We're not like what you're thinking_

_We're poor little souls_

_Who have lost all control_

_And we're forced here to take that role_

_We've been all alone_

_Stuck in our little zone_

_Since 1987_

_Join us, be our friend_

_Or just be stuck and defend_

_After all you only got_

_Five nights at Freddy's_

_Is this where you want to be_

_I just don't get it_

_Why do you want to stay_

_Five nights at Freddy's_

_Is this where you want to be?_

_I just don't get it_

_Why do you want to stay? _

_Five nights at Freddy's_

_Is this where you want to be?_

_I just don't get it_

_Why do you want to stay? _

_Five nights at Freddy's_

Aunque al final solo canto la primera estrofa pues en el intermedio en el que solo suena lo música cierto alce se tropezó con las bocinas de sonido desconectando la música y el micrófono del oso que aunque quiso continuar la canción a acapella con todo el escándalo que había no se le lograba escuchar bien

_**Nutty: Galletas o Caramelos?**_

Nutty: ¡DULCEEEEEES!

Lena: Creo que los dulces

Shiro: Si, eso parece

_**Foxy: Cuéntame una historia pirata *se sienta en el piso del Chat Show mientras come palomitas***_

El zorro comenzó a contar la historia de un pirata que fue en búsqueda de un tesoro hasta el fin del mundo encontrándose con cosas que nadie el mundo nunca había visto llamando así la atención de varios de las personas en ese estudio

_**Y antes de seguir les quiero presentar a alguien *se teletransporta (?) hasta donde estaba Neko alguien parecido a ella* es mi hermano, Username666**_

**_666: Hola a todos *sonrisa demoniaca*_**

Ankoku: Yo eh oído sobre ti LoL

_**Neko: Bueno, 666 sigue con los retos**_

_**Ok:**_

_**Golden Freddy: Te todos los que están ahí ¿A quién quieres matar?**_

Golden: Pues al guardia ¿No? nosotros siempre queremos matar al guardia

Mike/Jeremy/Fritz: ¡¿Porque?¡ ¿Que les hicimos nosotros a ustedes?

Ankoku: La historia dice que un guardia los mato, ustedes son guardias... ¿Saben? no es difícil de ver la lógica

_**Mangle: *mira a Neko* Perdón hermana pero, Mangle, dale un beso a Neko *saca una cámara***_

Mangle: Lo siento -se disculpo la alvina antes de darle un beso a la invitada, el beso no dudo mucho pues la animatronic de cuerpo descuartizado temía lastimar a la chica con sus dientes puntiagudos y filosos-

_** Flaky: Pastel o Queque?**_

Flaky: A-ah y-y-yo n-normalmente c-c-cocino pastel p-pero e-e-el queque e-es bueno t-t-también

_**Fliqpy: Mata a... Cualquiera que se te ocurra excepto a Flippy**_

Fliqpy: Tu niña -dijo señalando a la pelirroja anfitriona y sonriendo maliciosamente, saco su fiel cuchillo y comenzó a correr hacia la pelirroja-

Lena: Splendid, eres mi héroe sálvame -dijo la chica inocente, inocencia que no podía ser mas falsa pero el héroe se la creyó-

Splendid: A-ahora voy

El héroe comenzó a volar a toda velocidad hacia la chica la cual dio un paso hacia atrás haciendo que tanto super héroe como militar chocasen entre ellos haciendo que el héroe terminada empujando con gran fuerza al militar que al estrellarse con la pared murió volviéndose un mancha de sangre y órganos (Ankoku: Corpse party reference xD)

Lena: Gracias Splendid, de verdad eres mi héroe

_**Y... Bueno eso se me ocurre, sigue mi hermana Neko**_

_**Ok ahora empiezo yo:**_

_**BB: Dame un globo?**_

Toy Bonnie: BB ¿Can you give a balloon for her?

BB: of course, I'm happy to give this globe Miss -dijo el chico de los globos entregando uno a la chica

**_Freddy 2.0: *se acerca a el* Fotito?_**

Toy Freddy: ¡Claro!

Lena tomo una camada y les saco una foto a ambos para luego entregársela a la chica

_**Y bueno... Para finalizar, a todos les doy un chocolate para que lo disfruten :3 ah y antes de que me olvide**_

**_Todos: Que les gustaría que le traiga el próximo capitulo, el chocolate lo traje a lo loco jeje, póngase de acuerdo y el próximo capitulo les traigo eso, hasta luego *desaparece del Chat Show*_**

Nutty: CHOCOLATE

Ankoku: pero deja que lo decidamos entre to..

Nutty: CHOCOLATE

Ankoku: Pero

Nutty: CHOCOLATE

Ankoku: Okey chocolate

Y dicho eso el de cabello color verde manzana comenzó a correr por todo el estudio tomando su chocolate y robando el de otros comiéndolos para luego convertirse en ese típico torbellino, la autora solo suspiro

_**666: Hasta luego chao *también se va***_

Los personajes no dijeron ni hicieron nada... Ya se habían acostumbrado a que los invitados tal como llegaban se iban

Allen: La siguiente es **_Abishley Ab__i_** -Encendió la pantalla pero nadie salio al otro lado de esta- Que raro

**_¡Hola! _**

Entonces todos notaron que la chica estaba en el foro

Shiro: ¿Como es que entran estas personas?

Lena: Ni idea

**_Quiero decirte que me gusto este chat show_** (Ankoku: Me alegra oír eso ^^) **_así que aquí va:_**

**_Primero: Foxy tienes que hacerte version chibi o pequeña y comer una paleta de helado del sabor que mas te guste :V_**

Foxy: ¿Que?

Ankoku: -le extiende una especie de poción que lo haría ser chibi- Lo siento son las re...

Foxy: Las reglas... Lo se, lo se -Toma el frasco con la poción-

Ankoku: ¿Que saber de paleta quieres?

Foxy: La que sea -Destapa la poción y se la bebe-

Ankoku: Vale

Cuando la chica va a buscar la paleta el zorro es de repente envuelto en una luz y al esta disiparse se le ve en versión chibi

Todas las chicas y Toy bonnie: Que lindo~

Ankoku: Aquí esta la pale -Mira al zorro, antes este era sumamente atractivo pero ahora era sumamente adorable- ¡Kawaii~! -Exclama y tira la paleta por agacharse a abrazarlo-

_**Segundo: Golden Freddy ya que nadie te ha tomado en cuenta ni te ha dado una muestra de cariño...*Lo abraza* Has sido el único que me ha caído bien de todos los Freddys *le alborota el pelo* ¿Amigos? ¿Si? *Sonrisa dulce***_

Golden: Claro -Sonríe-

Ankoku: ¿Vez Golden? Si tienes fans y gente que te quiere -Dijo la chia aun abrazando al chibi zorro. El dorado solo asintió-

**_Tercero: Como el Freddy original me mata mucho en el primer juego y Toy Freddy no me inspira confianza poe su cara...fea (Si, eres feo y no te creas lo "mas mas" de este mundo) ademas de que no me agradan los reto a bailar Levan Polka de Hatsune Miku._**

Toy Freddy: Fea tu... -Se cruza de brazos

Freddy: Que infantil... -dijo mirando a su versión 2.0- En fin, cumpliremos tu reto pero dejare en claro algo, Yo no te agrado por matarte ¿Cierto?, lo entiendo, pero ¿sabias tu que yo te mato por que tu manejas al personaje que yo odio? Asi que mas o menos estamos igual ¿No crees?

Justo cuando el oso termino de hablar sonó la canción del "Levan polka" y este se levanto a bailar

Freddy: Hey, tu también baila -Llamo a su 2.0 mientras continuaba con el baile

El otro solo gruño entre dientes y fue a unirse al baile muy molesto

**_Cuarto: No es que sea mala o que te odie pero, reto a que bailes Po pi po de Hatsune Miku ¿Si? ¡Porfavor no me odies! ...¿Amigos? *Cara irresistible*_**

Shiro: ¿A quien le habla?

Lena: Ni idea, no puso nombre

Ankoku: Favor de poner nombre a la siguiente

**_Quinto: Purple Guy o Guardia morado, tienes que explicar si o si por que rayos mataste a los cinco niños y no digas que no hay nada que lo demuestre, tenemos varias pruebas_**

Ankoku: ¡POR FIN! Creí que habíamos hecho el trabajo de rastrearlo por mas de la mitad de USA y luego arriesgar nuestras vidas para capturarlo por nada

Allen: La verdad, si no le hacían ninguna pregunta todo nuestro trabajo de atraparla habría valido nada, estamos muy agradecidos contigo

Shiro: Entre sus agradecimientos y eso no dejan contestar al maldito de morado así que cállense y dejen que hable

Ankoku y Allen: Okey... Purple Guy

Purple guy: Lo se, ya oi no es necesario que me llamen a contestar -Dijo aun con aquella sonrisa retorcida en su cara- No tengo por que negarlo, yo soy el asesino de los niños y estoy orgulloso de serlo

Lena: ¿Estas orgulloso de ser un hijo d -Fue interrumpirá por el de morado que le cubrió la boca-

Purple guy: Shhh... Calla mocosa, déjame hablar -Y ese tipo empezaba a caerle mal a la pelirroja aunque siempre le había caído mal- ¿Porque los mate? Déjame preguntarte algo yo a ti ¿Había alguna razón para no matarlos? o mejor dicho ¿Se necesitan razones para matar? Si tu repuesta es si... jejeje quiere decir que eres muy inocente, en este mundo no se necesitan razones para hacer las cosas y menos para matar

Cuddles: Este esta mas loco que Fliqpy -Le susurro el rubio a su amigo dienton, digo, Toothy, el otro solo asintió-

**_Sexto: Flippy y Flaky, dense un tierno beso...en los labios. Y Flaky, ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? *Sonrisa tierna*_**

Flaky: C-claro, s-seamos amig -Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el militar le beso tomándola por sorpresa aunque solo fue un dulce y leve beso, básicamente solo un rose de labios, aunque fue lindo

**_Séptimo: Niño de los globos, toma *Le pasa un globito de peluche*_**

Toy bonnie: BB, She wants to give a plush balloon (Subtitulo: BB, Ella quiere darte un globo de felpa)

BB: Oh, Thanks! (Subitulos: Oh, Gracias!) -Toma el peluche

**_Octavo: Autora, te reto a que no veas yaoi durante un año, no hay reclamos ni evaciones. Reto a que le des un beso en la mejilla a Foxy :V_**

**_Bueno, eso es todo._**

**_¡Hasta luego!_**

Todos menos los anfitriones: ¡¿Autora?!

Todos miraron a los anfitriones, los de FNaF sorprendidos y los HTF Furiosos, tres de los anfitriones miraban nerviosos mientras que la de cabellos castaños Desprendía un aura oscura

Ankoku: Bueno fue lindo estar de incógnito... Oficialmente eh sido descubierta pero reglas son reglas y debo cumplir con los retos, aunque, debo decirte que el primero es imposible teniendo en cuenta que estoy aquí donde en un dos por tres piden retos yaoi ¿Pretendes que me arranque los ojos o como hago? Lo maimo que puedo es un capitulo... Ahora con el segundo reto

Silenciosamente y ante las miraras de todos camino hasta quedar junto al pirata pelirrojo alzándolo en brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla, pues recordemos que ahora estaba en versión chibi, luego de cumplir con el reto dejo al zorro en su sitio, aunque quería llevárselo, y se fue a su puesto junto con sus compañeros donde sentía que estaría mas segura ahora que todos sabían su secreto

Ankoku: No quería hacer esto pero ya que no tengo opción

los anfitriones se pusieron lentes de sol negros a lo men in black o hombres de negro y la castaña saco cierto aparato que se reconocía como el borrador de memoria de dicha película también- Olvidaran que soy la autora -y dicho ello oprimió el aparato que desprendió un flash borrando aquella información de la mente de los FnaF y HTF, mientras estos terminaban de reaccionar luego del borrado de memoria los anfitriones se quitaron los lentes guardándolos cara uno en sus bolsillos

Ankoku: Bueno -Haciéndose la inocente- es hora del siguiente invitado: **_DarkDemon099_**, bienvenido de vuelta- La pantalla se enciende y empieza la vídeo llamada-

Allen: Por fin alguien que usa la vídeo llamada y no se cuela en el foro

**_Me encanta tu chat show, es divertido y muy bueno._**

Los anfitriones: Gracias -Algunos mas animados que otros-

_**Por fin, tengo mis preguntas y retos *coro de ángel***_

Shiro: ¿Y esa música?

Lena: Ni idea pero viene del foro ¿No?

Todos comienzan a buscar el origen del repentino coro que sonó hasta que ven un grupo de personas vestidas de blanco y cantando, una luz casi celestial pues nadie sabe de donde viene si no hay agujeros en el techo os ilumina dando aspecto mas angelical al coro.

Ankoku: Eh, ustedes ¿Que hacen aquí? Esto es un foro privado -la chica comienza a empujarlos a la salida mientras el coro continua cantando y la luz que quien sabe de donde viene los sigue iluminando -

Allen: Sigo sin entender como se mete toda esa gente

_**Preguntas:**_

**_1-Flaky ¿cuanto deseas a Flippy? _**

Flaky: ¿D-d-desear?

Lena: Admítelo Flaky tu lo amas y lo deseas -dijo la chica haciendo como que abrazaba algo y poniendo sus labios en forma de 3 como haciendo que besaba algo-

Flaky: Y-yo

Lena: Admítelo -Con mirara asesina y un aura oscura-

Flaky: KYAAAAH, Y-yo lo a-admito ¡L-lo amo!

**_2-Fliqpy ¿a quien es el personaje que mas odias de todo el chat show?_**

Fliqpy: normalmente diria que al marica pero esa presentadora peliroja me esta cayendo cara vez peor -mira a la anfitriona que le saca la alengua en burla- Grrr

_**3-Disco bear ¿cuanto ha sido el tiempo que más has bailado sin parar?**_

Disco Bear: Toda una semana

Allen: ¿Bailaste tanto?

Disco Bear: Así es -Sonríe coqueto hacia las chicas que ponen cara de repulsión ante ese gesto

Allen: ¿Entonces porque estas gordo?

Disco Bear: ...

Allen:...

Disco Bear:...

Ankoku: Pasemos a la siguiente

_**4-Freddy ¿aún guardas rencor con The mole?**_

Freddy: La verdad yo -Estruendo, The mole había tirado la maceta- Grrr... ¡¿Otra vez lo mismo?!

_**5-Foxy y Bonnie ¿me dan un autografo? es que son mis favoritos *-***_

Foxy: -Se encoje de hombros, le pasan un papel y lo firma- Claro mientras no mandes a pedir otras cosas esta bien para mi

Bonnie: Oh gracias por tenerme en los favoritos, normalmente todos quieren a Foxy y a Freddy -comienza a firmar el papel que le pasaron para autógrafo-

Ankoku: Es cierto que Foxy es el animatronic favorito de mucho y Freddy tampoco se queda atrás pero conozco muchas gente que los quiere a ti y a Chica también y, bueno, quien quiere a Freddy usualmente también quiere a Golden solo que algunos que son medio tontos piensan que son la misma persona -Dijo la chica mientras ambos animatronics terminaban de firmar para luego enviarlo al lector-

_**6-Chica ¿quíen te agrada más Bonnie, Foxy o Freedy? **_

Chica: Bueno, Bonnie siempre a sido como un hermano o un mejor amigo, Freddy es también como un hermano solo que un hermano mayor y Foxy es alguien que quiero y respeto mucho también... Creo que los tres

_**Retos:**_

_**1-Flippy, ten sexo salvaje con Flaky c:**_

Flaky y Flippy: ¿Eh? -sonrojados, Flaky ya parecía un tomate si tenemos en cuenta que ya de por si tenia mucho de rojo y Flippy no e quedaba atrás con el sonrojo aunque como el tenia mas verde no podía parecer un tomate-

Shiro: Ya oyeron tórtolos, a follar

Flippy: P-pero... ¿Aquí?-Pregunto exaltado-

Lena: ¡Aquí no pervertido! usen las habitaciones en las que les pusimos el cosplay

Dicho eso la pareja se fue a una de las habitaciones

Allen: Tienes camadas en esas habitaciones también ¿No?

Lena: -Lo abraza- Que bien me conoces hermanito...

_**2-Fliqpy, mata a Splendid de manera brutal**_

Splendid: Nada de lo que me hagas puede dañarme -Sonrisa triunfal-

Ankoku: Hey Fliqpy -Cuando el militar lunático volteo hacia ella la chica le entrega una kriptonut-

Splendid: Rayos

El militar sádico se acerco lentamente al héroe con la Kriptonut en una mano y su fiel cuchillo en la otra, débil por los efectos del Kriptonut el héroe vomito para luego caer sin fuerzas alguna en el suelo manchándose con su propio vomito, vulnerable al militar que disfruto mucho descuartizándolo con su navaja aunque el héroe le vomito antes en sus preciadas votas militares... Para finalizar solo había del peliazul el cadáver completamente vació pues le había quitado todos los órganos y los había tirado por ahí con excepción de uno de los intestinos que había usado para atar al héroe y cubrirle la boca también y en el espacio vació que habían dejado sus órganos había dejado la Kriptonut

_**3-Cub, dame un abrazo *w***_

Como siempre el lector aparece en el foro y le pasan al bebe para que lo cargue y lo abrase, luego toman al infante regresandoselo a su padre por mas descuidado y peligrosos para el bebe que este sea, todo el mundo piensa que el lector desapareceda por obra de quien sabe que entidad paranormal sin embargo este sigue en el foro y camina hasta el conejo original de FNaF

**_4-Bonnie, tomate una foto conmigo_**

Bonnie: -Sonrie- Encantado

Tal y como con Freddy 2.0 Lena usa su fiel camada para tomar una foto y luego entregársela al lector que miro ahora a Chica

**_5-Chica, ten un reto de baile con Disco bear *Pone música épica antes de comenzar(?)*_**

Chica: Emm ¿Porque? -Se pregunta la rubia como quien dice "¿Que puede salir mal?"

Disco Bear camina hacia la pequeña rubia invitándola a bailar con unos movimientos disco, Chica se levanta de su puesto e intenta seguir aquellos movimientos disco del pelinaranja, todo va bien de momento y la rubia parece divertirse pero DB fijándose en que la rubia tiene un encanto tierno mas o menos como el de Flaky pero mucho mas extrovertida y menos asustadiza decide rozarle el trasero con una mano, solo fue leve pero la chica al sentirlo dejo de bailar y se cubrió su zona ligeramente manoseada, obviamente los varones del FNaF 1 no dejaron pasar esto de largo y se lanzaron contra el infeliz que oso tocar a la pequeña rubia...Conclusión: A Disco Bear le fue mal y el baile termino con un baño de sangre y un cadaver pelinaranja como resultado

**_6-Para los de HTF y FNAF, les reto a decir la peor experiencia que han tenido (Pueden decirlo entre varios personajes o cada uno)_**

**_Ahora si, adiós y suerte con el Chat Show_** -desaparece y vuelve a su sitio en su casa-

Ankoku: Primero los HTF

Flippy: La guerra de Vietnam y el nacimiento de Fliqpy

Fliqpy: Ser derrotado por el marica (Ankoku: Double whammy :3)

Lumpy: Cuando fui a la pizzeria

Guardias: Entendemos tu dolor

Animatronics: Vamos no fue tan malo

Ankoku : Ejem-se aclara la garganta para llamar la atención de todos-... Sigamos

Splendid: Encontrar la Kriptonut

Splendont: Estar en ese espejo

Nutty:¡Estar sin dulces! no espera ¡Comer brocoli!-y dicho eso hecho a correr gritando hasta que Shiro le lanzo una paleta para que se callada-

y asi uno a uno fueron pasando los HTF aunque despues de ello todos o casi todos conincidieron en que lo peor era ser asesinado por Fliqpy

Lena: ahora los FNaF

Los guardias: Trabajar en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza

Foxy: Creo que estar fuera de servicio

Freddy: ¿Que no fue que nos asesinaran y convirtieran en esto?

Foxy: Cierto

Bonnie: Aunque también esta cuando nos rompieron y remplazaron con los 2.0

Chica: Cierto

Golden: Pues mas o menos entre todas esas ¿No? -los demás asintieron-

Allen: Prosigan los demas FNaF por favor, esto ya se esta alargando mucho

Los 2.0: Que nos rompieran y nos tiraran a la basura

Mangle: Lo siento mucho chicos, eso fue mi culpa...

Marionette/ Purple Guy: Realmente no tengo ninguna

Al terminar de hablar ambos se miraron extrañados por coincidir y decirlo al mismo tiempo ademas sin embargo así como coincidieron tan de repente se dejaron de mirar rápidamente pues en cierta forma eran enemigos, uno le había quitado la vida a los niños y el otro se las había devuelto, en otros cuerpos pero al fin y al cabo se las había devuelto

Lena: ¿Hay mas?

Shiro: -revisando con la table- Parece que no

Allen: Menos mal...

Ankoku: Bueno en ese Casi ¡Adiós~ a todos! Gracias por venir y esperamos que vuelvan para la próxima emisión en un nuevo foro gracias a la generosa caridad de _**pinkierose230502**_... hasta otra

y dicho eso todo se apago


	4. Fiesta fail

Aclaraciones: Tanto los personajes de HTF como los de FNaF están humanizados, excepto los guardias... Ellos siempre fueron humanos

Ni FnaF ni HTF me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los secuestre y les obligo a estar en este chat show :3

Se permite yaoi, yuri y ecchi pero solo hasta besos, caricias y lamidas (solo del torso para arriba)... Si pasa a mayores sera censurado y aun así se sobre entenderá que si se hizo y que se grabo, entonces sera quemado en un DVD que se venderá (Obviamente solo en el Chat Show y sin dinero real implicado en el menor sentido) para obtener mas presupuesto

Se que dije que el fic se actualizada cada viernes y tal pero por el evento que dije en el capitulo anterior, ese de año nuevo, el capitulo se publicada hoy

Los Oc que salgan en el capitulo de hoy no son de mi propiedad, solo me pertenecen los anfitriones, En el capitulo como tal saldrán los Oc's que vengan acompañados de un review con preguntas y/o retos los que vienen sueltos se sobre entiende que llegaron antes de empezar el Chat show y están esperando en la sala acomodada para ellos pero si saldrán, no se preocupen

PD: Prospero año nuevo

* * *

><p>Se podía ver un lujoso, cómodo y moderno nuevo estudio, con decoraciones ya puestas cabe decir, hermosas luces y guirnaldas festivas... Tal y como siempre los personajes hacían cada quien lo suyo y los anfitriones revisaban la lista para ver que no se les quedara algo sin hacer<p>

Ankoku: ¿Comida?

Lena: Lista

Ankoku: ¿Decoración y música?

Shiro: Lista

Ankoku: ¿Y los invitados?

Allen: Los que ya llegaron están en la habitación que condicionamos para ellos

Ankoku: De acuerdo tachemos esto de la lista entonces-Dijo la chica haciendo como que anotaba en su tablet-

El anfitrión pelioscuro se acerco a ella y pudo ver que en lugar de estar con la lista estaba haciendo un Test de Facebook para saber si eres uke o seme

Shiro: ¿No crees que deberías estar haciendo otra cosa? -molesto- ¡Tu ni siquiera eres hombre!

Ankoku: Pero tengo curiosidad por ver que seria si fuera hombre -termina de salir el resultado y la castaña se queda como de piedra al verlo-

Lena: A ver... -Se asoma- Jajaja uke nivel Onodera, eres un uke tímido pero tierno

Ankoku -suspira- Por cierto que hor... -antes de que pudiera terminar de cuestionarse miro el reloj viendo que se hacia tarde para el chat show- Es hora

Anuncio y todos fueron a acomodarse en sus puestos, la camada se encendió y la trasmisión empezó

Ankoku: Muy bien, Bienvenidos de nuevo a este chat show

Lena: Para empezar esta: **_Lluvisna_**, Hola de nuevo -En la pantalla ahora sin necesidad de la tablet comenzó a verse la vídeo llamada-

**_¡Hola! -Mira el nuevo foro- Esta lindo el lugar._**

Ankoku: Si... Gracias de nuevo a pinkierose230502, prosigue por favor...

**_primero una cosa -Señala a Mike- ¡Tu!_**

el pobre chico traga saliva, nerviosos por como le miraba

**_¡Te salvastes de mi reto pero ya no! ¡Que los animatronis te hagan lo que quieran! y así sabremos si revives._**

Mike: P-pero...

Ankoku: Lo siento Mike, no es personal pero un reto es un reto... Animatronics, hagan lo suyo... Les dejo aquí un traje de animatronic sin forma humana para que puedan meterlo mas cómodamente

Lo que sucedió a lo siguiente fue una recreación de lo que pasa en el juego aunque en esta ocasión era real, el guardia del primer juego se vio rodeado por los animatronics que deberían ser amables para los niños pero en estos momentos no podían lucir mas aterradores para el chico, entre todos lo atraparon inmovilizando todo intento de escape del guardia guiando o mas bien arrastrándolo hacia el traje animatronic que les habían facilitado los anfitriones... Los animatronic fácilmente lo forzaron a entrar y se pudo apreciar aquella combinación de ruidos que los Happy Tree Friends conocían bien, aquella combinación de gritos de dolor desgarradores y el sonido de un cuerpo siendo atravesado por incontables cosas, en este caso vigas, fierros y metales del traje, sin mencionar el claro sonido de los huesos romperse por la presión que le aplastaba el cuerpo... Al final solo quedo un animatronic metálico, con obvia forma animal , inmóvil como muerto, lo cual obviamente se entendía el porque, que escurría sangre de cada una de la aberturas de este y unos ojos de color azul colgaban de los nervios oculares desde la cuenca de los ojos del propio traje

Ankoku: Ahora a esperar para ver si revive

-un tiempo después-

Ankoku: Bueno... Por lo menos ahora sabemos que si reviven

Todos miraban al guardia del primer juego que temblaba aterrado, posiblemente, con un grave trauma al ser la primera vez que muere y al ser esta extremadamente dolorosa, a su lado ambos guardias del segundo juego intentaban calmarlo pero claro que el único hay que entendía lo que era ser atrapado por los animatronics era Telephone Guy quien, por cierto, solo se mantenía en silencio mirando de reojo al pobre Mike.

_**Chica, si te preguntas porque mi pregunta de lo que decía tu delantal, es que yo se medio ingles, pero a veces una simple frase me complica, yo digo una cosa, mi hermano otra, mi compañera que sabe mas ingles dice otra, y mi profesora de ingles me dice si lo traduje bien o mal, pero como estoy de vacaciones no tengo a mi profesora, y tenia super dudas sobre si estaba bien con la traducción de tu delantal.**_

Chica: Ah, entiendo -Sonríe-

**_Querido Lumpy, Cocina tu pez y comételo._**

Lumpy: -Mira al pez en sus manos el cual estaba mas que muerto y podrido por estar tantos días fuera del agua, por la mente de Lumpy empiezan a pasar imágenes de el y el pez pasando momento inolvidables típicos de película romántica super cursi... Recuerdos que en realidad nunca pasaron porque el pez esta mas que muerto y lo conoció en ese Chat show aun así Lumpy no logra identificar los recuerdos como falsos y le da un beso al pez antes de cocinarlo asqueando a mas de uno, luego camina hacia una cocina que hicieron traer para el reto y comenzó a comerlo haciendo que mas de uno vomite, pero, como el pez estaba de mas de podrido a Lumpy le dio una seria intoxicación y murió-

_**Cambien el bastón de The Mole por una espada.**_

La autora suspira y le quita el bastón a The mole

The mole: Oigan

Ankoku: Aquí tienes -Le entrega el "Bastón" o por lo menos para el ciego lo es, sin embargo, para todos los que tienen vista pueden ver claramente una espada muy filosa, la chica rápidamente se aleja de The mole que ya empezaba a agitar la espada consiguiendo solo un corte de cabello y un pequeño tajo en su cuello- casi la palmo

Lena: No cantes victoria -anuncio mirando hacia el ciego que venia caminando hacia allá-

Lo siguiente fue un verdadero desastre The mole extrañado al oír gritos buscaba a alguien para preguntar que pasaba sin embargo cuando si encontraba a alguien le mataba sin quererlo con la espada, así la alfombra del lugar quedo completamente ensangrentada, el numero de personajes había sido reducido a menos de la mitad y para la sorpresa de mucho Cuddles seguía vivo, este caos de gritos y sangres continuo hasta que el ciego se golpeo con "El bastón" notando lo filoso que era al perder una mano, horrorizado al cargar algo tan peligroso lanzo la espada que se estampo contra el cuello de Cuddles matándolo... Si, era demasiado difícil de creer que esta vez si sobreviviera

-Después de que todos revivieron o en caso de los animatronis fueron reparados-

**_Todos los Denle de a martillazos al muffin de Chica._**

La rubia suspiro y entrego al muffin no sin antes pedirle disculpas adelantadamente, todos comenzaron a darle de a martillazos pareciendo que nunca se iba a romper del todo pues no lograban mas que aspar la pintura o abollarlo, o eso fue hasta que Splendid que no controla su super fuerza termino destrozado...

_**un reto fácil para el adorado Toy Bonnie, bebe una botella de un litro de acido muriático.**_

Toy Bonnie: ¿Ácido que?

Lena: -Buscando en la tablet- es

Toy Bonnie: ¿Quieren que me tome eso? -alarmado

Allen: Son las reglas

al conejo azul le tienden un frasco con dicho contenido este hace un gesto de tragar saliva para luego de respirar hondamente darle un trago al ácido, por mas que estuviese hecho se metal, o quizás mas fácil por ácido corroyo su cuerpo deshaciendolo y dejando un gran agujero en este el cual el conejo, al no ser humano, admiro aterrado

Lena: No te preocupes Bon bon Snifles te arreglada

Sniffles: ¿Eh, yo?

Lena: Si... Tu eres el único que sabe de metálica y robotica pero no te atrevas a re programar a Bonbon o modificarlo porque si le cambias aunque sea un solo cabello te mato -amenazo la chica con su siempre confiable y atemorizante aura oscura rodeándola, el genio no tuvo otra opción que aceptar-

**_Al amante de los dulces conocido como Nutty, bebe agua salada._**

Nutty: ¡No, yo quiero dul.. -Aprovechando que habia abierto la boca para decir

**_Ankoku, respóndeme que tengo dudas que te parecerán extrañas y que ya debería saber pero que realmente no se ¿Entiendes?. Dime que es exactamente "Shota"_**

Ankoku: Shota es un termino que se refiere a chicos de apariencia y actitud tierna que normalmente o son niños o parecen niños, suelen tener facciones delicadas como de niña y muchas veces visten al estilo victoriano... En otras palabras lo mismo que Loli pero para chicos, Lena llamo así a Cuddles pues le pidieron que cantada una canción de Kagamine Len quien es, casi siempre y le guste o no, tratado como un Shota, es por ello que le dijeron así en referencia a Len y no a Cuddles pues aunque es tierno Cuddles si aparenta la edad que debe tener.

**_Y, se que es yaoi, pero ¿que seria "Hard Yaoi"? porque ¿Yaoi difícil? ¿Yaoi duro? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Es muy difícil de escribir? acaso se escribe en ruso o que, ¿o la cosa es que es duro porque se golpean fuertemente con guantes de boxeo rellenos de cemento? no se._**

Ankoku: Okey imaginarme eso de los guantes de boxeo con cemento me acaba de alegrar el día xD... Pero, la traducción mas bien seria "Yaoi duro"y no porque se peguen si no mas bien, como decirlo... mm, como el "Sexo salvaje" en otras palabras dos hombres, ya que es yaoi, tienen sexo fuertemente para describirlo de una forma, "hacerlo" salvaje y fuertemente sin consideración en que tal vez luego el uke no sienta las piernas o no se pueda levantar por un largo tiempo

**_Purple guy hijo de fruta podrida, apuñálate a ti mismo con tijeras de cortar pollo._**

Le dan las tijeras pero el las rechaza

Purple Guy: Y dime ¿Porque tendría que hacer yo eso?

Ankoku: Esta en las reglas

Antes de que pudiera adjetar mas Shiro con la espada que Mole había soltado corto la mano del guardia del morado y haciendo que la extremidad contada sujetada la dichosa tijeras apuñalo al guardia de morado

Shiro: Técnicamente su mano lo apuñalo... Reto cumplido pasemos a la siguiente

Lena: Siempre tienes que hacer todo a lo brusco ¿No?

Shiro: No, solo no me cae bien el tipo

**_Lifty y Bonnie no saben porque de repente todo el mundo quiere emparejarlos... Ankoku, dales tu Tablet para que busquen un fic llamado "No volveré a robar"._**(Ankoku: ¿Viste ese fic?)

La autora no muy segura de como van a reaccionar les presta la tablet, los nombrados buscan dicho fic quedándose pálidos al leer que ellos eran la pareja principal...

**_Rata, comete a una rata radioactiva._**

Shiro: Pagame -dice mientras extiende una mano hacia Lena- te dije que tarde o temprano iban a notar a la rata

La chica muy molesta saco algunos billetes y se los entrego a su compañero anfitrión

Allen: Te dije que no apostadas eso hermana

Ankoku: -suspira- ignorando esto... Rata prosigue con el reto

Le trajeron a la Rata un rata que previamente bañaron con desechos tóxicos y radiactivos que sacaron de quien sabe donde

Rata: ¿Esto es seguro?

Lena: No, puedes morir muuuuuy dolorosamente :D, pero, si no mueres tal vez y hasta te den super poderes

Rata:...

Shiro: Olvídalo no lo hará por las buenas

Lena: Buen punto

Los dos anfitriones se acercaron a la rata y la atraparon entre los dos obligandolo a estar quieto uno y la otra a mantener la boca abierta

Ankoku: Y por eso ustedes son mi dúo favorito aunque se pelean tanto hacen un buen trabajo en equipo -Y dicho eso le metieron la rata radiactiva a la boca

Al principio parecía normal luego sus ojos se pusieron completamente blancos, comenzó a sudar exageradamente y de su boca comenzó a salir espuma roja por alguna razón, aunque, lo mas seguro es que fuera espuma con sangre, la rata callo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor dejando un charco de aquella extraña espuma roja y luego dejo de moverse

Lena: Que lastima estiro la pata -en realidad no podía importarle menos-

**_Truffles y Mangle, abracen a Cro-Marmot por cinco minutos._**

Ambos mencionados abrazan al cabernicola o mejor dicho cubo de hielo, Truffles se congelo rápidamente y Mangle al ser de metal no se congelo pero si se quedo pegada, ahora tendría que enfocarse en despegarse del niandertal congelado

**_Dienton, Digo Thoothy, Como Giggles no permite que beses a tu mejor amigo, bésala a ella, si alguno se resiste al reto que Fliqpy me haga el favor de matarlo._**

Toothy: No puedo hacerle eso a Cuddles

Fliqpy: Me acabas de hacer el día dienton

y dicho eso Fliqpy asesino a Toothy arrancándole los ojos seguido del cerebro y metiendo su mano por la garganta de este comenzó a sacar los órganos de este, luego de aquello prosiguió a matar a Giggles y a Cuddles ya que estaba...

**_Pop, comete el garfio de Foxi a la plancha, frito, con chocolate, como quieras pero comételo._**

Lena: Lo siento Foxy, te prometo que te conseguiremos otro garfio

El pirata pelirrojo solo suspiro en respuesta y se quito el garfio para entregárselo al padre irresponsable, Pop trago saliva e intento comerlo pero solo consiguió clavárselo en la boca y que este atravesada su piel y mandíbula, intento sacarlo pero solo lo empeoro y al final murió desangrado ¿o tal vez se ahogo con su propia sangre? Bueno eso no importa el caso es que no fue necesario reemplazar el garfio del zorro pirata

**_Mime, véndate los ojos y lanza sanguijuelas a todas partes._**

El mimo se venga los ojos con una venda invisible aunque como tenia los ojos cerrados si consiguió no ver, les dieron una cubeta llena de sanguijuelas y quiso lanzarlas pero las sanguijuelas se pegaron al mimo y no se soltaron hasta chuparle toda la sangre, en consecuencia este murió

**_Sniffles, golpea a Lumpy en la cabeza con un diccionario. ahora deja que purple guy te tema dentro de BB, no me importa como lo haga pero que lo haga._**

Lo primero lo hizo fácilmente y sin preocupaciones pero ahora tocaba lo segundo, Sniffles trago saliva recordando el estado en el que revivió Mike sin mencionar que ese chico, BB, era bastante pequeño, iba a ser peor y para colmo lo iba a meter ese psicópata de nombre Purple Guy sin embargo se tuvo que dejar hacer si no lo hacia, seria peor porque lo obligarían, y así falleció apretado en el cuerpo del pequeño BB

**_Antes de que alguien decida echarse en contra de la pantalla para intentar lastimarme por venganza de los retos, que Lena golpee a todos los hombres en la entrepierna, si digo todos es todos, sin importar que sean de metal o madera o lo que sea._**

Lena: Antes que nada pido disculpas de antemano a todos los hombres que si me caen bien 7.7 -dicho eso la chica se paso por el puesto de todos los hombres pateándolos, algo muy cansado considerando que de los 46 personajes en ese Chat show solo 9 eran chicas y doloroso al ser 7 de los hombres de metal y uno de madera

-Luego de darles un tiempo a los hombres para reponerse-

Lena: De nuevo lo siento a los que si me caen bien

**_Ahora si me voy, ¡Hasta luego!_**

Ankoku: Vuelve pronto

Allen: Y la siguiente es **_pinkierose230502_** nuestra benefactora de estudio -tal como antes la llamada comenzó sola-

Ankoku: Gracias de nuevo por el Foro

**_De nada y espero que le agrade :3 y bien hoy hubo mucha matanza ! D: jejejeje bueno mejor ya empiezo con la preguntas y retos :_**

**_Ankoku : ¿Te basas en los diseños de pole-Bear para los animatronicos ?_**

(Ankoku: Así es, efectivamente me baso en sus diseños para casi todos los personajes sin embargo para algunos otros uso los diseños de Lulu la cual dibuja super kawaiosamente pero me gusta mucho)

**_y otra cosa ¿Conoces a Rebornica? (¡A mi me encanta como dibuja ella y en cierto modo como le da su historia a los guardias :3) _**

(Ankoku: La conozco, si, y me gusta mucho como dibuja también las historias que les crea aunque alguna que otra no encaje del todo con la verdadera historia... Pero en cuanto a diseños humanizados de los animatronics me gusta mas el estilo de Pole-bear y de Lulu pero eso no quita que Rebornica sea una gran artista)

**_Y eso es todo ..._**

Todos: Hurra

**_¡Ja no es cierto! ¡Seguimos con esto!_**

Todos: Oh...

**_Cuddles : ¿Aparte de Totthy (aggh no se como se escribe su nombre) que otro HTF te cae bien?_**

Cuddles: Me llevo bien con todos, creo

**_Splendont : -le enseña la lengua- ¡Amargado!_**

El pelirrojo gruñe molesto... Pero no dice nada porque es un héroe y debe proteger a la gente no insultarlas

**_Fliqpy : ¿Flaky te llama la atención?_**

Fliqpy: Si

Flippy: ¿Que? -Frunce el seño-

Fliqpy: Calma marica, solo el color... Lleva el color de la sangre

**_Flippy : Si alguien intenta hacerle daño a Flaky ¿Que le haces a esa persona?_**

Flippy: No puedo decir que lo matare por que no es lo mio pero si que no lo dejaría pasar... Lo mas probable es que deje que Fliqpy le mate pero eso es muy arriesgado así que solo lo hago cuando me enfado mucho

**_Nutty : ¿Come mole? (me refiero a mole de comida XD) _**(Ankoku: Yo ya me imaginaba canibalismo xD)

Nutty: ¿Que es esto? -Pregunta mirando un tazón de mole-

Allen: Dulces -Miente- cómelo

Nutty no espero dos veces y comenzó a comer pero al descubrir el sabor del supuesto "Dulce" lo escupió de inmediato

**_Freddy : ¿Por que usted ataca cuando se acaba la energía ?_**

Freddy: Porque es parte de mi forma de atacar, si prestas atención a lo que dijo por teléfono de mi el chico de aya -Dijo señalando a Telephone guy- Sabes que me gusta... O mejor dicho, me beneficio de moverme en la oscuridad para no ser visto

**_Bonnie : Ten una batalla para ver quien toca mejor el bajo con Toy Bonnie_**

Ambos conejos comienzan a tocar, primero algo leve y tranquilo pero aumentando cada vez mas la intensidad de la melodía hasta que al final terminaron tocando el mas pudo Heavy metal... Y así siguieron y siguieron hasta que ya se estaban tardando mucho... La autora suspiro y entrego una tijera a Lena y Shiro, una cada uno

Ankoku: Encárguense

Los dos anfitriones se escabulleron y sin que los músicos lo notaran cortaron con las tijeras las cuerdas de ambos instrumentos

Bonnie/Toy Bonnie: ¡Oye!

Ankoku: Se estaban tardando demasiado, en todo caso ya probaron lo buenos que son

**_Toy Freddy : jejejeje -le roba su sombrero- ¡Atrápame si puedes! -corre y se esconde detrás Golden Freddy- jejejeje_**

Toy Freddy: Vuelve aquí niña -Intenta quitarle el sombrero pero la chica no deja de esconderse detrás de Golden, al final terminaron dando vueltas alrededor del oso dorado, que solo suspiro cansado

**_Petunia : ¿Que es lo que te enamoro de Handy?_**

Petunia: Bueno... Yo veía que mis amigas ya tenían sus parejas o novios y yo también quería uno pero no fue por ello, eso solo fue el principio, el me pidió salir y yo acepte pero no me gustaba su forma de vivir... Como constructor se ensuciaba mucho y yo realmente no me sentía cómoda con su falta de brazos, yo no podía soportar eso así que al final nos distanciamos... Tengo que decir que fui muy cruel con eso, no entendía como era vivir sin brazos hasta que los perdí en un accidente con la ventana y Handy... -Mira al chico con dulzura- fue tan amable como para enseñarme que no tener brazos no era tan malo y enseñarme a hacer cosas sin necesitarlos, claro que mis brazos volvieron a diferencia de los de el por alguna razón pero entendí que era un gran chico

**_Handy : ¡Baila la macarena!_ **

El constructor suspiro y comenzó a hacer aquel baile, todo iba bien hasta que llego al pazo en que debía usar sus manos y con lo poco de brazos que tenia no podía hacerlo, entonces gruño y con su tan popular cara de enojo se quedo ahí

**_Lumpy : ¿Quieres un chocolate? :3_**

Lumpy: Si

Nutty: ¡Chocolate!

Y el amante de los dulces se lanzo sobre el alce

**_Purpple Guy : Bien señor ... ¿Le pareció divertido matar a eso pequeños ? Bien Vicentt (tampoco se como se escribe su nombre :p ) a mi me parecerá divertido ¡Esto! -le enseña una aguja- ( espero y sepas porque hago esto) _**(Ankoku: Si es la imagen que yo se entonce si se)

Purple Guy: "Vincent" jaja hace tiempo que nadie me llamaba así... Pero, tu estas a través de una pantalla y yo estoy aquí

**_Jeremy : Es cierto ¿Que te cortas la venas ? ( ojala y también entiendas esto XD) _**(Ankoku: Pues esta si que no la entendí pero como según lo que leí Jeremy quedo en coma luego de la mordida del 87 asi que no es posible que se corte xD)

Jeremy: No

**_Para todos los guardias : ¿Animatronico favorito? (no se vale decir ninguno)_**

Telephone Guy: Eh, lo dije en el FNaF 2 pero no tengo ningún problema en repetirlo, emm, mi favorito siempre fue Foxy, no lo se

Mike: Tengo que admitir que cuando era niño me gustaba mucho Foxy, pero ya no

Jeremy: Toy Bonnie, solo porque es el menos tenebroso

Fritz: Toy Chica, soy hombre y débil -La mencionada rió ante eso y el guardia suspiro-

**_Toy Bonnie : Canta la cancion de Becoming popular (es de My Little Pony XD) _**(Ankoku: Yo ya iba a poner "MLP detected" claro que en plan amable pero ya lo especificaste tu)

Toy Bonnie: Emm -Le pasan un papel con la letra-

I'll be the toast of the town, the girl on the go

I'm the type of pony every pony, every pony should know

I'll be the one to watch, the girl in the flow

I'm the type of pony every pony, every pony should know

Becoming as popular as popular can be

Making my mark, making my mark in high society

I'm the belle of the ball, the star of the show, yeah

I'm the type of pony every pony, every pony should know

See how they hang on every word that I speak

My approving glance is what they all seek

I'm the creme de la creme, not just another Jane Doe

I'm the type of pony every pony should know

At home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht

Becoming the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot

I'm the creme de la creme, not just another Jane Doe, yeah

I'm the type of pony every pony, every pony should know

Because I'm the type of pony

Yes, I'm the type of pony

Yes, I'm the type of pony every pony should know

**_Shifty : ehhhhhh ¡Pu**! (?) ok no pero ponte esto! -le da un traje de sailor moon- muajaja !_**

Shifty: No voy a

De nuevo el anfitrión pelioscuro le apunta con esa arma que en realidad es falsa el, mapache ríe nervioso y se va a otra habitación para cambiarse... Al volver no es necesario decir que es el hazme reír

**_Pop : ¿Donde esta la mamá de cub?_**

Pop: -Baja la mirara- Mi esposa falleció hace mucho y permanentemente

**_y ahora si eso es todo y sobre el oc ¡Yo quiero que Angie salga! Aquí te dejo su ficha :_**

**_Nombre : Angie _**

**_Edad : entre 18-19 _**

**_Características: Castaña , ojos rojos carmesí, Blanca, es mediana de estatura._**

**_Vestimenta: un suéter con capucha de manga larga de color café rojizo, debajo del suéter tiene una camisa amarilla, pantalón azul de mezclilla, y una diadema amarilla._**

**_Gustos : las cosas tiernas, le gusta cantar pero no en publico y ¡Las galletas! _**

**_Disgutos : nada en especial . _**

**_Psicológicamente: Esta bien su salud mental normal aunque...tiene un trauma con cierto oso *cofcofFreddy el originalcofcof* ya que esta la intento pues um..violar cuando trabajo en la pizzería (para entender esto ver el fic Todos Nosotros de Xclax el parte donde sale su historia ) _**(Ankoku: Ya la leí, me gustan las historias de Xclax y me dio risa que Freddy intentara con casi todas las chicas xD aun así "mi" Freddy o mejor dicho el de mi historias es diferente pero aun así respeto el que Angie le tenga miedo)

**_Datos curiosos : Cuando esta bajo mucha presión se pone nerviosa tanto al punto de desmayarse . _**

**_Eso es todo y quisiera que de preferencia socializara con los guardias :3 en especial con Mike ewe_** (AngiexMike detected)

**_Angie : ¡Cállate!_** (No lo escondas se ve a simple vista)

**_Yo : si me callas ya no hago tu fic! _**(¿Un Fic de AngiexMike? suena interesante ewe)

**_Angie : ok T-T _**(Tranquila, no te quedaras sin Mike)

**_Como sea ¡Hasta la próxima! :D_**

Todos: Adiós

Ankoku: -Camina hacia la primera invitada en llegar de la fiesta- Acompáñame por aquí Angie-chan no puedes quedarte en la misma sala que nosotros pues seria peligrosos en retos grupales, esperaras en otra habitación junto con otros que han llegado antes

Angie: B-bueno -Algo desconcertada se deja guiar por la autora aun así mira de reojo a Mike-

Lena: Ahora los siempre esperables, por lo menos por mi y Ankoku, los:**_ S-S-C-F-F-S_**

**_Selly: ¿donde está Claro? *mira a Samy*_**

**_Samy: Es- *se abre la puerta de una patada, dejando ver a F, Sombra, y Claro* Oh, llegaron los semes posesivos..._**

**_Claro: ¡Selly! _**

**_Selly: ¡Claro!_**

**_*se ve un ambiente cursi*_**

Todos en el chat show: Esto es incomodo

**_F/Samy: que asco..._**

**_Preguntas._**

**_Foxy, gracias por su firma. *muestra un contrato* ahora, legalmente, me pertenece y tiene que hacer todo lo que le diga. (¿)._**

Foxy: Genial... -se da un face palm con su mano sana- Por eso quería preguntar

**_Chica, ¡Ay, que tierna es!_**

Chica: Gracias

**_Freddy, que bien canta, ¿enserio tiene 18?_**

Freddy: Gracias y -mira a Telephone Guy- ¿Que edad tengo?

Telephone Guy: ¿Como quieres que sepa?

Freddy: Eres el gerente... O lo eras antes de que te matadamos... Deberías saber

**_BonniexLifty, digo, Bonnie. ¿Cómo esta? ¿Ya tuvo sepso con Lifty?_**

Bonnie: No...

**_Shifty, hijo de fruta..._**

Shifty: Ya entendí que me odian por abandonar a Lifty, no es necesario que me lo repitan todo el tiempo

**_Purple Guy, pareces el hermano perdido de Fliqpy..._**

PG: ¿Fliqpy?

Ankoku: El de por allá -señala al ex-militar que se encuentra ahorcando a Mime con los intestinos de Disco Bear que estaba muerto aunque eso sobraba decirlo-

PG: ... No veo ningún parecido entre el y yo

**_Marionette, Hola, ¿Es dioh?_**

Marionette: ¿"Dioh"?

Shiro: Creo que se refiere a "Dios"

La Marioneta miro al pelioscuro o eso parecía aunque con su mascara era difícil de identificar esto

Marionette: Ya veo... -volvió sus ojos negros de pupila extrañamente blanca hacia la pantalla de vídeo- No soy dios... Soy solo una marioneta

Shiro: Si claro -sarcasmo- una marioneta que mete almas a animatronics, que se mueve sin nadie que la maneje y que te ataca y asesina cuando la pinche caja musical deja de sonar

Marionette: Es cierto... Pero soy una marioneta de igual forma

Shiro:-Sorprendido, eso era cierto Marionette era una marioneta aunque tuviera esos elementos tan peligrosos y sorprendentes-... -entrecierra los ojos fastidiado- Toushe (Ankoku: o como se escriba, tengo que admitir que "The puppet" o "The Marionette" es un personaje que aunque no esta en mi top 3 si me gusta mucho, mas que nada por la grandes incógnitas que lo rodean como por ejemplo ¿Quien es? ¿Porque te mata? ¿Porque salvo a los niños? ¿Lo hizo con buena intención o...?Pero principalmente, y me resulta gracioso que mucha gente no se pregunte esto, ¡¿Como demonios se mueve una marioneta sola?! )

**_Lumpy, ¿cuál es su mayor Mello?_**

Lumpy: ¿Melon?

Lena: No... Melon, no... ¡Miedo!

Lumpy: El coco

**_Ankoku, ¿cuándo tendrá lista la historia que le dije?_**

Ankoku: Emm...-nerviosa- pasemos a la siguiente pregunta

**_Shiro, ¿acaso no le gusta presentarnos? ¿Que le hicimos?... _**

Shiro: No es eso es solo que cada vez que vienen esto se plaga de yaoi

**_Meh, a modo que no me importa su respuesta..._**

Shiro: ¡Entonces para que preguntas!

**_Mangle, no se ponga triste, arruinara esa linda carita suya..._**

Mangle: ¿Linda? ¿Yo?

**_Lena, ¿te gustaría que le den "amor" a tu hermanis?_**

Lena: Depende de quien sea, debo cuidar a mi hermano

**_Allen, ¿alguna vez te has golpeado el dedo meñique de tu pie con una mesa?_**

Allen: No entiendo porque una pregunta asi en un momento como este

**_Flippy, si quieres puedes tener sepso con Flaky, enfrente de todos..._**

Flippy: NO

**_Flaky, que trauma tan geih..._**

La peliroja baja la mirara

**_Sniffles... ¡Sniffles! ¡¿Dónde ha estado?!_**

Allen: Ahora... Reparando a los animatronics rotos

**_Samy estaba muy preocupada..._**

**_Samy: ... _**

**_*se oyen gritos de ayuda y varios huesos crujirse(?)*_**

Todos los humanos: Eso tubo que doler

**_Cuddles, hay un fic, donde aparece con Kenny Mckormic, como su hermano_**

Allen: Bueno teniendo en cuenta que ambos son rubios de ojos azules y muy rara vez sobreviven si son como hermanos perdidos

**_¿es cierto que cuando Giggles no lo ve, se lo coge a Thoothy?_**

Cuddles: ¡CLARO QUE NO! -Completamente sonrojado-

**_Thoothy, ¿es cierto que te cogen?_**

Thoothy: Ya respondió Cuddles

**_Mike, ¡Mike wazowski! :D_**

Mike: Si entiendo el chiste pero no soy Mike Wazowski, mi nombre es Mike Schmidt

**_¿Podrían apagar la luz?_**

Ankoku: En este estudio no se puede

**_The Mole, creo que Freddy lo odia..._**

The mole: ¿Porque?

**_Lammy, ¿qué se siente saber que Pickles es un consolador? :mrbean:_**

Lammy: ¡Pickles no es eso!

**_Giggles, aprenda a compartir..._**

Giggles: Si es mi novio no

**_F: ... ¿Donde esta S?_**

**_Samy: ¿no venia contigo?_**

**_F: *empieza a buscar a S preocupado*_**

**_Retos._**

**_Bonnie, como los retos no deben de pasar de la cintura, tenga sepso a la mitad, con Lifty._**

Bonnie: ¿Como se hace eso?

Ankoku: Te lo explicaría pero acá no tengo vídeos -_-

**_Shiro, haga lo mismo, con Allen._**

Shiro: Tampoco se hacerlo -mintiendo para no tener que hacerlo-

**_Lena, no lo impida, usted quiero verlo... La conozco, mosco... _**

Lena: Mi hermana interior dice que cuide a Allen por sobre todo pero la fujoshi en mi llora

**_Toy Chica, no me equivoco, si eres puta... Sino, pruébelo..._**

Toy Chica: Una puta es una mujer que se vende y acuesta con cualquier hombre. YO, querida, no lo hago

**_Toy Freddy, bueno, si es algo egocéntrico, pero, si le sirve de algo, a mi me cae, mas o menos. *le da un helado de Nutella* embarreselo en la cara._**

Toy Freddy: ¿Por que haría es -alguien le empujo haciendo que su rostro fuera a dar contra el helado, cuando el 2.0 subió la mirara volteo a ver a su versión original silbando para fingir inocencia-

Freddy: ¿Que? Había que cumplir el reto

**_Freddy, el único castaño hombre, que me cae bien. _**

Freddy: Me siento alagado

**_Juguemos a matar a Toy Freddy... _****_Golden, tu no eres la excepción, ven, juegue con nosotros. (¿)._**

Freddy/Golden: Con gusto

Toy Freddy: ¡¿Que?!

**_Chica, es como una Flaky, pero Rubia... deme un abrasho._**

La rubia sin ninguna objeción de la da un abrazo a la chica

Lena: No solo una Flaky rubia sino también una Flaky que no tartamudea y que no tiene miedo hasta de su sombra

**_Toy Bonnie, aw es un amor... Abrase a quien quiera..._**

El peliazul no espero a que se lo dijeran dos veces y en menos de un minuto se le pudo ver abrazando, casi que colgado, a su versión original que prefería permanecer inmóvil para no molestar al toy pero tampoco corresponder

**_Cub, déjenme darle amor..._**

Le entregan al infante

Ankoku: Puedes cargarlo hasta que termine tu review

**_Thoothy, le quedaba bien el rosa._**

Toothy: No es mi color

**_Foxy, ya que me pertenece por unas horas, abrase a la autora... Si ella quiere..._**

Ankoku: ¡Claro que quiero! -Todos la miran sorprendida- Es decir... Jeje, un abrazo no le cae mal a nadie (Ankoku: Apenas se nota que Foxy es mi favorito junto con Bonnie ¿No?)

La chica muy apenada por exponer su favoritismo por el zorro rojo recibió su abrazo del pirata para luego alejarse un poco, de hecho se alejo hasta salir de pantalla

**_Fliqpy, deme su cabesho..._**

Fliqpy: ¿Para qu...

No alcanzo a terminar su pregunta cuando escucho el ruido de una tijeras a sus espaldas, cuando volteo pudo ver a la anfitriona pelirroja con un mechón de pelo verde y unas tijeras en sus manos, el chico gruño y la pelirroja hecho a correr pero no por miedo sino para que no le quitaran el mechón antes de dárselo a Samy, mientras corría siendo perseguida por el alter-ego se resbalo con restos del helado de nutella terminando en el suelo, el militar se acerco a ella riendo de forma demencial y cuando se preparaba para matarla sujetándole los brazos para inmovilizarla...

Fliqpy: ¿Porque corres? me tienes mied

La chica levanto su pierna con fuerza pegando en el lugar especial de los hombres venciendo así a Fliqpy tal y como en el capitulo anterior y ¿Como no? Si hasta parecía que tenia experiencia y todo pateando entrepiernas, se levanto tranquila y calmadamente como si nada pasada y le dio una bofetada

Lena: ¡Entiendo que yo no te temo!

**_DB, tu si que sabes arruinar momentos..._**

DB: Vamos seguro que a linda chica rubia le gusto bailar conmigo -Luego de ese comentario pudo percibir las miraras asesinas de los animatronic del FNaF 1-

**_Pop, al rincón._**

Pop: Esta ocupado -Mirando a Russell-

Allen: ¿Que no se va a mover de ahí?

**_Russell, dele espacio a Pop._**

El pirata nutria se hizo a un lado

Allen: Bueno por lo menos se movió, ahora valla al rincón Sr. Pop

Dicho eso el padre no tuvo mas elección que sentarse en el rincón

**_Flippy, intenta orgasmear a una mujer, que no sea Flaky._**

Flippy: No puedo hacer

**_Splendid, mate a Friqpy._**

**_Friqpy: ¡porque yo!_**

**_Samy: porque Sombra estará mas tiempo con Frippy... *dice calmada por el grito*_**

**_Friqpy: ..._**

Splendid: Yo no puedo matar a alguien, soy un héroe -el héroe dio un golpe a la pared haciendo que esta se estremeciese y una de las luces del techo cayeda sobre el tal Friqpy-

Splendont: Bien hecho genio

**_Me despido._**

**_Merry Christmas, Bitches._**

**_(((Bye byee)))_**

Ankoku: Alto -Volviendo a aparecer con su tablet en mano- De hecho aquí dice que algunos de ustedes quedaran así que los que se vallan a quedar siganme y los que no son libres de irse...

De todos los personajes del review solo quedaron: un joven de cabello verde desde el comienzo hasta la mitad y el resto pasa a ser negro le llega casi al cuello y posee ojos amarillos sin brillo, un chico de un 1.80 con cabello negro y ojos de igual color, un chico de cabello verde menta y ojos de mismo color sin brillo, de hecho la apariencia de este se parecía a Flippy pero de menor edad y obviamente otras ropas, y una chica de ojos café oscuros opacos, cabello color café oscuro hasta mas abajo de la rodillas atado en un moño alto color rojo.

Ankoku: Muy bien, Samy, Frippy, Sombra y Tompy, siganme por aquí -Al igual que como con Angie guió a los mencionados al salón donde esperaban los otros invitados a la fiesta

Shiro: Ahora a darle la bienvenida a otro de los que nos han estado siguiendo desde que comenzamos, aunque no fue hace mucho:**_ DarkDemon099 _**-Como siempre la vídeo llamada inicio sola-

**_¡Party Hard! (?) digo digo, hacer un especial así suena interesante, mandare mi OC por mensaje, pero aquí dejare mis preguntas y retos._**

**_Preguntas:'_**

**_1-Flaky ¿Qué se sintio tener Salseo con Flippy?_**

Flaky: -Completamente roja- y-y-y-yo

Shiro: Sigamos que esta de tartamudear no termina mas.

**_2-Giggles ¿Por qué eres tan tierna? *-* no te pongas celoso Cuddles, considerate afortunado de tener una novia como ella :3_**

Giggles: Awww que encanto, gracias -sonrió la chica y a pesar de que dijeron de no ponerse celoso se podía apreciar en la mirara de Cuddles que no estaba muy feliz-

**_3-Cuddles ¿tu animal favorito es el conejo? tu sabes... tienes orejas de conejo en tu ropa._**

Allen: Y pantuflas de conejo también -Comento el pelirrojo mirando al calzado del rubio-

Cuddles: Si y me gusta pero principalmente es porque en HTF original soy un conejo

**_4-The mole ¿sabías que derrotaste a uno de los animatronicos mas fuertes?_**

The mole: ¿Yo? ¿Cuando?

Lena: Es difícil de explicar

**_5-Sniffles, ¿me ayudas a terminar mi examen de geografía? ;A;_**

Sniffles: Aunque me gustaría mucho ayudarte tengo que decir que no, un examen es algo que se debe hacer solo

Ankoku: Pinche Sniffles hoy en día lo gente se copia hasta del gato en los exámenes

Sniffles: Lo se, la sociedad va en retroceso deplorable

**_6-Nutty ¿dulces o más dulces?_**

Nutty: Dulceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees

**_7-Pop ¿por qué siempre descuidas a Cub? es una cosita muy tierna para descuidarla así *inserte carita enojada aquí*_**

Pop: No quiero descuidar a mi hijo... Yo realmente lo quiero pero... -Deprimido- Soy un terrible padre

**_8-Russell ¿te consideras mejor pirata que Foxy?_**

Russell: Así es bucanero -dijo orgulloso

Allen: Valla, dejo de estar deprimido

**_9-Foxy, lo mismo pero esta vez cambía el Foxy por Russell_**

Foxy: Ya dije que Russell era mejor pirata tradicional, sin embargo, yo soy el tipo de pirata que les gusta a los niños

**_10-Bonnie... te quiero *-*/_**

Bonnie: Oh, gracias

**_11-Freedy ¿te consideras el lider del grupo de tus amigos? _**

Freddy: No realmente solo que todo el mundo me pinta o me pone como el líder, supongo que porque tanto la pizzeria como el juego tiene mi nombre

**_¿por qué no te mueves hasta la noche 4?_**

Freddy: Eso es porque las tres primeras noches estudio tus movimientos, en otras palabras, como tu nos vigilas a nosotros yo te vigilo a ti, dejo que conozcas a los demás y observo que métodos y estrategias usas para evadirlos y luego ataco

**_12-Golden freedy ¿como le haces para desaparecer como si fueras una ilución? ¿me haces una demostración?_**

Golden: Realmente eso no lo se... Me sale casi natural

Ankoku: Haznos una demostración

El dorado se encoge de hombros y de repente comienza a volverse mas y mas traslucido o trasparente, hasta que al final desaparece por completo ante la mirara sorprendida de los htf y los guardias, claro que luego volvió a aparecer

**_13-Bonnie 2.0 ¿eres hombre o mujer? (Perdón es que en tu versión humana sueles parecer mujer c:)_**

Toy Bonnie: No te preocupes mucha gente dice que si me pongo una falda bien podría parecer una chica plana, pero, soy hombre

**_14-Chica ¿cual fue la situación mas divertida que viviste con Bonnie, Freedy y Foxy?_**

Chica: Supongo que cuando apenas estábamos descubriendo como hacer nuestro trabajo justo cuando recién nos habíamos convertido en animatronics

**_15-Marionette ¿Por qué le diste vida a los animatronicos? ¿querías ayudarlos o que se vengaran?_**

Marionette: Lo hice por ambas razones, en principal la primera pero ellos deseaban venganza y yo no soy quien de impedírselos cuando yo mismo quiero torturar al asesino

**_16-Ballons boy, se que esta no es una pregunta pero... deja de meterte en la jodida oficina cuando juego, no tengo dinero para comprar un globo hasta terminar la semana uwu_**

Como siempre Bon bon le tradujo todo al niño de los globos

BB: Oh, I'm so sorry

**_17-Jeremy ¿es verdad que fuiste tu el que recibio la mordida?_**

Jeremy: Si... y estuve en coma hasta hoy en día

**_18-Mike ¿cual es el animatronico que mas odias?_**

Mike: No te ofendas, se que te gusta mucho pero es Bonnie, siempre es el primero en irse y el que mas molesta

**_Retos:_**

**_1-Handy, encuentra el modo de abrazar a Petunia_**

El constructor con su boca suelta una de sus vendas y de la misma forma ata el extremo de esta a su otro brazo uniendo así sus brazos luego paso sus brazos por sobre la peliazul haciendo que esta quede encerrada entre lo poco que tiene de brazos el constructor y las vendas cerrándole el paso que de todas formas no quería irse

**_2-Nutty, come todos los dulces que puedas en 10 minutos_**

Le sirvieron una gran montaña de dulces y el del ojo vago devoro todo en solo ¿3 minutos? Nuevo record, pero no había mas dulces para seguir así que el amante de los dulces paso a hacerse un tornado e irse por ahí

**_3-Russel y Foxy, hagan una competencia, el que encuentre primero un tesoro de gran valor gana_**

Ambos piratas son teletransportados hacia quien sabe donde para que busquen sus tesoros

**_4-Giggles, maquilla a Cuddles *risa malvada* :3_**

Todo el mundo intentaba aguantar la risa al ver al rubio maquillado a manos de su propia novia

Cuddles: Esto es ridículo

Giggles: Yo pienso que te vez bien amor -Menciono la chica para luego abrazar a su novio-

**_5-Bonnie, eh... no puedo hacerte un reto malo, te quiero demasiado uwu solo dame un abacho uwu/_**

Bonnie: Emm... Claro

Sin ninguna objeción dio un abrazo al lector

Shiro: Y ese es el beneficio de ser el favorito de un lector

**_6-Ballons boy, dale un globo a Cub y juega con el_**

Nuevamente Bonbon tubo que traducirle y el niño de los globos sin ningún inconveniente fue a jugar con el pequeño infante

**_7-Freedy, intenta nuevamente atrapar a The mole_** (Ankoku: lo saque con una moneda :3)

El oso ahora sin impedimentos como el bastón o cosas en el suelo por fin logro atrapar al ciego sin embargo solo era atrapar así que le dejo ir sin matarlo

**_8-Para todos, quiero que los de FNAF hagan un cosplay de HTF y los de HTF deben hacer uno de FNAF (No deben ser todos, solo algunos personajes :3)_**

Les tomo un tiempo pero lograron hacer los Cosplay, en el lado de los HTF los disfraces se repitieron un poco pues eran mas que los de FNaF

**_*Tose a propósito* Flaky *tose* sé qué *tose un poco más* disfrutaste ese momento con Flippy *_****_termina de toser* lo siento, tengo la garganta seca, ahora sí, no tengo más retos, nos vemos._**

Ankoku: *tose* eso *tose* es obvio *tose un poco mas* La tos esta contagioso y todo ¿No?

Todos: Adiós -Y bien la trasmisión se corto un joven de cabellos negros y ojos color café claros entro a la sala, lucia algo perdido mirando con seriedad a su alrededor

Allen: ¿Disculpa?

Alex: ¿Aquí es el chat show, no? -Pregunto simplemente

Allen: Depende de que Chat show pero si, es uno ¿Quien eres?

Alex: Mi nombre Alex

En ese momento la autora pareció haberse enterado, o en este caso acordado, de algo de gran importancia

Ankoku: Ya recuerdo, Alex, por aquí por favor

Y como antes guió al chico de chamarra roja con capucha, unos pantalones negros, unas zapatillas negras con detalles rojos a juego.

Allen: Eso fue algo raro -miraron a la lista de los reviews- oh,**_ Neko360XD_**, Bienvenidos

**_Hola de nuevo, como verán, ya no estoy "infiltrada" en el Chat Show_**

Todos: Lo notamos

**_ pero me gustó mucho estar ahí XD,_**

Ankoku: me alegra oír eso

**_pero bueno empecemos este grandioso Chat Show:_**

**_Golden Freddy: ¡No te sientas triste porque no tengas fans! Para animarte, yo soy tú fan *lo abraza*_**

Golden: Gracias

**_Freddy, Bonnie y Foxy: Aaawwww que lindo fue que salvaran a Chica del pervertido (?) Disco Bear_**

**_Chica 2.0: Quieres ser mi amiga? :3_**

Toy Chica: Claro -sonrie-

**_Marionett: ¡Aleluya hermanos, Marionett hablo! Okno XD, Dime, que se siente darle la vida a niños que los mató el *apunta al guardia morado*_**

Marionette: -Se encoge de hombros- En cierta forma no lo hice por nada especial así que tampoco me siento especial por hacerlo, solo quise darles un regalo a las almas de esos niños...

**_Ah y antes de seguir una cosita *Toca una puerta* ¡666 sale rápido!_**

**_666: Porque? No quiero salir_**

**_Neko: Oh sales o le cuento a Mangle y a todos tú secreto_**

Ante ese comentario todos se extrañaron, en especial Mangle ya que en cierta forma le habían hecho una mención especial al nombrarla por separado del "todos"

**_666: ¡Nonononono, ya salgo! *abre la puerta de golpe* Estamos en la transmisión?_**

**_Neko: No estoy hablando por Web Cam... ¡Pues claro que es el Chat Show!_**

**_666: Ah, tengo varios retos en mente:_**

**_Chica: Em... No tú eres muy inocente, entonces..._**

La rubia solo parpadeo extrañada

**_Bonnie: Mata a Mike_**

El mencionado se encoge de hombros y el guardia traga saliva

Mike: ¿Porque todos quieren que muera?

Bonnie: No lo se pero... -Eh incrusto un bolígrafo en el cuello del guardia que comenzó a sangrar intentando quitarse el bolígrafo, comenzó a ahogarse con la sangre y al final falleció- es hora de que mueras

**_Foxy: Muerde la cabeza de... Lifty_**

Foxy miro al mapache que pedía con señas que no y desvió su mirara, al final si tendría que morder a alguien no como cuando lo acusaron injustamente de la mordida del 87, musito un "Lo siento" y se lanzo contra el pobre mapache, los dientes filosos del zorro desgarraron fácilmente la carne humana y Jeremy sintió un Deja bu solo que ahora los protagonistas de la mordida no eran él y Mangle

**_Cudless: Quién es mejor, Gigless o Chica 2.0?_**

Cuddles: Mi novia obviamente

La pelirosa sonrió alegre y abrazo al rubio mientras la 2.0 se cruzo de brazos

Toy Chica: Yo soy mejor que ella

**_Toy Freddy: Te odio_**

Toy Freddy: Me tienes envidia

**_BB: Hi, Why do you speak in English and not Spanish? I just hate to speak English_**

BB: I never learned spanish

**_Neko: Cuando aprendiste inglés?_**

**_666: Anoche_**

**_Neko: *Poker Face*_**

**_Bueno sigo:_**

**_Handy: Has una casa de muñecas *mira a los dos lados y susurra* Es para Neko, mañana es su cumple y ella es infantil_**

Handy: No hay problema -se pone a construir la casita de muñecas

**_Petunia: Sabías que el piso que estas pisando está lleno de bacterias que, ahora mismo, tienes?_**

La chica emitió un fuerte grito y empezó a tallar su piel con una de esas esponjas de acero, que nadie sabe de donde saco, hiriéndose en el proceso de acabar con los germenes

**_Fliqpy: Quién es mejor, el guardia morado o tú?_**

Fliqpy: Yo

Purple Guy: Lo dudo

Fliqpy: ¿A que te refieres, buscas pelea?

PG: Yo solo digo que es imposible que seas mejor que yo porque en realidad no existes

Fliqpy: ¿Quieres probar mi existencia?

PG: Y encima te enoja cualquier cosa que te digan jajaja -se burlo- me han dicho sobre ti que eres la segunda personalidad de aquel que llamas marica todo el tiempo

Fliqpy: ¿Y que si lo soy? -Pregunto irritado-

PG: JA JA JA -ya su risa resaltaba rastros de locura- repetiré de una forma que lo entiendas TU-NO-ERES-REAL... ¿No entiendes? ¡No existes!, eres solo la representación del trauma de la persona que mas insultas y en cierta forma por cada insulto dirigido hacia el va hacia ti mismo también porque no-eres-REAL el real es el -dijo señalando a Flippy-

Shiro: Anda tu, lo que dice el psicópata de morado tiene sentido

Fliqpy: ¿Que? ¿Que dicen par de idiotas

Lena: Oh dios, el morado nos salio elocuente y todo-Ignorando a Fliqpy-

Fliqpy: ¡SOY REAL!

**_Y se me secó el cerebro, no sé nada más que preguntar, chao_**

**_Neko: Bueno... Sigo yo_**

**_Cub: Te gustó el globo? Ojalá que sí_**

Cub: ¡Ti! Gatias

**_Disco Bear: Pervertido de primera clase_**

DB se encoje de hombros

**_Ahora viene lo horrible:_**

**_Fliqpy: Ten *le da un regalo* Anda preguntame que es, es un osito de placenta jiji ojalá te guste_**

Fliqpy: -se encoje de hombros- no es la primera vez que veo una placenta

**_Flaky: Tengo un pastel, lo comemos? - aparece una mesa y el pastel* Sabes Flaky, hablemos de algún tema *saca un pedazo de pastel* el pastel lo preparé con ojos, sangre, unos cuántos órganos y un corazon, el resto es pastel *sonríe* te gustó?_**

Al oír eso la pelirroja se desmayo, ni a gritar alcanzo

**_Petunia: Tomamos algo? No seas tímida ten *le da un vaso con "jugo"* Está delicioso verdad, es sangre con algunos pedazos de carne_**

La peliazul corre a vomitar y a lavarse la boca incluso con cloro

**_Toy Bonnie: Ven aquí ahora *se teletransporta (?) magicamente al Chat Show* Ahora, te quería decir que... *se acerca a el* Que... Yo... Me gustan los ojos en cóctel y a ti?_**

Toy Bonnie: No lo eh probado, la verdad, de todas formas supongo que gracias por compartir ese secreto

**_Todos: Bueno, como había prometido sus chocolates *les da a cada uno un chocolate* quieren otra cosa que no sea chocolate?_**

Nutty: Choco... -La autora le cubre la boca-

Ankoku: Lo que quieras esta bien

**_Y hasta aquí, me despido chao_**

Todos: adiós

Allen: -mira la trableta- Bienvenida**_ ysanimed_**

**_bueno feliz navidad antes que nada y como estoy de buen humor les daré a todos un regalo ustedes decídanse y se los daré después, _**

Los HTF: Libertad

Anfitriones: No se puede

**_todo menos escapar del cat show._**

Los HTF se deprimen

**_retos:_**

**_lifty (como se escriba XD) :robale el babero de chica cualquiera de las dos_**

Lifty: ¿Cual babero? -No importa a cual mirase ninguna traía un babero- (Ankoku: En versión human traen delantales)

**_splendid: me caes bien por eso toma un regalo (tiene una criptonuez adentro)_**

Splendid: Oh, haber -Abre el regalo y al encontrarse con la roca color verde neon con forma de bellota cae al suelo vomitando todo lo que traía en el estomago y mas

**_flippy :piérdete en el bosque de pedobears vestido de maid_**

Flippy: Espe...

Antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar el soldado es teletransportado al bosque de los pedobears vistiendo nada mas y nada menos que un lindo vestido de maid rosa pastel con encaje blanco, escucha ruidos desde los arbustos y hecha a correr

**_preguntas:_**

**_¿me dan un dvd yaoi ?(preferiblemente del hard ,el que sea)_**

Ankoku: Claro -se lo envía por correo-

**_mangle :por que ese nombre?_**

Mangle: Por que estoy mutilada -baja la mirada- (Ankoku: No confundan mutilada con descuartizada, mutilada es como decir destruida y Mangle esta muy rota pero yo digo que es Kawaii)

**_fliqpy: si derrepente estallara una guerra en el mundo, a quien de la sala del cat show salvarías y a quien matarias?_**

Fliqpy: Salvaria a Flaky y los dejaría morir a todos los demás si es que no los mato yo primero

Ante esa declaración la sala entera quedo en silencio mas que nada porque acepto que salvaría a la chica de su personalidad real que, según el, odia

**_que nombre le pongo a mi ayudante? (es un mitad gato mitad humano)_**

Lena: Neko-Tan :3

Ankoku: Eso depende de que te gusta a ti

**_bueno bye bye XD_**

Todos: Adiós

Ankoku: Bien la siguiente es... Una nueva invitada bienvenida y esperamos que vengas mas seguido desde ahora**_ rdcami97_**

**_holas, primero que nada, me encanta chat show jeje_**

Ankoku: Gracias

**_y ahora seguiré con los retos, no se asusten, no soy mala, soy un pan de dios - con voz tierna-_**

Shiro: Eso le dijeron a mi madre y nacimos yo y mi hermano

**_Bien a los de FNAF 1, los adoro y me parecen tiernos, hasta que pegan el benigno grito, denme sus autógrafos y una foto grupal (Mike tambien)._**

Los personajes del FNaF 1 empezaron a firmar el gran autógrafo, pasándose la hoja y el bolígrafo, empezando con Freddy y terminando con Mike. Luego se agruparon todos y la anfitriona pelirroja, como siempre, tomo la foto para luego entregar tanto el autógrafo como la foto a la lectora

**_a las versiones 2.0 son feos, excepto Bonbon_**

Los 2.0 se disgustaron excepto Toy Bonnie que sonreía al ser el único del agrado de la lectora

**_lo veo raramente tierno_**

Toy Bonnie: Gracias

**_así que lo reto a que _****_arranque el brazo a Freddy 2.0._**

Toy Bonnie: No es personal

y dicho eso y antes de que el Freddy 2.0 pudiera quejarse jalo con fuerza del brazo del Toy castaño repetirás veces hasta que este desprendió

Toy Freddy: Genial -sarcástico- ahora estoy roto

Toy Freddy: Te repararan, a mi me hicieron beber ácido no se que y no me quejo

**_y por ultimo que foxy cuide en todo lo que queda del chat show a Cub (lo siento Pop)_**

Pop: Es MI hijo no lo dejare a manos de cualquiera

mientras el padre discutía la autora tomo a Cub entre sus brazos

Pop: ¡Oye!

Ankoku: Ese "Cualquiera" como usted lo llama a cuidado en dos ocasiones mejor a Cub de lo que usted lo cuida en la serie -dijo la chica y no, no era defensa al zorro por mucho que le gustase ella era justa con los retos, el padre bajo la mirara pues la autora tenia razón- Lo siento Pop -Musito con tristeza antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia Foxy- Felicidades eres padre sustituto

El zorro recibió al pequeño entre sus brazos cuidando como antes de no lastimarlo, sonrió muy levemente al ver al pequeño aplaudir y reír pero rápidamente borro su sonrisa antes de que alguien la notase

Ankoku: De todas formas no es como si se lo llevaran los de cuidado al menor, ahí si lo perderías para siempre pero ahora sigue estando en el Chat Show

**_A los de HTF._**

**_Lammy dale un beso frances a Flaky_**

Lammy: No quiero... -Le apuntan con un arma- pff

Obligadamente le da un beso salvaje apasionado, con lengua incluido a la pelirroja

**_Splendot mata a quien mas odien_**

Splendont: Soy un héroe, no un asesino

**_a giggles. . . no te soporto -poker face- me eres demaciado rosa así que el reto va para cuddles, torturala como en el medio evo._**

**_eso es todo, no tengo mucho solo eso jeje, nos vemos 3_**

Cuddles: ¡No puedo hacer eso!

Lena: Reglas

El rubio mira a su novia pelirosa

Giggles: ¿Cuddles? -le mira con tristeza-

Cuddles: Giggles yo...

Shiro: Tu decides Romeo, o lo haces tu o lo hacemos nosotros

Cuddles: -El rubio cierra los ojos- lo haré

Giggles: C-cudless

Derepente se puede ver a la pelirosa atada a una mesa de tortura y el rubio como encargado de realizarla, la chica cierra los ojos esperando el dolo sin embargo lo que toca sus labios son los de su rubio novio que le da un beso y luego se atraviesa a el mismo y a la chica con un espada de forma que mueren inmediatamente y juntos

Shiro: Que cursi -desvía su mirara a otro lado-

Lena: Y ni siquiera la torturo pero espero que puedas tomarlo como reto cumplido

Shiro: Ahora, otra nueva, bienvenida...**_ Shinoby Nehory _**-Al oír ese nombre la autora se sorprendió y soltó una leve sonrisa-

**_Hahahaah wooow me encanto! _**

Ankoku: Es bueno oír eso

**_Al fin pude poner review! Tu sabes a lo que me refiero (?)_** (Ankoku: Yep)

**_Bien emmm al fin pondre mis preguntas Cx _**

**_Golden: en el FNAF dicen que eres un fantasma, es cierto? -muy curiosa se le avienta encima y lo abraza-eres linduuu (?)_**

Golden: Eh... Gracias -algo sorprendido con el repentino abrazo- Soy un fantasma, si, pero no físicamente, es decir, el traje de animatronic que llevo es real

**_Mangle: como le haces para poder soportar tu propio peso cuando estas trepada en el techo? Digo no se te dificulta?_**

Mangle: A causa de estar mutilada soy muy liviana al tener en la mayoria de mi cuerpo solo endoesqueleto y estas piezas de metal que tengo de mas -dijo refiriéndose a aquellos metales que parecían tentáculos y extremidades de araña- me ayudan a sostenerme del techo

Allen: Eso es sorprendente

Mangle: Gracias

**_Toy Bonnie: porque__ acosas a Bonnie?_**

Toy Bonnie: A mi me gusta el conejito -Refiriéndose a Bonnie-

**_Freddy: que es lo que mas te agrada de chica? Cx_**

Freddy: Supongo que su forma de ser ¿No?

**_Bonnie: que sientes cuando te emparejan con el mapache kawaii Cx? Acaso te agrada eso o solo lo haces por el reto?_**

Bonnie: No conozco del todo al chico así que en principal lo hago por el reto pero tampoco es que odie a Lifty

**_Bien ahora los retos los haran...Mi lindo Itsuko y mi tierna Kuro-chan! *-* _**

**_Yo primero! -dice el albino ignorando las quejas de la tricolor_**

**_1. Flippy y a Fliqpy (en equipo) pelear contra Freddy y Toy Freddy (igual equipo)_**

Ankoku: ¿Flippy ya volvió del bosque de los perobear?

Lena: Sep, esta por haya -dijo señalando al peliverde que aun traía el vestido de Maid pero este estaba muy rasgado y se le veía temblando-

Allen: Ahora seguro tendrá un nuevo trauma

Shiro: Esperemos que de este no salga una tercera personalidad -Los otros anfitriones asintieron-

Ankoku: Bien comencemos con el reto

Fliqpy: ¿Estas bromeando? ¡Perderé si el marica pelea así!

Freddy: ¿Y que? Mi equipo es un idiota y ahora le falta un brazo

Toy Freddy: ¡Oye!

**_2. Flaky emmm...te me haces muy tierna -sonrie con su sonrisa colgate (?)- te reto a estar de acosadora con The Marionette todo el capitulo_**

Flaky: E-eh -La pelirroja miro al extraño hombre que vestía de negro y llevaba esa aun mas extraña y aterradora mascara, le daba miedo pero según lo que escucho era bueno ¿O no? había salvado a los niños porque era bueno ¿No?- ¿A-a-acosar?

Lena: Yep, debes estar todo el resto del cap pegada a el como si fueras su novia o algo así, y una novia celosa xD

Flaky: ¿Y-y-yo?

Shiro: Que yo sepa... Eres la única Flaky aquí

Lena: Exacto así que ve con el y no te despegues de la marioneta -dijo empujando a la pelirroja en dirección al pelinegro de la mascara aterradora-

Los de FNaF 2 le hicieron un espacio y la pelirroja tuvo que sentarse al lado de The Marionette

Lena: ¡Mas pegada! -Dijo casi amenazante-

La pelirroja soltó un leve gritito y se sentó ahora casi como si se fuera a tirar a la marioneta en cualquier momento aunque lo hacia por pudo y completo miedo, no porque quisiera, tanto así que el de la mascara podía sentir el temblar de la pelirroja y le miro levemente

The marionette: ¿Tanto me temes?

Flaky: N-no e-e-es eso -aclaro-

Lena: Ven así esta mejor -dijo con una sonrisa tierna- pasemos a la siguiente

**_3. Foxy y Mangle...beso kawaii ahora! Se me hacen buena onda ambos_**

Ambos zorros se miraron entre si, la alvina fue la que se acerco hacia el pelirrojo y poniéndose en puntitas para alcanzar la altura del zorro(Que era muy alto) le dio un leve beso

**_Bien ahora si dejo a esta mocosa a cargo -responde al albino mientras se va un poco _**

**_Eso es injusto! Me dejaste sin ideas! -responde muy enfadada la tricolor pero rapido se le viene una idea- bien...ultimo reto _**

**_1. Que Toy Bonnie haga fanservice con Itsuko ahora -dice muy confiada con su venganza _**

**_Que!? -responde el albino muy avergonzado del reto- agh!...aceptas Bon-Bon? -desvía la mirada sonrojado en modo tsundere_**

Toy Bonnie: Oh valla, es... Inesperado -sonrie- pero un reto es un reto

Dicho eso el conejo azul se levanto caminando hasta el chico de apariencia tsundere y rodeando el cuello de este con sus brazos, junto mas sus cuerpos aprovechando que el chico no se quejada de esto unió sus labios cerrando sus verdes ojos para profundizar el beso

La anfitriona pelirroja no se perdió el momento y saco tanto fotos como vídeos

**_Eso es todo! Espero conti! Lo adoro! Ahsjahsjahaj _**

**_Nos vemos luego! Oh...nos leemos luego (?) dah! No se bueno sayonara! Cx_**

De las tres personas invitadas en el estudio solo una se fue, los otros dos que fueron identificados como Itsuko y Nehory se quedaron así

Itsuko era un joven de cabello blanco, piel ligeramente pálida y ojos dorados y Nehory una chica pelirroja de piel clara mas no pálida y ojos plateados

Lena: Esta vez me toca a mi guiarlos

Ankoku: Pero

Lena: Tu siempre lo haces

Ankoku: -suspira- Bueno... Entonces yo presento al siguiente, bienvenido, eh... **_CachuloXD_**

**_Wazaap como estan? Yo soy cachuloXD ( un hombre alto con poleron negro rayas blancas y jeans ) y vengo con un amigo muy especial_**

**_AL GRAN MARIO! (Del juego mario bros)_**

**_Mario: hello! Its me, Mario_**

**_Cachulo: Hoy les venimos a alegrar el dia a los htf a los animatronics y a los guardias _**

**_Mario: you are right cachulo _**

**_Chaculo: no les pediremos yaoi yuri_**

Allen: Dicen que en momentos como estos puedes oír a las fujoshis llorar

Shiro: No, es tu hermana

_La anfitriona pelirroja se encontraba tirara en el suelo deprimida ahora todo el mundo sabe que no deben decir "sin yaoi" frente a ella_

**_Ah y si puediera sacarlos de aqui a todos lo hariamos pero no podemos :(_**

Los HTF: Esta bien... Ya nos resignamos

Shiro: ¡Por fin!

**_Mario tu empieza _**

**_Mario: oki doki _**

**_Mario a bb: hello! Ballon boy! Can you give me a ballon? oh Yeah!_**

BB: Sure -Le entrega un globo- thank you Mr. Mario

**_Cachulo a nutty: nutty? Porque te gustan tanto los dulces?_**

Nutty: ¡Los dulces son lo mejor del universo!

**_Mario a toy chica: mammamia! You are so sexy_**

Toy Chica: Jeje... Gracias encanto

**_Cachulo a Freddy: me encanta la cancion toreador march! Puedes tocarla please?_**

Freddy: Bueno solo la toco cuando se va la luz o estoy en la cocina pero... supongo que esta bien -Se encogió de hombros y como si nada la música comienzo a sonar-

**_Mario a fliqpy: hey, you are fliqpy? ARE YOU A SHIT! you kill all the happy tree friends with no reason! You are a stupid maniatic lets fight motherfucker! _**

**_( Mario y fliqpy pelean a lo mortal kombat, escribe como pelean y porfa as que mario gane) _**(Ankoku: Normalmente usaría una moneda para elegir equitativamente pero me cayeron bien y se ve gracioso que Fliqpy pierda xD)

Fliqpy: ¿Pero que? -Viendo que de repente todo parece un vídeo juego de acción eh incluso están las barras de vida-

De repente se da la señal de pelea, el militar estaba algo desorientado por su entorno lo que le dio la oportunidad al fontanero para atacar, cuando el militar noto que la barra sobre su cabeza era un indicador de vida se puso serio, saco su cuchillo y una granada militar de quien sabe donde, y con una sonrisa psicópata se la lanzo al fontanero, hubo una gran explosión pero Mario tenia vidas extras

Fliqpy: ¡Eso no es justo!

Mario uso una flor de fuego que tenia guardada y obtuvo poderes para lanzar fuego que uzo para distraer a Fliqpy, cuando este cayo en su trampa Mario uso un combo de Mortal combat para romper las costillas de Fliqpy y tal como en el juego salio animación de esto, aprovechando la poca vida que le quedaba al militar Mario le prendió fuego y Fliqpy murió calcinado con quemaduras del tercer grado

**_Mario: I WIN BITCH!_**

Purple Guy: Y encima te gana Mario

Fliqpy: ¡Cállate!

Purple Guy: Solo digo que no eres el mejor de aquí y nunca lo seras -menciono burlón y sombrío- por que no eres real

**_Cachulo a los guardias de seguridad (Incluyendo a phone guy): ustedes se.. Masturban en su trabajo XD_**

Guardias: Si nos ponemos con eso nos matan los animatronics

**_Cachulo a todos: una pregunta para todos si tuvieran un deseo sin reglas cual seria?_**

Shiro: No se vale "salir de aquí"

Todos: Oh...-desanimados-

**_Cachulo a flippy y flaky: yo creo que les debe molestar MUCHO que les pregunten si ustedes... Ehm.. Ya saben.. Hicieron eso ._._**

Flippy: Si

Flaky: -sonrojada-... -miro al peliverde desde su puesto junto a la marioneta, puesto que solo ocuparía ese capitulo

**_cachulo y Mario:AHORA LAS TORTURAS MUAJAJAJAJA (de fondo caen rayos) CHAN CHAN_**

**_Cachulo: no metira no somos tan malos para torturarlos_**

**_Mario: ;)_**

**_Cachulo:quiero recordar este dia con mi serie favorita y mi juego favorito_**

**_Nos sacamos una foto todos? :D Mario ven para la foto_**

**_Mario: oki Doki_**

Todos se agrupan para la foto grupal

**_(Foto lista) _**

**_Muy bien Recuerden que cuando Mario y yo vengamos no les haremos daño_**

Ankoku: ok, pero ahora se van a esperar con los otros lleva a la sala de espera

Mirándola bien esa sala de espera era el paraíso, tenia varias bebidas, alguna que otra botana, vídeo juegos, estéreo y según lo que decía alguien con un celular en la mano también tenia buen wi-fi... En este lugar estaban todos los antes nombraros y un par de desconocido, el primero de los desconocidos era un chico de pelo negro y ojos rojos. Usaba un pantalón de jean de azul oscuro, una campera negra, en donde la capucha tiene oreja de gatos y siempre le tapa las manos y las pocas beses que se desprende la remera se ve una remera con la promociona del tour "Hotel love song" de Ayumi Hamasaki, y la segunda una chica de pelo negro largo hasta la cintura con las puntas teñidas de rosa, sus ojos son de color azul. Usa una falta corta de color rosa, usa botas de color blanca, con medias que les llegan a la rodilla de color negra, les llega un poco antes del muslo pero una la lleva un mas baja de la rodilla. Usa una campera de color blanca con orejas de conejo, cundo se la saca se revela una remera color rosado que le deja ver el hombro izquierdo, también lleva una remera sin mangas ajustada debajo de la otra remera que nunca la deja ver.

Aria: Hola y bienvenido a la sala de espera, yo soy Aria -explico la chica de cabello negros con puntas rosadas que sentía que como ellos habían sido los primeros en llegar era su deber hacer de bienvenida- y el es Kokone -dijo miranda a su compañero de capucha negra con orejas de gato que simplemente ignoro el hecho de darle un saludo a los recién llegados-

-Volviendo a la sala principal del chat show-

Lena: Ok, sigamos... um... BCKneko ¡Bienvenida!

**_Emm olis ya habia comentado pero se eliminaron algunas cosas y no decía para quien eran las preguntas asi que le dejó lo que decian_**

**_Kyaaaaa! Al fin juntaron las dos cosas q mas amo!FNaF y HTF soy su fan... Etto q bien les esta quedando el show *-* Son geniaes... Mis preguntas son:_**

**_1-Fliqpyq sw siente ser sexy?(te prefiero mas q a flippy)_**

Fliqpy: Es genial, y se que soy mejor que Flippy

**_2-Splendid! Eres un pesimo super heroe(pero muy lindo), Splendont es mejor superheroe q tu(ya sabes.. No mata a la gente tratando de ayudarla) pero bueno... Pasemos a la pregunta ¿ Sientes algo x el? Yo se q si (lo lei en tu diario ewe)_**

Splendid: Eso no lo dice mi diario... Es decir -se ruboriza al verse descubierto- ¿Que diario? -asiéndose el tonto-

**_3.-Freddy sabias q pasaste toda la noche tratando de asesinar a The mole y el nunca se entero de tu existencia ni la de los demas animatronics?(The mole es ciego)_**

Freddy: Si, ya me dieron la noticia -Mira a The mole con odio-

**_4-Para los anfitriones: Sabian q me cree una cuenta en fanfictiom solo pa seguir su historia XD?_**

Ankoku: Valla eso me hace sentir realmente especial, gracias

**_Y buno estas son mis torturas...digo... Retos_**

**_3-Hard yaoi entre Toy Bonnie y bonnie! (Bonnie original de uke)_**

Lena: La verdad no me imagino a Bonnie de uke con Toy Bonnie

Ankoku: No, yo tampoco pero reglas son reglas

Mientras conversaban tranquilamente obligaban al conejo morado a caminar llevándolo a alguna habitación que este nuevo estudio les daba y que ellos utilizarían para retos mas... Censurables por así decirlo, atrás de ellos iba el conejo azul caminando tranquilamente también, luego de básicamente arrojar al conejo morado a la habitación y dejar pasar al azul, cerraron la puerta, de todas formas tenían cámaras dentro

**_4-Shifty...si me dejas tomarte una foto conmigo, me das un autografo y un beso en los labios t doy 1 millon de euros_**

Shifty: Claro

El mapache rápidamente hizo todo lo solicitado, después de todo haría de todo por dinero

**_*Aparece una chica de cabello blanco y ojos rojos*Hola chic s¡ _**

Allen: ¿Quien eres tu?

**_Kuro Hikari-chan: Soy _****_Kuro Hikari-chan_**

Ankoku: Es una lectora

Allen: ... Bueno

Ankoku: Prosigue por favor **_Kuro Hikari-chan_**

**_primero quiero decir que me encanta este ChatShow (te admiro escritora-sama) _**(Ankoku: Gracias *-*) **_me gustaría hacerles muchas preguntas y retos pero veo que ya tienes demasiados jejeje, sin embargo tengo un reto/pregunta y es para todos ustedes (si, los 46)_**

**_Hagan un debate sobre: ¿Quien es mas psicópata? Purple Guy o Flipqy (yo digo que Purple Guy, Flipqy no a matado niños) y pregunta para Telephone Guy: ¡¿Como sobrevivistes 10 años en esa pizzeria?!. . . los demas solo aguantaron una semana._**

TG: Eh, Yo principalmente era el gerente no guardia, pero emm, luego de muchas quejas y desaparición del personal nocturno tuve que hacerme cargo yo, uh, si contamos mi tiempo como Guardia y le sumamos mi tiempo como gerente son 10 años

Una vez aclarado eso comenzó el debate para ver quien era mas psicópata, tomo su tiempo pero al final quedo como ganador Fliqpy pues los HTF eran mayoría y ellos temían que si decían que era el otro Fliqpy los asesinada

PG: Igual sigo siendo mejor que alguien inexistente

**_Bueno eso es todo, pero regresare con retos y preguntas, no se preocupen no soy de esas que piden yaoi (mentira¡) soy mas de sangre._**

**_Bay, cuídense¡_**

Lena: Adiós, esperamos que vuelvas pronto

Shiro: y ahora **_LaAlquimistaDeAceroHTF _**¿Es necesario repetir "Bienvenido" cara vez que alguien viene? -Todos ignoraron la queja disfrazada de pregunta del pelioscuro pues la pantalla como siempre se encendió sola-

**_Alquimista: Akasjaks como siempre llego tarde :'v _**

**_Seth: Eso ya es costumbre tuya... _**

**_Alquimista: ¡Cállate! D: Mejor iniciemos con las preguntas -w- -Saca una hoja de papel- Veamos... _**

**_Fliqpy ¿Te llevarías bien con Purple Guy al saber lo que el realmente hizo? _**

Fliqpy: No creo que ese idiota haya hecho gran cosa

Ankoku: Te parece "no gran cosa" un elaborado plan para atraer niños inocentes disfrazándose del personaje principal de la pizzeria, para luego encerrarlos, secuestrarlos y asesinarlos brutalmente porque si y sin ninguna puta razón porque estuve investigando y no tenia razón alguna para matarlos

Fliqpy: ...

Ankoku: Luego escondió los cuerpos en los animatronic y los limpio meticulosamente para que la sangre no chorrease, y se fue libre de toda culpa o prisión para esconderse y nunca ser detenido o atrapado hasta el día de hoy... Sin mencionar que es odiado por casi todo USA por lo que hizo

PG: ¿Te sabes mi vida o que?

Ankoku: Solo lo importante, tuve que investigarte para encontrarte...Y si que nos costo, hiciste un buen trabajo borrando todo rastro hacia ti

Fliqpy: Tengo que admitir que es interesante

**_Lumpy ¿Hay alguna explicación exacta para sabes lo que provoca tu estupidez? _**

Lumpy: Yo tenia un gatito

Shiro: ¡¿Que?!

Lena: Déjalo continuar ¿Que paso con tu gatito Lumpy?

Lumpy:¿Que gatito?

Ankoku: Tu gato

Lumpy: ¿Donde?

-facepalm de los cuatro anfitriones-

**_Mike y Jeremy, ¿Porque siempre volvían a la pizzería? ¿Tan mal están económicamente?_**

Ambos: Tristemente si

**_Purple Guy eres genial_**

PG: Gracias

Splendont ¡Admite que amas a Splendid internamente! D:

Splendont: No

Lena: ¿Te gusta el dip?

Splendont: ¿Que?

Lena: El dip, ya sabes, la salsa que usan para nachos en las fiestas ¿Te gusta _Did_?

Splendont: Umm...

Lena: ¿Te gusta _DID,_ o no? (Ankoku: Note ce que cambio "dip" por "Did" de Splen**did** xD)

Splendont: ¡Si me gusta!

Lena: O así que te gusta Splendid -sonríe traviesa- Lo confesaste

**_Seth: ¿Que clase de preguntas fueron esas? ._._**

**_Alquimista: No tenia mucha imaginación -3-_**

**_Seth: Entonces sigo yo con mis retos c:_**

**_Flippy, dedícale una canción a Flaky, las opciones son Rastamandita o Guacala que rico de Molotov, solo puedes elegir una de esas opciones y cantársela :v_**

Flippy: No puedo cantar eso

Flaky: E-e-esta b-bien Flippy

El militar suspiro y comenzó a cantarle a la chica, extrañamente se la sabia (Ankoku: Perdón por no poner la letra, no la encontré u.u)

**_Sniffles hazle una ecuación a Lumpy para que el la haga, si no lo logra todos en el foro morirán_**

Sniffles escribe en una hoja la ecuación mas fácil que se le puede ocurrir, nervioso entrega la hoja al alce, No quería morir... No de nuevo, Lumpy toma la hoja y mirándola como si fuese de otro planeta..

Lumpy: 2 -dijo para luego meterse el lápiz que le habían entregado en la nariz-

Ankoku : -Suspira- Bueno morirem

Sniffles: Espera... es correcto

Todos excepto Lumpy y Sniffles: ¿¡QUE?!

Sniffles comenzó a explicar porque la respuesta daba 2 pero la verdad la mayoría no le presto atención y aun así estaban felices de sobrevivir

Ankoku: Bueno... Sigamos -dijo mientras a sus espaldas Sniffles seguía explicando-

**_Flaky, canta Chop Suey sin ningún error o morirás metódicamente en manos de Fliqpy_**

Flaky: W-wake up

Shiro: No, es "wake up" no "w-wake"

Flaky: P-pe-pero

Allen :Fliqpy...

Fliqpy: Lo se... -sonrió perversamente mientras se acercaba a la aterrada chica-

**_Fliqpy obliga a Splendid a comerse una Kriptonut_**

Fliqpy: Ahora estoy ocupado -apuñalando a Flaky-

**_Foxy toquetea a Bonnie_**

Foxy: ¿Toquetear?

Lena: Como cuando le tocaste las bobies a las dos Chicas

El zorro suspiro dándole al pequeño infante a Chica original y pidiéndole que le cubriera los ojos, luego se acerco al pelimorado

Foxy: No es personal

Bonnie: Lo se

Dicho eso el zorro se dedico a rosar y toquetear, quizás un poco de mas, el cuerpo del pelimorado, obviamente por sobre la tela de la ropa

**_Y... Creo que eso es todo..._**

_**Alquimista: Eso es todo**_

_**Los dos: Adiós**_

Ankoku: Alto hay -La chica detuvo a Seth- Aqui dice que tu te quedas -Y sin dejarlo irse ni protestar se lo llevo a la sala de espera

Los otros 3 anfitriones: Eh... Bueno

Lena: ¡Adiós!

Una chica de repente entro al estudio

Ankoku: Bienvenida de nuevo _**Abishley Abi**_

_**¡Hola!**_

Allen: No esperábamos que entradas de repente

**_Eh, solo vine por 3 cosas esta vez._**

**_Aquí va:_**

**_1 Freddy, tienes razón...eh..lo siento. Si mas o menos estamos igual pero, ¿Por que odias a Mike?_**

Freddy: Por

Ankoku: -Le interrumpe- Yo explico, la historia dice que los animatronic te confunde con su asesino por culpa del uniforme pero supongo que ahora que saben que no es Purple Guy solo quieren matarlo por hacerlos ver ridículos al no poder atraparlo

**_2 Ah, eso del baile se lo decía a Foxy, y tendrá que hacerlo en su versión chibi._**

Foxy: ¿Otra vez?

Allen: Son las re...

Foxy: Las reglas ¡Ya todos lo sabemos!

El anfitrión se queda callado y traen una pócima de nuevo para el pirata y este se la bebe sin si quiera consultarlo... Entonces tenemos de nuevo a un chibi Foxy que la autora se muere por abrazar pero no lo hace, ponen la música de Popipo y el Chibi pirata intenta bailar a pesar de que no se sabe los pasos mientras la autora muere de ternura cuando termina le pasan una pócima y el pelirrojo al beberla vuelve a la normalidad

**_Uh...que me olvido de algo...-Empieza a caminar en círculos-_**

Todos miraban extrañados como la chica caminaba de un lado a otro haciendo círculos

**_...¿Que será?..Eh..-Se le enciende un foco en la cabeza- ¡Claro!_**

**_-Empieza a caminar hacia Purple Guy- Bueno, esto es.. -Se para en frente de él-...de parte de unas amigas. -Le da dos patadas en el estomago con la pierna derecha y una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda.- Bien...-Se mira a las uñas(?)- ¡Ah! Y mi respuesta es que si, soy inocente, ¿Y que?_**

El hombre del uniforme morado sujeta su estomago que fue al parecer el mas afectado

Purple Guy: Hija de... Voy a meterla en un animatronic

Animatronics: ¡Ese es nuestro trabajo!

**_¡Si necesitas materiales o cualquier cosa me piden! ¿Okey, Ankoku?_**

Ankoku: -Asiente- Claro... Gracias -sonrie-

**_¡Adiós a todos!_**

Dicho eso la chica se fue

Silencio...

Shiro: ¿Y ahora?

Allen: No se

Ankoku: ¿No hay mas review?

Los tres: No

Ankoku: ¿Y a que esperamos? ¡Empecemos la fiesta! Muy bien todos, salgamos a donde esta todo preparado

Lena: Yo voy por los de la sala de espera

...

Al poco tiempo ya estaba hecha la fiesta, la música sonaba haciendo que algunos bailaran y otros prefiriesen hablar entre ellos o simplemente comer, no hacia falta describir que los invitados no desaprovechaban el estar con sus personajes favoritos o en su defecto, los que mas les agradaban, Angie miraba tímidamente la zona donde extrañamente los guardias, exceptuando a Purple Guy que en realidad nadie sabia donde estaba, se reunían... En realidad ella solo quería hablar con uno en especial... El guardia del FNaF 1, Mike

Angie: Umm... Hola -llamo la atención del castaño que estaba de espaldas hablando con los otros guardias, este volteo y la chica bajo la mirara sonrojada-

Mike: Hola

Angie: P-puedo... hablar c-con

Mike: Con nosotros claro

No era eso lo que la chica quería pero al menos pudo pasar la noche con el guardia que le gustaba

Los animtronics y varios otros estaban con un gran grupo de gente que al parecer les guataba socializar , entre ellos Aria, Cachulo, Mario y, extrañamente, Kokone a pesar de que se viera tan serio ahora parecía pasarsela bien, Splendid y Splendont hacian una competencia de vencidas y a su alrededor la gente alentaba a sus personaje favorito de los dos héroes, al final el pelirrojo salio como ganador y splendid molesto arrojo algo que casi le da a Aria, esta logro esquivarlo chocando con el oso castaño original

Freddy: ¿Estas bien?

Aria: Si y -En cuanto la chica vio que junto a Freddy estaba Bonnie, aunque simplemente estaban juntos por casualidad, emitió un leve gritito de emoción- ¡Lo sabia! Sabia que eran pareja

Ambos: ¿Eh?

Aria: Es que hacen una buena pareja, mis felicitaciones- La chica siguió hablando de lo gran pareja que eran ambos y los nombrados decidieron separarse un por cada lado para evitar ser confundidos de nuevo, mientra caminaba,cofcof huíacof, de la chica se topo con otra chica mas pero esta era castaña, era Freddy

Samy: justamente te estaba buscando

Freddy: ¿A mi?

Samy: Si, al final no matamos a Toy Freddy -dijo con algo de reproche-

Freddy: No fue mi culpa, nos cortaron el momento...

Samy: Cierto

ambos castaños comenzaron a caminar mientras hablaban ignorando el desastre que se armaba a sus espaldas cuando los gemelos intentaron roba a Fliqpy y los super héroes que como siempre, que novedad, se peleaban por cierto, obligado a permanecer quieto entre el caos estaba el pelimorado conejo, junto a su lado un chico de pelo gris y ojos dorados con orejas y cola de lobo

Bonnie: ¿Que nunca pararan de pelear?

Seth: ¿Estas bromeando? Esto es genial... -El chico se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a alentar al pelirrojo y al ex-militar para que ambos lograran vencer en sus respectivos objetivos, a su lado el de cabellos largos y morados solo miraba-

Alex: esta pelea parece no terminar ¿No?

Bonnie: Eso parece...

Alex: Oye ¿Tu eres músico no? -pregunto de repente

Bonnie: ¿Hug? si ¿Porque?

y así continuaron hablando de música, luego Seth se unió a la conversación porque ya se aburría un poco y terminaron teniendo mucho en común los tres aunque el de orejas de lobo al ser fundashi lanzaba ciertas indirectas al animatronic para saber si se confirmaban algunos de sus OTP con los animatronics al rato Sombra y Frippy se unieron a la conversación pues eran los mas tranquilos en ese momento de lo cual Seth estuvo mas que feliz de recibir una autentica pareja yaoi que decía no podía ser mas evidente que esos dos lo eran, mas tarde cuando Did se canso de perder y se fue, Cofhaciendo una rabieta muy heroicaCofcof, Splendont también se unió a esa conversación...

Flippy miraba de lejos a Flaky que por el reto tenia que estar todo el tiempo junto a Marionette, ese tipo no le daba buena espina pero por lo que miraba estar a su lado resultaba mas aburrido que peligroso, el hombre no hacia nada interesante ademas de que se quedaba callado a menos que le dijeras algo y en caso de que si le hablaran solo respondía de forma directa y terminaba cualquier tema de conversación... Al parecer o no quería hablar o no quería hablar con el, y si, lo había intentado para tener una escusa de acercarse a Flaky y ahora parecía un completo acosador pero al ver a Cuddles y Handy acaramelados con sus novias le hacían preocuparse y extrañar a Flaky

Mole iba desorientado puesto que al ser ciego y al no poder oír por la música era aun mas ciego que nunca y la rata intentaba aprovecharse de ello pero no lograba nada pues The mole aun ciego y sordo le ganaba

Toothy realmente no hacia nada fuera de lugar de hecho parecía aburrido mirando en dirección de Cuddles y Giggles, la amistad de esos tres se había debilitado bastante luego de que esos dos comenzaran a Salir

Sniffles conversaba con Nutty explicándole sus teorías sobre el origen del universo y la creación del ser humano mientras el otro, que novedad, se atascaba de dulces de la mesa de postres

Pop y Russel se mantenían en la esquina emo, Pop por ser un mal padre y Russel porque el ganador del reto del tesoro pirata fue el zorro pelirrojo de repente un chico de cabello bicolor negro y verde llego de la nada metiendoles un gran susto a propósito para luego irse, al parecer disfrutaba haciéndolo y no era la primera vez en la noche, tal como llego el chico se fue mientras que los deprimidos personajes le miraban irse para luego mirarse entre ellos con cara de "¿WTF? ¿Que mierd* acaba de pasar?"...

Y bueno si, todos estaban en sus mundos excepto por los que querían hablar con alguien en especial y no podían por no encontrarlos entre ellos Un chico alvino que básicamente solo miraba en direcciones y se hacia el que no buscaba a nadie mientras si lo hacia y su compañera pelirrojo que buscaba, muy obviamente, al zorro pelirrojo

Nehory: ¿lo has encontrado?

Itsuko: ¿A foxy? No

Nehory: No... Bueno si, pero, también a quien TU buscas

Itsuko: Yo no busco a nadie -se quejo-

Nehory: Nadie te cree... En fin, separemosnos -el chico afirmo y luego se fueron cada quien por su cuenta-

...

Aria: Enserio, deberías considerar el salir con Toy Freddy, hacen muy linda pareja

Toy Bonnie: Tal vez pero tengo esta regla de no salir con compañeros de trabajo -especifico Bonbon-

Aunque en realidad solo era que no tenia interés en toy Freddy y la chica no dejaba de seguirlo diciéndole lo buena pareja que harían, mientras caminaba distraidamente choco con cierto chico alvino que "no" lo buscaba

Toy Bonnie: Lo siento -dijo sin fijarse realmente en el chico-

Itsuko: N-no te preocupes Bonbon-dijo el alvino, obviamente estaba nervioso, mira que encontrarse con la persona que "no" buscaba así como así-

Toy Bonnie: Hug? -entonces alzo su mirara encontrándose con el alvino con el que se había besado en el Chat show- oh, es lindo chico de cabello blanco -sonrió, eh ahí su forma de excluirse de la incomoda conversación de la chica- Oh, te estaba buscando -invento- quiero hablar sobre el beso, tu sabes

Itsuko: -Su cara se sonrojo al oír eso- ¿E-el beso?

Bonbon solo asintió y mas rápido que Sonic the hedgehog se llevo a Itsuko a quien sabe donde

Aria: Oh bueno... buscare a otros de mis OTP, juro que lograre que alguno de ellos se hagan pareja

Y así, nuevamente la chica emprendió camino, luego de jurar aquellas admirable palabras que cualquier persona con OTP's desea cumplir emprendió un viaje de travesías para cumplir su noble misión...

Por otro lado Foxy a quien se le había encargado un bebe había ido a la habitación menos ruidosa donde intentaba dormir al pequeño pues ya era muy de noche para el pequeño infante, en una esquina de la misma habitación Budist Monky meditaba en silencio con dos velas aromáticas a los lados, obviamente pagadas pues teniendo en cuenta la mala suerte de los HTf podría iniciar un incendio, Nehory entro por pura curiosidad, solo reviso para buscar al pelirrojo y drasticamente lo encontró pero justo cuando iba a hablarle Lumpy tropezó, como siempre, y cayo sobre los fusibles electrocutándose, muriendo y dejando la fiesta a oscuras

Ankoku: Genial otro apagón mas -sarcasmo-

Lena: Ya empezada el caos ¿Cierto?

Allen: Es lo mas probable

Shiro: Este Show esta destinado a vivir sin luces ¿O que? -se quejo-

3... 2... 1... Tal y como se predijo empezó el caos

Ankoku: -Suspira mientras se escuchan gritos de fondo- Creo que lo principal es mantener a los lectores a salvo -dijo y oprimiendo un botón todos los invitados fueron teletransportados de regreso a sus casas o hogares- Bueno supongo que esto es todo por hoy -anuncio y las cámaras dejaron de trasmitir-

* * *

><p>Notas Finales: Creo que la fiesta salio algo fail, pero es que hice este capitulo ya 3 veces, la primera se borro por culpa de mi hermano mayor, la segunda no se guardo porque de repente se fue la luz y la tercera es esta pero ya estaba medio harta y mi inspiración hizo kapud hacia abajo justo en el momento de la fiesta, lo siento a los que no los puse a hablar con todos los personajes que querían pero alguno que otro OC me llego algo tarde y quise meterlos a todos, espero que no haya quedado tan mal como yo pienso... En fin, quiero agradecer a todos su apoyo y desearles un muy feliz y prospero año nuevo (algo tarde) eso es todo adiós...<p> 


End file.
